El Arte De Amarte
by Ninna Tendo
Summary: Cuando Viktor Nikiforov, un chico de 18 años, cree que su pasión por las bellas artes a temprana edad carece de inspiración, un joven estudiante de intercambio llega a la prestigiosa academia de artes donde él asiste, sorprendidos los dos de que la musa para su corazón está donde menos la esperaban.
1. Prólogo

Hola bienvenidos todos a mi segundo fic de Yuri!!! On Ice. El primero está en Wattpad y veré si puedo trasladarlo para acá en algún momento.

 **Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores.**

 **Prólogo**

 ***pasos que corren***

Un peliplateado iba persiguiendo por los pasillos del anfiteatro a lo que consideraba una travesura hecha humano; un azabache de piel hermosa bronceada natural, con ojos color café chocolatoso y un cuerpo 'para morir' pensaba el níveo.

-¡Yuuri!- llamaba el ruso, pero el aludido sólo seguía corriendo.

-¡No me sigas!- le respondió gritando y subió las escaleras de la tarima hacia donde estaba el piano, y correteándose de un lado a otro como si jugaran al gato y el ratón, discutían o más bien, Viktor hacía que Yuuri se enojara y se sonrojara más de lo que estaba.

-¿Porqué eres tan difícil Yuuri?- le decía Viktor tratando por todos los medios de rodear el piano para alcanzarlo a tomar del brazo, pero el japonés le huía y Viktor sólo podía reír de sus acciones.

-¡¿Tienes idea de la vergüenza que pasé en el salón del comedor gracias a mis torpezas?! H después no quieres que corra...- le contestó Yuuri al albino, estando ruborizado hasta la frente cubierta de sudor y cabellos pegados.

Tratando de correr de nuevo, Yuuri tropezó con lo que pareció ser un atril de música y cayó al suelo. Viktor reía sin parar y para su buena suerte, aún tenía los ojos cerrados por las carcajadas que daba mientras caminaba apresurado hacia el chico en el suelo, y tropezó con los pies de éste, cayendo encima de él. Sus bocas estaban a centímetros una de la otra.

-¿P-porqué y-yo Vik-Viktor?- preguntó el nipón, sosteniendo el peso de Viktor sobre sus antebrazos, el mencionado cuidadosamente se acercó mucho más a la boca del joven que hacía esa pregunta, y rozaba sus labios con los de él.

- _¿Porqué temes admitir que me amas? No lo hagas, porque yo a tí te amo como amo el arte que tienes de enamorárme cada día más..._

Monísimo no? Ayy ay haha que vá? Bueno alque desee darle follow o favorite y dejarme un review con su opinión es más que bienvenido. Veremos cómo se desarrolla el primer capítulo. Davai!

Besos!


	2. Muero por conocerte

**Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores**

~Rusia~

Eran más o menos las 4:00 pm cuando un vuelo proveniente de Japón había arribado a uno de los países más fríos del mundo, con dos jovencitos con un gusto particular por todo lo que fuese reconocido con el nombre "Arte".

Yuuri Katsuki, de 16 años recien cumplidos en noviembre junto con su mejor amigo Phichit Chulanont de 15, habían dejado atras su familia prometiendo volver con un título que brindara honor a sus respectivas familias. El japonés aspiraba a ser un músico reconocido o coreógrafo de bailes importante mientras que el tailandés sólo se concentraba en la fotografía.

Tomaron un taxi hasta lo que se le conocía como: Academia Lobxtronetom Para Artistas Excepcionales. El lugar estaba lleno a capacidad de al parecer todo tipo de estudiantes de diferentes nacionalidades, incluyendo la local.

-Yuuri, tenemos suerte de haber calificado para esto. Me siento un poco sobreexaltado, tengo miedo...- dijo el tailandés aferrado al brazo de su mejor amigo.

-No te preocupes Phichito, estaremos bien. Ahora sólo hay que buscar oficina de dirección para que nos lleve a nuestros dormitorios.- calmaba el japonés a Phichit, quien parecía belcro en el brazo de Yuuri.

Caminando hacia las grandes puertas de entrada al pasillo principal de la academia, los jovencitos venían enfrascados en una conversación amena cuando alguien se estampó contra ellos y cayeron al suelo, tirando los instrumentos de cada uno y el equipo camarógrafo.

-¡Tsk fíjate la próxima vez por dónde vás maldita sea!- se quejaba un rubio que no pasaba de los 16 años mientras levantaba su torneado cuerpo de entre los otros.

-Yuri, no seas tan grosero. A decir verdad es la primera vez que veo esos rostros aquí.- replicó otro joven, que a los ojos de Yuuri, era un ángel disfrazado de humano, cabello largo plateado hasta la cintura y unos ojos azul celeste, capaces de devolverle la vista a un ciego, unos pómulos realzados y sus labios perfectos color rosa bebé tornando a durazno. Esa belleza le tendió la mano. -¿Estás bien?

-¿Q qué-cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó el japonés anonadado ante tanta belleza en un hombre, mientras tomaba esa mano suave y se incorporaba sobre sus pies.

-¿También te llamas Yuri?- el nombre sonaba hermoso en su acento ruso.

-Bueno se llama Yuuri, con dos U, gracias.- interrumpió Phichit quien también seguía en el suelo esperando lo mismo. Su amigo terminó levantándole de ahí.

-Sí, mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki y el es--

-¡Phichit Chulanont, mucho gusto!- contestó solo el tailandés. -Buscamos la oficina de dirección. Si pudieran llevarnos sería un alivio.-

-Claro que sí, así de una vez nos conocemos todos.- dijo el peliplateado. Emprendieron la marcha, con Yuri farfullando palabras que más bien parecían insultos en ruso pero Yuuri las ignoraba.

-Amigo no nos has dicho tu nombre.- inquirió el thai, dándole un amistoso codazo a Yuuri.

-Oh claro, me llamo Viktor Nikiforov.- contestó el ruso. -Tengo 18 años y llevo en esta academia desde los 12, me gusta mucho la música, por lo cual toco el piano, y me encanta la escritura, pero también hago algo de baile. ¿Y ustedes?- preguntó curioso.

-Yo me destaco en la fotografía pero también hago algo de pintura básica y puedo tocar la guitarra.- contestó Phichit.

-Y-yo soy violinísta aunque puedo tocar básicamente cualquier otro instrumento con sólo practicarlo sin leer la música y también bailo.- concluyó Yuuri, muerto del sonrojo por la cercanía del níveo.

-Vaya eso es estupéndo, debería de aprender a hacer eso.- dijo Viktor divertido. -Yuri, ¿qué no piensas hablar?- y el japonés pensó que le hablaban a él.

-Pues ya te dije que--

-¡Me hablan a mí, baboso!- interrumpió Yuri.

-Bueno bueno hagamos algo para evitar esto; Yuri, de ahora en adelante te diremos Yurio.- eso pareció ser una flecha cruzada de oído a oído por Viktor para el rubio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero qué nombre tan estúpido! Ni creas que voy a aceptarlo tan fácil!- protestaba el ahora bautizado Yurio.

-Te acostumbrarás. Miren, ya llegamos. Hagan lo que vayan a hacer y los esperaremos aquí en las sillas. Les mostraremos el resto del campus.- concluyó Viktor, y se acercó a Yuuri. -Ojalá te toque en mi habitación, la pasaríamos super.- susurró cerca de la oreja del nipón quien se sonrojó al máximo y entró en dicha oficina con su amigo. -Es tierno, me cayó super bien.- dijo Viktor.

-A tí, media humanidad te cae bien. Si Ludwig van Bethoveen estuviese vivo, la pasarías con él todos los días. Parece un cerdito.- expresó Yurio cruzado de brazos.

'Pues a mí me pareció una lindura...' pensó Viktor para sí mismo.

(al mismo tiempo en la oficina)

-Demonios Phichit, me paralizé con ese chico. ¿Qué demonios?- decía Yuuri agarrando sus cabellos.

-No has llegado bien a territorio ruso y ya estás plantando bandera...- se burlaba el thai, recibiendo un amistoso manotazo de Yuuri en su hombro.

Debido a las diferentes elecciones de cursos por cada uno, se le fue asignada una habitación para cada cual, donde compartirían con estudiantes de su misma rama. Les entregaron unos sobres que temían abrir al salir de la oficina.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Viktor saltando de su silla y quedando justo en frente de Yuuri.

-Aquí dice que por escoger Fotografía y Montaje como primer curso me toca con Seung-Gil Lee de Korea y con Jean Jacques Leroy de Canadá.- y Yurio carraspeó al oír el último nombre.

-¿Y tú?- quiso saber Viktor insistiéndole a Yuuri que abriera su papel.

-Aquí lee...- se detuvo.

-¿Ajá...?- espetaron los tres.

-Christophe Giacometti de Suiza y... 'Viktor Nikiforov de Rusia.'- pensó el último nombre.

-¡Sí con Chris y yo! ¡Te va a encantar estar aquí!- puso un brazo alrededor del cuello de Yuuri y emprendieron la marcha de nuevo, con Phichit y Yurio detrás cual si fueran meros soldados.

-¿Cómo Viktor puede?- expresó Phichit y Yurio le cuestionó con la mirada. -Ése que va ahí junto a tu amigo es la persona más cohibída del planeta. A Yuuri le cuesta hacer amigos.- dijo mientras revisaba su teléfono.

-Pues veo que ya me robó a mi primo. Por cierto soy Yuri Plisetsky, creo que no lo mencioné antes.- y copió la acción del thai.

-Pues mucho gusto.- respondió Phichit, mientras los otros dos seguían caminando juntos.

-Perdona por hacerte caer hace un rato.- dijo Yuuri.

-Mejor no pude haber caído.- expresó Viktor mirando a Yuuri, éste estaba rosado hasta la naríz...

Y así comienza mi lindo fic de estos dos tortolitos bellos y preciosos. Se lo dedico a mi bellísima prima Suri, que ama Yuri!!! On Ice como yo xD espero comentarios y follows. Gracias.

Davai!


	3. Crescendo de emociones

**Los personajes le pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. Nombres de lugares aquí escritos; algunos son invención mía y otros son originales.**

Ya era pasadas las 7 pm en la academia, y aún los cuatro muchachos andaban paseando por el lugar.

La Academia Lobxtronetom Para Artistas Excepcionales era mucho de qué hablar en Rusia, El País de Los Rumores. Era un gran espacio, de cuatro pisos hacia arriba para las aulas de los salones nada más. Por cada piso habían aproximadamente 25 aulas con capacidad para 40 estudiantes. Un edificio aledaño, de dos pisos lo conformaba El Anfiteatro Vivaldi, nombrado claro después del gran músico y compositor Antonio Vivaldi, con capacidad para 300 personas. Y por último, en la parte de atrás, estaban los dormitorios y el Gran Salón Comedor el cual quedaba abajo de los dormitorios. Las chicas ocupaban el ala este y los chicos el ala oeste. Las alas norte y sur eran los baños.

Viktor y Yurio acompañaron a Yuuri y Phichit hasta los ascensores, pero anunciaron que la cena se serviría en 15 minutos.

-Rayos, quiero dejar el equipaje pero tengo hambre.- expresó Phichit frotando su mano sobre su estómago.

-¿Porqué no me dejas eso a mí y ustedes se ván a comer? Ya los alcanzo.- se ofreció Yuuri pues no tenía mucha hambre que dijeramos.

-Pero Yuuri, no me dejes solo.- protestó el thai zapateando en el suelo.

-Ugh, qué molestos son los dos. Yo te acompaño, si tu no vienes pues que Viktor te acompañe a dejar el equipaje y luego bajan si quieren.- dijo el ruso menor, empujando a Phichit del brazo, sin dejar que Yuuri contestara ó Viktor.

"Por favor ven rápido..." articuló el thai entre sus labios sin emitir sonido.

-Bueno, parece que eso haremos.- dijo el peliplata tomando las maletas de Phichit y Yuuri sus propias.

Entraron al ascensor y había música en él. Yuuri reconoció la canción:

 ** _Can we, we keep, keep each other's company? Oh, baby we can keep, keep each other's company? Oh company..._**

Yuuri tarareaba la canción ignorando por un segundo que Viktor estaba ahí, en silencio, observando.

 ** _Set each other's lonely nights, be each other's paradise_**

- _Need a picture for my frame, someone to share my ring...-_ cantó Yuuri un pedazo, y reaccionó sonrojado al instante que se dió cuenta que Viktor le observaba con una mano en el mentón, con su otro brazo cruzado como soporte.

-Hmm, nada mal. ¿Te gusta ése tipo de música?- ladeó la cabeza, volviendo un revoltijo a Yuuri en su mente.

-Ah, ehh, sí. Es buena para bailarla, quema muchas calorías.- '¡Baka baka baka! No debiste decir eso.' se regañó Yuuri mentalmente mirando a otro lado que no fueran esas esferas azules.

-Jajaja es verdad, pero tu al parecer las quemas mucho. Tienes un cuerpo que envidio.- 'Bien Nikiforov, ahora el Katsuki te va a tildar de pervertido.' se dijo a sí mismo, viendo que Yuuri se encogió y se sonrojó aún más.

-Gr-gracias. Mi hermana me dice lo mismo.- dijo Yuuri, sin darse cuenta que el ruso le observaba la retaguardia.

Salieron del ascensor hacia el tercer piso para dejar las cosas de Phichit en la habitación 3-12 C. Les abrió la puerta el coreano.

-Hola Viktor.- dijo Seung.

-Hola, él es nuevo, estará conmigo y con Chris. Se llama Yuuri Katsuki.- el aludido saludó haciendo reverencia como su costumbre lo dicta.- A su amigo le tocó aquí. Vinimos a dejar sus cosas porque se fué con Yurio.- y el coreano hizo una mueca.- Ah sí, ese es su apodo ahora, ya sabes para evitar confusiones.- el peliplata señala a Yuuri.

-De acuerdo ya cállate, hablas mucho.- le expresó a Viktor quien arqueó una ceja perfecta. -Deberías de tomar ejemplo, pareces tumba.- le dijo Seung a Yuuri.

-Es verdad, lo siento. Mi amigo es Phichit Chulanont, tailandés. Yo soy de Japón.- dijo Yuuri y Viktor se inclinó hacia él.

-Eso es obvio...- dijo el níveo y Seung hizo otra mueca más. -En fín, anunciaron la cena. JJ está abajo. ¿Vas a cenar?- preguntó Viktor.

-Ya comí. Pedí que me trajeran algo porque no quería lo de hoy. Ya los pirozhki me aburren. Guardaré lo de Phichit entonces hasta que él venga.- dijo Seung, tomando las cosas del thai.

-Pues vamos a nuestro piso y guardemos lo tuyo para cenar. Yo tengo algo de hambre.- concluyó Viktor.

Le dejaron todo a Seung y se fueron al ascensor de nuevo. Ya adentro, sólo sonaba una melodía de Friedrich Seitz, un _Alegretto Moderato No. 2 Op. 13: III._

-Amo esa melodía, pero para mi desgracia no toco el violín. ¿Has tocado esa pieza?- preguntó Viktor.

-Bueno, sí. Es linda, pero me gusta más el movimiento anterior.- contestó el azabache. -Solía tocar para mi perro, pero ya lleva dos meses que murió.- dijo esto con mucha tristeza.

-Lo lamento Yuuri, perdón.- dijo Viktor arrepentido al instante.

-Está bien. Lo curioso es que se llamaba Vicchan, es como decir tu nombre.- dijo Yuuri sonriendo tímido.

-Es cierto, pero aquí me dicen Vitya. Y yo tengo un perro, quizá podemos compartirlo. Se llama Makkachin.- y sacó su teléfono para mostrarle una foto a Yuuri.

-Era exactamente así pero más pequeño.- recordó Yuuri. -Es tu perro, solo tuyo.- dijo por lo bajo.

-Pero yo quiero compartirlo. El fín de semana iré a verlo. Ven conmigo, te va a gustar mi casa.- dijo Viktor, y el ascensor rebotó un poco, haciendo que Viktor tropezara sobre sus pies y se sostuvo de Yuuri, éste perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, rozando sus labios con los del ruso.

-Aaaah, pe-perdón.- dijo Yuuri queriendo ponerse en pié.

-Lindos ojos.- musitó Viktor, sacando los lentes de la cara de Yuuri para apreciar el color de su iris.

-Gracias.- 'Aunque los tuyos son los más hermosos que he visto.' pensó Yuuri. Se empezaron a abrir las puertas y Viktor dió un salto, ayudando a Yuuri a ponerse en pié.

-Piso 4. Nuestra habitación es la 13, tu armario esta marcado con la letra B, y el mío es el A.- dijo Viktor, entrando con Yuuri siguiéndole a la habitación.

Era tipo pentagonal, paredes en azul cielo y techo blanco, habían dos ventanas, sus cortinas eran blancas tipo seda. Las camas eran individuales; cada una vestida de blanco. Yuuri soltó su equipaje y su violín, y se aventó a su cama.

-Qué delicia...- expresó el nipón, y sintió que algo más le hacía peso a la cama.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Viktor cuando se recostó al lado de Yuuri, apoyando la cabeza en su mano levantada.

-Es cómoda.- expresó Yuuri.

-Me refiero a mi presencia aquí.- y Yuuri dió un salto cuando escuchó que Viktor dijo eso.

-Me agradas mucho, V-Viktor. Eso es todo.- dijo nervioso el japonés.

-Jajaja, está bien. También me agradas, vamos a cenar. Se acabarán todo.- salió Viktor de la cama llamando a Yuuri a la puerta.

Para cuando Yuuri se dió cuenta, aún Viktor tenía sus lentes, los cuales le pidió y el ruso le devolvió.

'Es sólo un amigo Yuuri, sólo un _amigo_...' pensó Yuuri para sí, subiendo al ascensor para bajar al comedor, seguido de Viktor.

'No había visto paisaje más hermoso que él, ni escuchado canción más melodiosa que su dulce voz...' pensó Viktor. Sin darse cuenta, ambos pensamientos se contradecían...

 **Ya tenemos nuestro tercer capi. _Arigato gozaimasu_ a todos los que le han dado follow y favorite. Si dejan un review me harían más felíz. Comenten su opinión de lo que deseen ver más adelante, prometo contestar reviews en cada capítulo. Besos.**

 **Davai!**

 **(La canción que Yuuri tarareó y cantó la primera vez es _Company_ de _Justin Bieber)_**


	4. Creando un lazo

**Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. Nombres de lugares y personas; algunos son invención mía, otros son originales.**

La verdad, Viktor Nikiforov comenzó a creer que lo que su madre le dijo sobre encontrar la inspiración en los detalles que te da la vida, era algo para mantenerle ocupada la mente porque, demonios, sólo 18 primaveras y se sentía que los años en su mente pasaban de los 30, pues con cada nota que tocaba sobre las teclas blancas y negras sentía que ya lo hacía por inercia.

Pero, llegó Yuuri Katsuki; un japonés de estatura promedio, cabello castaño y mejillas rosadas por la emoción, y ojos chocolate muy pronunciados. Era 'la descripción perfecta de la belleza juvenil' según el ruso, quien iba caminando junto al dueño de la atención de sus pupilas. Llegaron a una de las puertas del comedor y Yuuri alcanzó a ver a Phichit a lo lejos.

-Ahí están, ¿me acompañas?- Yuuri se retractó al hacer esa pregunta tan obvia.

-¿Y porqué te dejaría solo?- respondió Viktor, llevando una mano al rostro de Yuuri atrevidamente y pellizcando su mejilla en modo de broma, y Yuuri reía sonrojado.

Llegaron hasta la mesa donde estaban los otros dos, acompañados de dos varones más y una chica. Uno de los muchachos era de cabello marrón corto y ojos algo púrpura, le llamaban Michele o Mickey. El otro era de cabello castaño claro y hasta el cuello, de ojos azul algo oscuro, nombrado Emil. La jovencita era casi una copia de Mickey, pero de cabello azabache pasado de los hombros, y ojos púrpura como él, llamada Sara.

-Pensé que nos acabaríamos la comida sin tí. Ten.- Yurio se había tomado la molestia de guardarle cena a su primo Viktor. -Tu amigo te guardó a tí también.

-Gracias Phichito-kun.- respondió Yuuri tomando asiento al lado del thai mientras éste le dedicaba una sonrisa. Viktor se sentó al lado de su primo y comenzó a comer, pero pausó al ver que Yuuri no probaba bocado.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Viktor con comida en la boca.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Yuuri.

-Es pirozhki.- contestó Viktor y viendo que Yuuri seguía sin dar pié con bola, explicó. -Es pasta empanada hecha al horno o frita, rellena de vegetales o lo que quieras ponerle. Los de hoy tienen...arroz. Disfruta.- animó a Yuuri ofreciéndole su propio pedazo.

-Ah, tengo el mío gracias.- apresuró a contestar el nipón, agarrando rápidamente su relleno y lo mordió, comenzando a degustar cada sensación en su paladar.

-Rico, ¿no es así?- dijo Phichit riendo, recibiendo un "Mjúm" divertido de parte de Yuuri.

-Sara, ¿te parece si te acompaño a las escaleras?- preguntó Emil, y Michele salió como resortera de su asiento.

-¡Deja en paz a mi hermana, tarado!- contestó el ojivioleta.

-¡Mickey! ¡Ya basta de eso yo puedo defenderme sola!- contestó Sara de un golpe asustando a Yuuri a su lado, y éste por poco y se ahoga si no llega a ser por el agua que le dió Phichit. -Ay, perdona, es que mi hermano es medio exagerado.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué más puede pasar? ¿Que me practiquen CPR?- reía Yuuri al decir eso.

-Yo lo haría.- dijo Viktor, sorprendiendo a Emil y a Michele.

-¿Qué no puedes dejar que llegue bien a la escuela y andas de empalagoso con el cerdo éste?- renegó Yurio en su asiento.

-Yurio no te esponges, sólo decía.- y cuando el peliplata dijo eso, todos aparte de Yuuri y Phichit cuestionaban el nuevo seudónimo de Yuri ruso. -Bueno, es para evitar confusiones.

-¡Oh!- dijeron todos.

-Se oye bien.- dijo Emil, echando más leña al fuego.

-¡No me gusta! No se necesitan dos Yuris aquí. Me largo, no tengo apetito.- dijo Yurio, saliendo de su asiento y agarrando su abrigo en forma brusca para irse a su dormitorio.

-Phichit, tú eras el miedoso y yo el optimista. Creo que los papeles se revirtieron, quiero volver a casa.- y cuando Yuuri dijo eso, Phichit sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Dale tiempo, él es así. No le llaman 'El Tigre Ruso' por nada.- expresó Sara mientras daba una sonrisa afable a Yuuri.

-¿El Tigre Ruso?- inquirió el azabache.

-Es de los mejores en Teatro y Cinematografía. En sólo 5 meses se convirtió en la sensación de toda la academia.- dijo Emil.

-Ya veo, le gusta intimidar a los demas...- hablo Yuuri por lo bajo.

-Mi primo no es fácil, no sé cómo el destino me jugó esa; compartir sangre con ese mocoso engreído, pero ¿ya qué? Me llevó el diablo.- dijo Viktor mientras reía. -Pero si algo le llega a pasar me convierto en ninja para encontrar al responsable.

-Qué contradictorio Vitya.- dijo Michele riendo. -Bueno yo ya me voy, Sara vamos, te llevo a tu dormitorio.

-Creo que ni en el infierno me libro de tí. Bueno muchachos linda noche. Mucho gusto Phichit y Yuuri.- se despidieron Sara y Michele, y se marcharon con Emil como babosa pegado de Michele.

-Yo (bostezo) creo que voy a mi dormitorio igual...- le guiño un ojo a Yuuri, pero rápidamente éste se levantó de su silla.

-Te acompañamos, no sabes cuál es, y de vez me voy con V-Viktor al de nosotros. Talvez el otro chico haya vuelto para entonces.- dijo Yuuri sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Pues vamos.- dijo Viktor sonriente como niño que recibe su regalo de Navidad.

Llevaron a Phichit hasta su piso y le dijeron el número de dormitorio y se fueron por las escaleras hasta el suyo, Yuuri no quería pasar más vergüenzas. Viktor entró primero y Yuuri lo seguía, y brincó del susto que le dió un muchacho bastante alto de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, asumió que era Christophe.

-¡Viktor qué sorpresa me trajiste un lindo oriental!- decía el chico semidesnudo de torso hacia arriba, sólo llevaba unos pantalones color gris.

-Vas a matar a alguien con tus pezones erectos Chris, y no te traje nada. Aún no es de nadie...- 'Por ahora, pero será mío.' pensó Viktor fulminando con la mirada a Chris.

-Me llamo--

-Yuuri Katsuki, ya ví tu nombre en el equipaje y el armario. Es la primera vez que veo un japonés tan de cerca, linda piel.- dijo Chris azechando el espacio personal de Yuuri, y éste sonrojado.

-Chris no lo molestes, te lo advierto. Por eso es que Nagisa se cambió de curso.- dijo Viktor mientras se cambiaba allí, frente a los ojos de Yuuri porque ta Chris estaba acostumbrado.

-Nagisa me caía bien, pero hablaba demasiado. ¿Éste tiene un botón o algo que lo haga hablar?- rió Chris toqueteando a Yuuri por todos lados, incluyendo el trasero.

-Ah s-sí hablo Christophe, n-no me toques.- 'Y ahí vas de grosero.' pensó Yuuri al tratar de llegar a su armario al lado de la cama.

-De todos modos te falta La Bienvenida...- dijo Chris y Viktor carraspeó mirándolo. -Okay, me callo.- musitó Chris alzando los brazos.

-Yuuri no te asustes, La Bienvenida es un ritual aquí para recibir a los nuevos, deben expresar cualquiera de sus talentos lo mejor posible en algún momento de la primera semana y si no convences al público a la primera, esa noche debes dormir sólo con un bóxer muriendo de frío.- dijo Viktor yendo a donde estaba Yuuri.

-Bueno, con permiso, voy al baño.- dijo Chris mientras iba a su armario y tomó una camiseta.

-Ya se que a lo que vas es a molestar a los de primer año.- dijo Viktor todo divertido mientras se acercaba a Yuuri, y éste le huía.

-Viktor no me molestes. Además, escuché que llegó otro más como él y está en la Facultad de Modelaje. Minami o algo así escuché que se llama.- explicó el suizo.

-Así es, M-Minami Kenjirõ para ser preciso. Se supone que viajaría con nosotros pero se atrasó en casa y tuvo que tomar el vuelo siguiente.- y cuando Yuuri habló, Viktor puso cara de puchero. Facepalm de Viktor

-¿Porque no te quedaste callado?- dijo el peliplata con mortificación en el rostro.

-¿Cuál es el--

-¡Adiós, vengo a las 10!- gritó Chris, saliendo por la puerta.

-Le diste mucha información, ahora el otro muchacho tendrá que soportarlo.- reía Viktor. -En fín ahora tengo tiempo y espacio para conocerte más.

-En realidad el viaje, más el desplante de Yurio me dejó algo cansado. ¿Podemos hablar mañana?- preguntó Yuuri, dando traspiés alejando su cuerpo del de Viktor.

-Pero Yuuuuri, ¡quiero conocer con quien voy a tocar mis próximos recitales! Por faaaa...- rogaba Viktor con las manos juntas formando un puño cerca de su pecho, sinceramente parecía un niño pidiendo ver la tele después de las 10 pm.

-Ya te d-dije que q-quiero dormir por favor. ¡Ahh!- Viktor se acercó a su cara. -¡Pe-pero te juro que mañana hablamos de lo q-que quieras!- apresuró a decir Yuuri.

-Perdón, no quería asustarte, pero soy impulsivo cuando son compañeros nuevos. Y compañeras claro.- dijo el ojiazul.

-Aparte de empalagoso y meloso, opino yo.- 'Rayos Katsuki, ¡no habras más la boca!' se dijo en la mente el japonés, 'Pero esa cercanía no es tan mala...' se dijo después, pero fue sorprendido sonriendo por Viktor.

-¿Cuál es el chiste? Quiero saber.- le agarró el cuello de la camisa a Yuuri.

-¡Na-nada!- respondió el nipón. -Deja que me cambie por favor.- pidió quitando sus lentes y dejándolos en la cama.

-Está bien.- se fue Viktor a su cama y se recostó con un brazo detrás de la cabeza y el otro con su mano cerca de su barbilla. Yuuri, temblando de la vergüenza, comenzó a quitar su corbata azul marino, y luego su camisa manga larga blanca. Quedó expuesto de torso para arriba ante Viktor, detalle que le costó todo el valor del mundo ignorar.

Prosiguió con su pantalón que hacía juego a la corbata, pues los zapatos los dejó en la entrada del dormitorio. Quedando sólo en bóxer, a Viktor se le salió un suspiro, como expresando gusto a lo que sus ojos observaban.

-¿Te ejercitas? Porque de verdad te ves deslumbrante.- dijo Viktor.

-Ah, como te dije antes, bailo algo. Solía tomar clases de ballet en Japón. Minako-senpai es la mejor de todas las maestras.- dijo Yuuri, comenzando a ponerse el pantalón de su pijama en estampado de cerditos rosas.

-Mmm, ya veo. Qué adorable pijama por cierto.- es verdad, a Viktor le encantó la pijama.

-Mi madre me la regaló antes de venir, para recordarme de los platos de katsudon que no veré en mucho tiempo.- relató con nostalgia Yuuri, pues es su platillo favorito.

-Oye, no te pongas así, veré si convenzo a Lilia la encargada de alimentos que traigan de esos platos. Talvéz nos guste a todos. Ah, deja esa camiseta ahí, y ven acá.- dijo Viktor y Yuuri se puso nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- apresuró a preguntar el más joven.

-Sólo quería ver tu figura. Si bailas, talvéz puedas asistir a las audiciones para uno de los shows de talentos, pero para ser sinceros, hay que tonificarte un poco más, ¿ves?- y Viktor se enderezó y se sacó su camisa.

-¡W-wow! L-lindo... Perdón perdón perdón pe--

-Tranquilo Yuuri es normal que todo mundo reaccione así.

-¿Todo mundo te ha visto así?- y el ánimo de Yuuri decayó un poco.

-No me digas que estás celoso... Jajaja, señorito Katsuki, para tu información, nadie me ha tocado. El que mira sufre, y--

-El que toca goza, ya lo sé. No pienso tocar tu abdomen, aparte tengo sueño. Hablamos mañana.- Viktor se sintió intrigado ante el cambio repentino de actitud del japonés. 'Me encanta cuando se pone difícil.' pensó Viktor para sí mismo. Yuuri fue a su cama, se puso su camisa y su abrigo, y se acostó en la cama. -Que descanses Viktor.

-Descansa Yuuri...- 'Pronto verás que tus dedos no van a tocar sólo instrumentos...' se dijo Viktor, convencido de que en algún momento, sus dedos que surcan las teclas de un Yamaha tipo cola del 1980, recorrerían el hermoso rostro de la criatura que respiraba cómodo en la cama de al lado.

 _Mi madre siempre me alentó a perseguir mis sueños, a encontrar un camino el cuál seguir, a buscar mi musa. Sentía que la había perdido, navegaba sin saber sobre las notas del pentagrama. No me sentía a gusto, pero tú, Yuuri Katsuki, tú eres algo diferente, tu voz me llama, tu mirada me busca sin darte cuenta; te lo probaré. Llegaste hoy, y te juro que desde hoy, encontré lo que buscaba._

 _Quédate, Yuuri Katsuki, arte de mi arte..._

 **Beshoooo lo seeee jajajaja, éste se me extendió alguito, pero fue imposible detenerme. Estos dos me inspiran mucho, y ya viene por ahí un pedacito OtaYurio, y luego más adelante, un SeuPhi ¡Gracias a los que deseen comentar, dar follow y favorite! Prometo mencionarlos a los que me den su opinión. ¡Besos!**

 **¡Davai!**


	5. Tú en mi mente

**Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. Nombres de lugares y personas; algunos son invención mía, otros son originales. Para mejor lectura, escuchar la canción "Crazy", versión de Sofía Calberg, y luego "Oración Contestada" de Alex Zurdo.**

 _-Yuuri, Yuuri... ¿Qué te gusta?_

 _-¿Hablas del arte o de tí?_

 _-La que quieras contestar primero..._

 _Bajo un atardecer en una banca de la academia, detrás de los dormitorios, se mecía por el viento frío un cabello azabache alborotado y unas hebras plateadas atadas a una coleta, las manos de dos chicos entrelazadas mientras el ojiazul miraba al japonés con ternura y éste miraba el lago que yacía ante ellos._

 _-Me gusta cómo me hablas, me hace sentir importante._

 _-Eres importante, para mí siempre lo serás._

 _-No me mientas así Vitya._

 _-No te miento mi katsudon._

 _-Me gusta que me hables al oído._

 _-¿Así de cerca?_

 _-¡Jajaja me haces cosquillas!_

 _-Y te vuelvo loco, ¿no?_

 _-Tanto que le cuento a Phichit de tí, dice que te traigo babeado. No le creo._

 _-Pues tan loco como te tengo yo a tí, tu me tienes el triple, y más._

 _'El triple y más... y más... y más...'_

 _ **Pasos sigilosos en la madera crujiente...**_

-¡Yuuri!- grito Chris al lado de la cama del aludido.

-¡AHHH ALÉJATE VIKTOR!- el nombrado se quedó boquiabierto frente al espejo de su cómoda.

-No se instala bien en las facilidades y ya lo estás acosando hasta en sueños. ¿Qué pasa contigo Viktor Nikiforov?- le dijo Chris al peliplata quien cepillaba con gracia su hermosa cabellera que llegaba hasta la cintura.

-No es mi culpa. ¿Yuuri qué soñabas?- dijo Viktior dejando su cepillo sobre la cómoda y mirando al interpelado por el reflejo del espejo.

-Nada malo, s-sólo que estabas cerca, muy cerca de mi rostro.- y Chris se tiró sobre las piernas de Yuuri a reírse de lo que éste había revelado.

-Es lo mejor que he oído ésta mañana. Jajaja, oye, levanta tu trasero de esa cama. Tienes entrenamiento.- dijo el suizo, levantando su cuerpo de la cama del azabache luego de una mirada punzante de Viktor.

-Voy al baño.- dijo Yuuri, tomando sus lentes y saliendo de la cama a su armario. 'El B...' pensó. Tomó su cepillo de dientes y una toalla pequeña, fue directo a la puerta y salió.

-Ya averiguaré qué soñó exactamente.- propuso Viktor quitándose unas pequeñas porquerías que le molestaban en los ojos.

-No imagino cómo lo harás, y juro que te va a ser difícil sacarle respuesta.- rió Chris revisando su Instagram.

-Cállate, lo verás...

 **en el baño**

-¡Yuuri!- gritó el thai al ver a su amigo.

-Phichito-kun, qué alivio verte.- dijo Yuuri abrazando al pelinegro.

-¿Qué pasó? Viktor es el diablo, lo apuesto todo a que sí.- reía el jovencito a punto de cepillar sus dientes mientras que el otro ya se encontraba en esa tarea.

-T..e equ..ivocas, e..z tofdo un án..gel caído **~escupitajo~** del cielo... ¡Pero no respeta el espacio personal!- bramó al viento, olvidando el resto de compañeros en el baño. -Ah, perdón.

-Eso es normal en él según lo que me dijo Yurio. Oye oye, te tengo un chisme...- y Yuuri lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?- dijo Yuuri y se desvistió para ducharse.

-Mi compañero de habitación, Seung, es... es un encanto. Casi no habla, pero sabe lo que hace. Es un experto montando y editando fotos. Jean, o mejor dicho JJ, es bueno pero es un presumido. Pero Seung es algo del otro mundo Yuuri.- dijo con ilusión en su voz Phichit.

-Bueno, a ver cómo nos trata la vida aquí hasta graduarnos.- dijo Yuuri desde adentro de la bañera. -Oye tuve un sueño raro, con el ruso raro ese de mi dormitorio.

-Viktor, tiene nombre.

-Cómo sea, estábamos juntos y me dijo que lo volvía loco y yo a él. Me dió hasta escalofríos al verlo ésta mañana, y lo peor es que le dije a él y a Christophe. Bueno, sólo le dije que su rostro estaba cerca del mío, nada más.

-Uuuuuuyyy me huele a sueños mojados jajaja.- reía el thai.

-¡Phichito! No hagas eso...- y salió Yuuri de la ducha.

-Sólo jugaba, agua fiestas.- 'A ver si aquí muestras tu mejor talento frente a ése chico...' pensó Phichit para sí.

Salieron del baño y cada uno se fue a su dormitorio a ponerse su uniforme, y Yuuri agradeció al cielo que Viktor no estaba ni Chris, por lo que se vistió tranquilo. Se fué por las escaleras y miró su teléfono: **7:34 am**.

Estaba a tiempo para desayunar, y se encontró con Yurio de frente.

-Agh, el cerdo. ¿Has visto a mi primo?- dijo el rubio.

-No, supuse que ya estaba abajo con Christophe y los demás.- contestó el azabache.

-Pues no está. Me harta tener que siempre guardarle comida, parece retrasado mental, o lo hace a propósito... En fín, me sorprende pedirte entonces que me ayudes a buscarlo, no contesta su teléfono.- dijo Yurio colgando la llamada que lo desvió al buzón.

-Bueno, deja que coma aunque sea algo de lo que pueda llevarme mientras camino.- dijo Yuuri, e intercambió número con Yurio y se dirigió al comedor. Agarró un emparedado de jamón de pavo con mantequilla de maní y un jugo de manzana, puesto que lo demás que había no le apetecía.

Caminó cerca de las aulas de clases, el patio de atrás de los dormitorios y nada. Yurio lo llamó para saber pues tampoco tenía alguna pista. Yuuri le dijo que revisaría el anfiteatro. Entró y todo estaba oscuro, salvo una pequeña luz blanca que daba sobre el piano de cola negro que allí había, y detrás un joven que se movía mientras tecleaba una melodía, parecía latina.

- _Tú, tú. Sólo tú, baby, a mí tu llegabas... Tú llegaste después de una oración y la misma, al cielo llegaba. Fuíste tú aquella confirmación, mucho más de lo que esperaba..._

-Viktor, Yurio te está buscando por cielo, mar y tierra. ¿No crees que--¿Qué haces?

-Yuuri, dime qué soñabas. Quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo.- dijo Viktor cuando saltó de su asiento y rodeó a Yuuri por la cintura.

-V-Viktor, es-estás muy c-cerca...- Yuuri no podía hablar pues el perfume de Viktor se le impregnó en los poros de la naríz.

-Dime tu sueño Yuuri, por favor...- susurró al oído del nipón y éste no aguantaba más sobre sus pies.

-Ven a de-desayunar y... ¡Te prometo que te lo digo pero ya, estás muy cerca!- protestó el japonés todo rojo como tomate y tratando de empujar a Viktor por sus hombros, sin tener resultado.

-Yuuri me tratas de lo peor. Eso es triste...- lo soltó Viktor yendo al piano de nuevo, pero Yuuri sostuvo su mano.

-Viktor, lo siento. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a--

-¿Tanta muestra de afecto de parte de alguien que no conoces? Ya te dije, yo imploraba al cielo por una cosa, y llegaste tú. No sé qué es lo que tienes, o qué me hace buscarte. Es inevitable.- se paró frente a Yuuri y lo miró a los ojos.

-Pues, pues me alegra que así sea. Quiero conocerte tanto como tú a mí, pero por favor, a menos que yo te diga lo contrario o que sea necesario, respeta mi espacio personal. Justo como ahora, no es tan difícil.- le dedicó una sonrisa sincera desde el corazón, haciendo que Viktor se sonriera igual.

-Pues vamos a llevarte a clases e ignoraré al cabeza de chorlito de Yurio. ¿Sabes lo divertido que es ver sus mensajes amenazantes con palabrotas que sólo un adulto diría?- dijo enseñando su teléfono a Yuuri y éste reía.

-Si apuesto a que es divertido escucharlo de igual manera.- contesto Yuuri en forma de broma. -Si yo llego a hacerle eso a mis padres, segurito limpiaría yo solo el onsen toda una semana.- relató el japonés mientras caminaban al comedor.

-¿Un onsen?- preguntó el níveo extrañado.

-Mis padres son dueños de un local de baños termales. No es la gran cosa, pero ellos y mi esfuerzo por venir aquí valieron la pena.- decía Yuuri mirando a su alrededor, y luego posó la vista en Viktor.

-Qué bueno que lo veas así. Bueno adelantemos algo ya que el director estaría muy furioso de que los alumnos lleguen tarde a sus clases. Hoy te toca fundamento.- dijo viendo el programa que sacó de la mochila de Yuuri sin permiso.

-¡Oye eso es mío! Jajaja quisiera saber cómo y cuando lo sacaste.- decía Yuuri forcejeando con Viktor de puntitas en sus pies.

-Te lo diré después. Vamos que llegarás tarde y ya desayuné. Por lo visto tú también.- y le pasó un brazo por la espalda y con la otra mano en el programa, emprendieron la marcha a las aulas. Todo iba bien hasta que se encontraron con cierta amenaza rubia de frente.

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde #%# andabas?!

 **Y así terminamos este pequeño capi. Lamento si está malo, me opinan si no les gusta como va. Es que he andado ocupada y las ideas se me complican. Veremos quién apacigua al gatito ruso jajaja. ¡Besos!**

 **¡Davai!**


	6. La realidad duele, pero no estás solo

**Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. Nombres de lugares y personas; algunos son invención mía, otros son originales.**

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde #%# andabas?!- le gritó Yurio a Viktor, y Yuuri se asustó.

-Pues andaba con Yuuri, ¿qué, eres ciego o tienes envidia?- retó el peliplata al gato, pues a estas alturas sus manos con uñas largas parecían garras.

-¡No me vengas con tus bromitas e insultos pendejos, el tío Alek dijo que vendría a verte al portón principal un minuto y ya lleva poco más de 40 minutos allí!

-Papá puede decir lo que quiera, nadie lo manda a abandonarme y querer acogerme de nuevo como si nada hubiese pasado.- Viktor soltó a Yuuri y empezó a discutir con Yurio, y gracias al cielo que estaban ellos tres allí, o eso creyeron, ya que había un estudiante de teatro como Yurio observando escondido.

-Después de todo el dinero que te ha dado y el apoyo que trata de demostrarte lo pones como una bolsa de mierda frente a la gente. Si yo tuviese la oportunidad de ver a mis padres aceptaría lo que fuera.- dijo Yurio cruzando sus brazos.

-Viktor yo... yo te espero en la-

-No te vayas Yuuri, tranquilo. Es que algunos aquí se creen superiores.- contestó rápido Viktor volviendo a juntarse al lado de Yuuri.

-¡Y el gran colmo es que ya ni te importo, me cambiaste por este "bellísimo cerdito" que lo que parece es un mongol de cuarta, y que talvez ni sabe hacer lo que sea que tenga de talento!- señaló Yurio a Yuuri con su dedo índice.

-Viktor suéltame...

-Yuuri te juro que-

-¡Que me sueltes!- gritó Yuuri y agarró el programa de la mano de Viktor y salió corriendo de allí, pero se le cayeron sus audífonos del bolsillo y no se dió cuenta.

-Yurio, me tienes harto.- dijo Viktor cabizbajo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, pegarme como la última vez? Si recuerdas, te dije que te arrepentirías si lo volvías a hacer.

-Pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo, talvez cambiarme de escuela o de país. Al menos tendré a mi madre a mi lado, no como tus padres que te dejaron en el orfanatorio y como abuelo Nikolai ya no está, si no es por mamá y por mí, ¡seguirías en la calle!- gritó Viktor, dejando a Yurio en profundo silencio, pero luego alzó la vista.

-Eres un mal nacido. Eres un imbécil y retardado mental...- contestó Yurio llorando con coraje, apretaba sus puños a sus costados. Viktor llegó hasta estar cerca de su rostro.

-Y tú eres un arrimado, malcriado, estorbo.- y cuando Viktor dijo esto, salió a buscar a Yuuri topándose con los audífonos con diseños de perro en cada audífono. Yurio se arrodilló y sollozaba abrazándose propiamente pues se sentía dolido hasta el fondo mientras recordaba...

 ** _flashback_**

 _-Yuratchka, tienes que quedarte con tu primo y tu tía (toser, carraspeo), yo ya no puedo cuidar de tí. No sé de tus papás._

 _-¡Pero abuelo, tengo 8 años, puedo cuidarme solito, pero no me dejes!_

 _-Yuri, sigue tus sueños, nunca los abandones. Me hará feliz saber que pudiste ser un gran actor. Te amo mucho mi niño._

 _-¡Abuelo, no dejes que me lleven! ¡Abuelo!_

 _¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo!_

 ** _fín de flashback_**

-Mi primo me odia, por egoísta, me odia. Yo... yo soy una basura...- sollozaba Yurio, pero alguien se arrodilló a su lado y él dió un pequeño brinco y cayó sentado en el suelo.

-Si fueras basura, no serías el mejor de la clase.- le dijo un chico de pelo negro, mirada penetrante y una barbilla fina pero varonil.

-¿Qué hacías tú escuchando?- limpiaba el ruso sus lágrimas.

-Escuché la pelea y me detuve. No te menosprecies por lo que diga la gente. Además, dudo que tú y tu primo hayan dicho en serio cada palabra. Pronto volverá a estar al lado tuyo como siempre.- indicó el muchacho levantando a Yurio del suelo.

-¿Qué no eres el de Kaszajistán?

-El mismo, Otabek Altin. Pero dime como quieras.

-Pues "Beka" es más sencillo para mí.- dijo Yurio viendo que el chico no dejaba de mirarle los ojos. -¿Tengo un circo ruso en la cara?- contestó Yurio todo rojo.

-Tienes una mirada fiera, como un soldado. No dejes que nadie te quite esa mirada, decidida y segura. Ven, vamos al salón.

-G-gracias Beka...- un mechón del cabello del rubio le ocultó su ojo derecho mientras caminaba con Otabek hasta las escaleras para ir a su salón.

 **en el jardín detrás de los dormitorios**

 _ **No me voy a rendir, sé que puedo seguir, soñar no cuesta nada. No me voy a quitar, al volver a empezar, más 'alante hay otra entrada...**_

- _Hay hay hay hay, otra más... Hay hay hay hay, tarde o temprano, llegaré..._ \- cantaba Yuuri escuchando música de su teléfono en el altavoz, pues no traía sus audífonos encima.

Tenía las piernas trepadas en un banco donde estaba sentado, las abrazaba a su pecho con la cabeza en las rodillas mientras se bebía sus lágrimas. La canción repitió, y alguien llegó hasta detrás de él.

-Te aconsejo que te vayas. No estoy de humor para nadie.- avisó el japonés.

-Vine porque dejaste estos en el suelo, y aparte, te va a dar tarde para ir a clases.- Viktor le tendió los audífonos a Yuuri, y éste los tomó.

-Ya ni me importan. Buscaré que me expulsen. De todos modos, no tengo talento.

-Lo tienes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no me has oído tocar?

-Porque simplemente lo sé.- Viktor se sentó al lado de Yuuri y soltó su cabello, el viento mañanero lo mecía.

-Siento que me falta inspiración, desde que Vicchan murió, no tengo a quién tocarle. Ese perro era mi vida, mi compañero. Tengo a mi hermana pero ya es grande y tiene su familia. Tu primo tiene razón; soy un cerdito.- y bajó la mirada, llorando de nuevo.

-Yuuri, ya deja el tema. Yurio no piensa antes de hablar. Dime, ¿qué piensas?- Viktor pasó un brazo por detras de Yuuri y lo estrechó un poco más hacia él, y Yuuri bajó sus piernas dejándose abrazar.

-¿Qué de todo?- preguntó el azabache, y sintió que Viktor con su mano empujaba su cabeza hacia el hombro que le ofreció.

-Pues no sé, _¿qué te gusta Yuuri?_ \- y al Viktor preguntar eso, recordó que más o menos así era el sueño que tuvo con él, así que se hizo la idea de dejarle saber de una vez qué era lo que soño.

-Pues, ¿te digo algo? Me gustan las coincidencias.

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó Viktor a la vez que sintió que su otra mano era tomada por las de Yuuri.

-Pues, para mí es una coincidencia que así era mi sueño, sólo que era un atardecer, no la mitad de la mañana.- Yuuri no se atrevía a alzar la vista a donde Viktor.

-Really? Me alegra saberlo. Por cierto, linda canción, la tocaría para tí todos los días.

-¿No crees que vamos tan rápido y llevamos menos de 24 horas conociéndonos? Y la canción es de un latino, Danny Fornaris.

 ** _No llores, te haces daño. Te acompaño en tu soledad, a gritar "¡No voy a llorar!"_**

-Bueno, será que se ve rápido, pero si lo que quieres es algo al paso lento, se puede. Ahora, no quiero que te regañen en el primer día, deja que te acompañe al salón.

-Ni siquiera sé lo que quiero aún. Eres... esto es... es muy extraño para mí.- decía Yuuri al tiempo que se puso de pié y Viktor también, tomaron sus mochilas y ya iban caminando, sin soltar sus manos, y por extraño que fuera, Yuuri no quería soltar esa mano y apretó el agarre, Viktor se dió cuenta.

-Yuuri, sea lo que sea, si te gusta, déjalo ser. Y tranquilo, podremos estar en salones diferentes, pero no dudes que llegaré a buscarte tan pronto suene el timbre.

-Yo... uhm, etto-

-No te dejaré solo...- Viktor le dijo después de callar a Yuuri con un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya lo sé...- 'Te lo agradezco mucho.' pensó Yuuri, mirando enternecido al rostro sereno con vista alfrente, mientras caminaban por las escaleras hacia el salón del japonés.

 _Mamá, papá, tenían razón. Fuí corriendo por donde escuché esa voz que me dijo "Sígueme...", y emprendí un largo viaje con un objeto de segunda mano y mi corazón palpitante del deseo de ser alguien. Creí que había adquirido sordera momentánea o había fingido esa voz en mi cabeza, pero ya ví quién fue el que me llamó. Tan pronto puedo decir, que en el barco donde Viktor Nikiforov esté montado, yo lo seguiré, lanzándome a su abrazo. Y si algún día me pierdo, como el río llega al mar, de nuevo llegaré hasta él..._

 **Lindoooooo gracias gracias por su tiempo jejeje. Mi primita bella que se dedica a soñar despierta conmigo; te agradezco por leer mi historia Sra. Nikiforov :3 a todos los que le dan follow y favorite, les agradecería un millón un lindo review. Sííí, llegó Otabek al rescate, no iba a dejar que el gatito sufra tanto por ser huérfano en mi fic. ¡Besos!**

 **¡Davai!**

 **(La música en éste capítulo: _Llega_ de Danny Fornaris.)**


	7. ¿Insinúas que?

**Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. Nombres de lugares y personas; algunos son invención mía, otros son originales. (Discúlpenme el retraso )**

De verdad que Yuri Plisetsky ya estaba idiotizado a la potencia máxima. La profesora de teatro hablaba sin parar sobre las diferentes tipos de gesticulaciones al interpretar una escena erótica en cualquier obra o inlcuso en el cine y la televisión, y a veces hasta para una simple sesión fotográfica.

Otabek estaba un asiento de por medio lejos de él, ya que así el ojiverde lo quiso. 'Deberías de considerar el hecho de que él te levantó del misero charco que tú mismo hiciste...' se pensó Yurio.

-Y bueno mis alumnos, así termina la clase de hoy. Pueden retirarse.- indicó la profesora y poco a poco todo el mundo fue agarrando sus mochilas para irse a la siguiente clase, que era clase curricular, Historia.

-Yura, te acompaño a tu clase si quieres.- ofreció Otabek, y el mencionado arqueó una ceja por el apodo que le dió su compañero, aunque no le incomodó.

-No te molestes, estoy bien. Además, debes tener cosas más importantes que hacer.- contestó el rubio tomando sus pertenencias.

-De hecho ahora estoy libre, el profe de Álgebra no vino hoy.

-Tsk, está bien...- se rindió Yurio, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Iban al tercer piso para el salón donde Yurio tenía su clase, y se encontraron con Viktor y Yuuri de frente, estos iban para Educación Física.

-H-hola Yurio. Perdona lo de-

-Calla Yuuri, en este caso quien tiene que disculparse soy yo. Lamento lo que te dije, fuí un idiota insensible bocazas.- dijo el peliplata tendiendo una mano hacia su primo, y éste agarró la correa de su mochila en su hombro y la apretó con fuerza. -Por favor, eres mi familia.

-Yo... yo-

-Yura...- Otabek tomó a Yurio de su mano libre y la apretó un poco.

-Como quieras. La próxima vez, te golpearé y se lo diré a tía Sophie.

-Mamá estará orgullosa de tus actos Yurio.- dijo Viktor riéndose.

-Apuesto a que sí.- dijo Yurio y estrechó la mano de su primo. -Y tú, disculpa mi estupidez. Demonios, me sorprende estar pidiendo disculpas.

-No te preocupes. Todo tiene una primera vez.- dijo Yuuri, sonriendo. -Vamos Viktor que llegaremos tarde.

-¿Ya qué? Bueno chicos nos vemos en el almuerzo.- se despidió Viktor y Yuuri sólo hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire.

-Claro, nos vemos.- dijo Yurio y Otabek le palmeó la espalda un poco antes de terminar de subir las escaleras.

 **en la cancha de recreo**

-Bueno muchachos, chicas, hoy tenemos aquí a un nuevo alumno al cual deberíamos de darle oportunidad de que se presente. Pasa, sin miedo vamos.- dijo el profesor a cargo de la clase, Yatoshi-senpai. Yuuri miró a Viktor y él le hizo un guiño y ladeó la cabeza sonriendo, y Yuuri se paró del suelo para ir al centro de la cancha.

-H-hola, soy Katsuki Yuuri, y vengo de Japón-

-¡Eso es obvio!- gritó un estudiante de cabellos negros y ojos un tanto entre gris y azul.

-¡JJ cállate!- le gritó una chica de cabello rojo hasta los hombros. -Continúa, lindo.

-Ah, pues mi aplicación es en música, en cuerdas frotadas, con el violín, pero sé tocar otros instrumentos y también puedo bailar cualquier música.- terminó el chico y fue a su lugar de nuevo en el suelo.

-Jean Jacques, parece que te gusta hacer lagartijas, ¿no? Me haras 3 series de 30, y luego correrás 20 minutos sin tomar agua hasta que acabes.- dijo el profesor Yatoshi, y los demás sólo corearon un "Uh".

Todo el mundo estaba alrededor de Yuuri como las abejas a la miel, pues no muchos estudiantes eran de esos lugares de Oriente, y se podría decir que Viktor ya estaba algo celoso. Cuando el profesor indicó que se cambiaran para dar clase de estiramientos, todos los varones en los vestidores estaban preparados, pero faltaba Yuuri y Viktor fue a revisarlo. Cuando entró, se encontró con un Yuuri vestido sólo con un leggin hasta más abajo de la mitad de muslo, y buscaba una camiseta sin mangas en su mochila, y no vió a Viktor entrar, y mucho menos vió cuando éste le acorraló en los casilleros.

-¿Yuuri qué estás haciendo?

-¿Q-qué estás ha-haciendo tú?

-Yo pregunté primero.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Estoy cambiándome para la clase. Vete que me da vergüenza.- imploró Yuuri, preso entre los brazos de Viktor apoyados en los casilleros y una rodilla entre las piernas del chico para que no tuviera salida.

-No debería de darte vergüenza Yuuri, eres hermoso tal y como eres.- dijo Viktor mientras miraba a Yuuri fijo en los ojos. 'Dale tiempo Viktor, ¡dale tiempo!' se regañó mentalmente el peliplata.

-No sé qué decir, salvo gracias.- contestó Yuuri, sonriente. 'Es bastante atractivo-¡¿qué demonios te estás pensando Katsuki?!' se regaño Yuri de nuevo.

-No hay problema, ahora vístete y nos vemos afuera.- y Viktor se pegó al oído de Yuuri -No te tardes.

-Ah, n-no...- Yuuri rebosaba de sangre en sus mejillas.

Salió del vestidor, y cuando se puso en posición para empezar a estirar, notó un cabello rubio con un mechon rojo en su fila -¿Minami?- el nombrado volteó a la derecha.

-¿Katsuki Yuuri? ¡Yuuri-kun!- llamó a su amigo de igual procedencia y se cambió de lugar en las filas para estar a su lado. -Qué gusto verte Yuuri-kun.

-Igualmente digo, lamento que nos hayamos ido sin tí.

-No hay cuidado, tenían que irse ya. Lo que me disgustó fue que al llegar aquí en la noche, no pise bien en mi dormitorio y ya estaba un loco "stalkeando" a los demás y a mí. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¡Kenjiro! ¡Katsuki! ¡Al suelo y hagan 30!- gritó el profesor y los muchachos sólo suspiraron. Cuando ya estaban en el suelo a punto de empezar los push ups, Viktor se les unió. -Nikiforov, ¿se puede saber qué haces?

-¿Compañerismo?- respondió el peliplata.

-Ajá... Hazlos, ¿qué más da?- se resignó el profesor y se fue a dar el resto de la clase, Viktor y los dos japoneses se integraron al grupo minutos después.

 **después de clases, en las duchas del vestidor**

-No había necesidad de que te quedaras, Viktor.- dijo Yuuri mientras terminaba de ponerse jabón y lavarse.

-Quise hacerlo, no los iba a dejar solos.- respondió Viktor quien estaba secando su cabello para cepillarlo.

- _Arigato gozaimasu Vikutoru._ \- dijo Minami en su idioma natal, y Viktor asintió sonriente.

-Minami, ¿sabes por algún motivo quién fue a molestarlos a tí y a tus compañeros?- preguntó Yuuri, cerró el grifo del agua y empezó a secarse el cabello.

-No recuerdo el nombre, pero sí sus ojos verdes y su, ~ahem~, ajustado trasero.

-¡Minami-kun!- exclamó Yuuri sorprendido de los detalles que daba el chico del colmillo.

-Se llama Christophe Giacometti, pero dile Chris. Créeme que tendrás que acostumbrarte a verlo rondando por tu piso.- dijo Viktor, a la vez que amarraba su cabello, y procedió a vestirse.

-Si tú lo dices... Bueno ya me voy. Yuuri-kun, creo que nos toca juntos Ciencias Ambientales y luego almuerzo.

-Claro, yo voy contigo entonces, espera que me vista.

-Yo tengo Física Cuántica. Pero los acompaño hasta allá y me voy a mi salón.

-Gracias, Viktor.- respondió Yuuri, poniéndose su ropa.

-Todo por el mejor artista del mundo.

-¿Yuuuuri-kuuuuun...?

 **Bueno y así culmina este lindo capi. Perdonen el retraso, ando sin wifi en el iPod y es difícil actualizar desde el celular. ¡Besos!**

 **¡Davai!**


	8. Descubriendo facetas (1)

**Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. Nombres de personas y lugares; algunos son invención mía, otros son originales.**

 **Advertencia: ¡Tendremos apariciones de personajes a base de _fanarts_ en este fic!**

 ** _Yuuri_**

"Mierda mierda mierda..." era en todo lo que pensaba cuando Minami me dijo mi nombre así.

-Bueno bueno ya señoritas, que la próxima clase necesita los vestidores. Largo.- dijo el profesor Yatoshi y mis mente agradeció a Kami-sama por ese estridente silbato que sonó después.

Camino a la siguiente clase, pude divisar a Phichit y nos hacía señas a mí y a Minami para que adelantáramos el paso.

-Yuuri-kun, ¿te veré en el comedor?

-No lo sé Minami, ahora mismo no me acostumbro al sazón de la comida de aquí, sin ofender.- miré a Viktor, y se encogió de hombros.

-No hay ofensa, es tu paladar después de todo.- y me sonrió, maldita sonrisa que me dá maripósas en el estómago.

-Bueno pues...¡te veo adentro!- corrió mi compatriota hasta el lado de Phichit, y yo muerto de la vergüenza.

-Simpático tu amigo.

-¿Gracias?- no sabía si eso era un cumplido para Minami o más bien una burla disimulada; voté por la segunda opción.

-Mira, si no quieres comer aquí, te invito algo afuera. De todos modos, tengo que salir a medio día donde mi padre, así no tengo que verlo yo sólo...- me dijo Viktor y luego musitó unas palabrerías en ruso mientras yo me debatía en el pensamiento.

-Bueno, creo que sí pod--

-¡Gracias _tomodachi_! (amigo) ¿Lo dije bien verdad?- me preguntó, y vaya que rápidamente asentí, haciendo que sonriera, me encantó cómo quedó el japonés con su acento ruso.

-Nos vemos...- di pasos trastabillados a mi salón sintiendo que me taladraban la espalda con la mirada.

 ** _Viktor_**

Andaba enfuscado en mis pensamientos a más de cuarenta minutos de clase de Física Cuántica, a la cual no le había mostrado el más mínimo interés, pensando en Yuuri y su lindo sonrojo. Todo iba bien hasta que una cabellera roja me sacó de la burbúja que me había hecho yo mismo.

-La maestra salió a la dirección y no creo que regrese. ¿Nos quedamos hasta que suene el timbre?

-Mila, tenías que venir a interrumpirme...- solté en un suspiro, pues Mila Babicheva era alguien persistente cuando se lo proponía, y vaya que _jodía_ , con toda la honestidad del mundo.

-A ver, te conozco desde el jardín de niños. ¿Quien es _el_ o _la_ causante de tu "migraña"?

-No te lo diré aunque me quites las uñas con pinzas y me metas los dedos en hielo y sal.- reí mentalmenre al decir eso.

-Wow, qué macábro. Soy tu amiga y tengo derecho a saber. Uhm, me huele a que...es de la facultad de música.

-¿Cómo lo s--

-Tus audífonos y la canción que llevan. ¿Es violinísta?

-Mila, te juro que me estás asustando.

-Lo sabía. Una más; al menos de aquí, no es.- dió directo al clavo, me sacó de quicio.

-¡Para!- respiré hondo para controlarme pues los demás se quedaron viendo, me relajé y le fuí honesto. -Acertaste; está asignado conmigo y Chris, se llama Yuuri Katsuki.

-Espera, ¿Katsuki dijiste?

-Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

-Bueno, escuché a Sara hablar de un tal Katsuki cuando vino de Japón hace meses. Dijo que donde se hospedaron ella y Mickey, un chico se la pasaba en su habitación haciendo covers de la artista Lindsey Stirling. Mira, trajo evidencia.- Mila me dió su celular por el cual anduvo buscando mientras me hablaba y reprodujo el video, por lo demás, quedé embelesado y anonadado.

 ** _Narradora_**

Cuando dió la hora de almuerzo, Yuuri habían explicado con anticipación a sus amigos lo que haría y ellos asintieron y se fueron a comer. Yuuri esperó fielmente a Viktor al lado del portón de salida peatonal y cuando éste apareció, decidió no decirle nada a Yuuri del video que vió.

Caminaban hablando sobre los diferentes climas en el lugar, hasta que Viktor notó a lo lejos una figura familiar y le pidió a Yuuri disculpas anticipadas por cualquier comportamiento de parte y parte, y la figura llegó hasta ambos. Un caballero de más o menos un metro setenta, cabello largo atado en una coleta y negro, salvo por una que otra cana, y lacio como el de Viktor. Tenía la piel clara y los ojos verdes

-Hola Vitya, tanto tiempo.- dijo el hombre, no pasaba de los 40, pero su expresión era un tanto estresada.

-No tienes derecho a llamarme así, y sólo han sido tres semanas.

-Que para mí han sido eternas. Oh, hola jovencito.

-H-hola.

-Supongo que no te hablaron de mí, soy Alec Nikiforov.- y entendiendo que es asiático, hizo reverencia al saludar a Yuuri lo cual lo emocionó un poco.

-Katsuki Yuuri, señor Nikiforov.- repitió la reverencia el más joven.

-Llámame Alec, Yuuri.

-Bueno basta de tus cursilerías. Muero de hambre.- dijo Viktor, brazos cruzados, y en ruso para no asustar más a Yuuri, pues sólo se hablaban en inglés debido a las nacionalidades.

-De acuerdo. De todos modos somos esperados.- contestó su padre en ruso igual. Yuuri venía metido en su celular a todas estas.

-¿Eh?- hizo Viktor mientras caminaban hacia un restaurant, al parecer de comida oriental.

-Ya verás...- dijo Alec.

 **en el restaurante**

Yuuri se percató de que la mesa estaba obviamente arreglada para más de tres personas, pero se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que Viktor y Alec lo enfrascaron en la conversación, que tenía que ver con la música y casualidades de la vida, el grupo favorito de Yuuri también era de los predilectos del padre de Viktor.

-Neon Trees de verdad que saben combinar música de los ochentas con el presente.- dijo el padre de Viktor mientras sorbía su té.

-Ni digamos de las letras, sus composiciones llegan al alma. Me gusta mucho _Foolish Behavior_ , habla sobre cómo una pareja, sin saber porqué ni cómo ni cuándo, terminan bailando juntos en un lugar, y luego uno puede pensar que no sólo fue un baile...- dijo Yuuri y carcajeó un poco, haciendo que el peliplata sonrojara con tal trino de voz, lo comparó con la golondrina en primavera. Luego recordó algo que debía decirle a su padre e iba a pedirle que salieran un minuto, pero tan pronto pidió disculpas a Yuuri y llamó a su padre a levantarse, se sentó por dos presencias frente a la mesa, y Yuuri ni se díga cómo estaba; un joven de cabellos plateados como los de Viktor sonreía de brazos cruzados, su cabello llegaba a la altura de sus hombros y tenía uno que otro mechón teñido de negro, tenía los ojos de un gris azulado, y tenía una argolla en su labio inferior en el lado izquierdo. Luego, a su derecha había una chica con el mismo color de cabello, pero éste estaba ondulado debido al trabajo de tenazas, y unas cuantas trenzas sueltas lo adornaban, caía más abajo de las nalgas de la chica, y tenía los ojos entre azul oscuro y casi negro, llevaba una argolla en su nariz en el oroficio derecho, y portaba casi la misma actitud que el anterior.

Por la mente de Viktor hubo una lluvia de recuerdos y casi llora si no llega a ser porque se aferró de la chamarra de Yuuri, y cuando hubo ruido de sus bocas a la misma vez, todo tembló alrededor de Viktor:

-¡Hola hermanito!

 **¡Chan chan chaaaaaaaan! Perdón por ser tan mala, anduve ocupada de asuntos hasta el copote y no había tenido tiempito. ¿Qué pasara ahora? *risa malévola***

 **Veré si puedo actualizar rápido, por lo pronto dejo saber que estaré sin internet un tiempo, así que veré qué hago, cumpliré cueste lo que cueste. Gracias por los follows y favorites. Dejenme un review y seré más felíz que un pato con dos colas.. xD okno 7w7 ¡Besos!**

 **¡Davai!**


	9. Descubriendo facetas (2)

**Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. Nombres de personas y lugares; algunos son invención mía** , **otros son originales. Recordando: hay OC's.**

 ** _Narradora_**

-¡Hola hermanito!- exclamaron al unísino el par.

-P-pe-pero, ¿pero qué--

-Nos da gusto verte también Vitya, hace un año que dejamos de verte y-- la chica fue interrumpida.

-Fue por cause de éste anciano...- terminó el chico.

-Hey, más respeto. Y por favor hablen en inglés. Nuestro invitado es de Japón y aún no se familiariza con el ruso.- dijo Alec.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Hola soy Verónika y-- interrumpida de nuevo.

-Yo soy Vitaliy, y-- luego al unísono de nuevo:

-Somos los hermanos mayores de Viktor.- el aludido sintió que se le fue la sangre a los pies.

-Vitya, ¿no nos vas a saludar?- preguntó Verónika, y Viktor no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó y corrió a los brazos de su hermana mayor. Se abrazaban y lloraban, y Vitaliy se unió al abrazo. Luego de varios segundos de "estabilizar" al más joven, Vitaliy comenzó a hablar.

-¿Quien es tu amigo?

-Ah, sí. Él es Yuuri Katsuki, está conmigo en la academia de bellas artes.

-Lindos lentes _mi corazón_.- dijo Verónika las últimas palabras en castellano, y Yuuri por suerte las entendió.

-Oye, tranquila, tienes a tus novias sólo para tí. Deja a mi amigo fuera de tus cochinadas.- dijo Viktor riéndose, pero su hermana le picó las costillas con sus delgados dedos en modo de broma.

-Vitya, vinimos para decirte algo importante... ¿Porqué no mejor comemos y vamos a otra parte a platicar? No queremos que entres tarde.- dijo Vitaliy.

-Bueno, está bien.

Se sentaron y una mesera les atendió, Yuuri terminó pidiendo okonomiyakis y un poco de arroz, mientras que los demás degustaban comida más elaborada. Luego de charlar con Yuuri un poco, decidieron que era hora de irse para que Viktor hablara con sus hermanos, llegaron hasta un pequeño parque cerca de la academia y Yuuri se quedó con el padre de Viktor mientras el peliplata hablaba con sus relativos.

 ** _Yuuri_**

Me emociona mucho saber que Viktor tiene hermanos, como yo tengo a Mari, me pregunto porqué habrán estado separados para que Viktor reaccionara así, y el padre de él interrumpió mi línea de pensamiento.

-¿Sabes? Hace tanto no veía a mi hijo así de felíz.

-Señor, por lo que tengo entendido, Viktor no pasa mucho tiempo con usted, ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón, pero eso me lo busqué yo. Abandoné a su madre y a sus hermanos cuando él era apenas un bebé. Su madre y yo llegamos a acuerdos, y me dió a Nika y Tolya, para ella poder criar a Vitya.

-Eso...eso es...no tengo palabras. Viktor nunca me mencionó que tuviese hermanos.

-Bueno, talvez no te quiere incluír en sus problemas, él es así. Pero volviendo al tema, Sophie crió a Viktor dejándole saber de la existencia de sus hermanos, pues por lo tanto, yo tenía que traerlos cada cierto tiempo para que compartieran juntos, pero eso nos afectaba a mí y a su madre, pues yo deseaba volver con ella, pero se negaba.

-Eso es algo penoso señor.

-Lo sé. Pero a pesar de todo, nunca dejé de traerlos para que vieran a su hermano, además, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero Viktor es mucho más abierto con Nika que con Tolya.

-Bueno, yo tengo sólo una hermana así que...no puedo decir mucho.

-Pero al menos ya sabes varias cosas. Lo demás corresponde que él te lo diga con el tiempo.

-Como usted crea conveniente señor--

-Por favor dime Alec, parezco viejo cuando me dices "señor"- rió el padre de Viktor y yo muerto de vergüenza.

-C-claro, Alec.

 ** _Narradora_**

Mientras toda aquella conversación se producía, Viktor no cabía de la alegría al recibir la noticia que le dieron sus hermanos.

-Viviremos aquí en San Petersburgo, en aquél edificio.- dijo Verónika señalando un complejo de apartamentos que quedaba al norte de la academia.

-Podremos verte cuantas veces querramos, los días que querramos.- dijo Vitaliy.

-No volveremos a separarnos nunca más.- dijo Viktor más para sí mismo que para sus hermanos, pero Verónika contestó su aseveración.

-Es verdad, pequeño Vitya, nunca más...- y se abrazaron los tres, Viktor lloraba.

-Bueno bueno ya, que llegarás tarde. Vamos con tu amigo de una buena vez.- Vitaliy era un poquito más rudo de lo normal, pero estaba en su naturaleza desde pequeño, Verónika era más pasiva, pero cuando se meten con sus hermanos se transforma. Ambos de 21 años, Verónika siendo mayor por 10 minutos, siempre quiso que su familia fuese unida, y lo habían logrado.

Regresaron a donde estaba Yuuri y su padre, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la academia, Viktor al lado derecho de Yuuri, Verónika al lado de Viktor y Vitaliy venía detrás de ellos junto con su padre, y Vitaliy notó que Viktor venía casi amarrando a Yuuri con su brazo.

-Papá, ¿no crees que están muy juntos?

-¿Porqué, Tolya?

-Meh, pura curiosidad. Me está que mi hermanito gusta de éste extranjero.

-Vitaliy Nikiforov, no se te ocurra estar jodiendo a tu hermano con eso.

-Oyeeee, agua bendita y jabón para esa boca papá.- y Vitaliy comenzó a reírse, su padre trató mantener su seriedad, pero terminó riendo también.

Llegaron a la academia y acordaron verse en la semana. Intercambiaron números de teléfono entre todos, aunque Yuuri estaba algo reacio al principio, pero Verónika terminó convenciéndolo. Ya adentro de los predios de la academia, Viktor veía un poco preocupado a Yuuri.

-¿Qué pasa por tu mente, Yuuri?

-Ah, etto, tu padre...

-¿...mi padre? Espera, ¿qué te dijo el viejo ese?

-Bueno, no me dijo nada malo. Sólo me platicó unas cosas de tí y de tus hermanos; el porqué de tu reacción al verlos y la historia detrás de su separación.

-Rayos, lamento que sepas eso. ¿Ya no serás mi amigo?- dijo Viktor, y le tomó las manos a Yuuri.

-Pero qué cosas se te ocurren Vitya, no tengo que dejar mi amistad contigo por eso.- le sonrió Yuuri. -Vamos que ya toca clase de instrumento.

-Por cierto, tocas excelente.- 'Demonios, ya la cagué.' pensó Viktor al ver que Yuuri quedó en silencio.

-Viktor, ¿cuándo me has visto tocar?

-Eh, un pajarito me mostró un video donde haces un cover de la violinísta Lindsey Stirling. Es magnífico.- a Yuuri se le coloreó la cara de rojo.

-¡¿Qu-quién fue?!

-No te alarmes... De seguro tocas mucho más y mejor que eso. ¡Estuvo _amazing_!

-P-pues, si tu lo dices...

-Ya vamos que llegarás tarde.

Y ajenos a lo demás, caminaban rumbo al salón de Yuuri, éste ignorando que ya Viktor había descubierto lo que haría el japonés en _La Bienvenida..._

 **Buahahahaha *cof cof* perdón. xD**

 **Me adelanté otro capítulo más para no dejarlos con la duda de quiénes son los hermanos de nuestro Nalgas De Oro xD Suri, mi fiel seguidora, primita gracias por apoyarme. Gracias por sus follows y favorites. Un review o dos serán bien recibidos. ¡Besos!**

 **¡Davai!**


	10. ¿Yo, Eros? Bromeas

**Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. Nombres de personas y lugares; unos son invención mía, otros son originales. Recordatorio: ¡OC's presentes!**

 ** _Narradora_**

Ya eran pasadas las 2:45 pm, en el cuarto piso, Yuuri estaba emocionado por estar en su primera clase de música, junto con su violín, al que llamó "Vito" hacía 3 años; un violín cuatro cuartos (4/4), la medida perfecta para sus naturalmente bronceados brazos, dedos finos y largos que recorrían el diapasón de Vito de escala en escala, bemoles y sostenidos, en la clave de Sol, interpretando un minueto de Bach.

-Yuuri, recuerda que al ser un allegretto, debes de enmarcar los acentos bajo las negras, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro que sí señorita Nikolayevna.

-Puedes llamarme con el -senpai si gustas Yuuri.

-C-claro, Valeria-senpai.- el jovencito acomodó sus lentes de nuevo empujándolos por el puente, mientras acataba lo que su profesora acababa de indicarle, y él siente que han sido las mejores dos horas y media de clase de su vida.

Mientras, en el primer piso...

-¡Viktor Nikiforov! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de las corcheas?! ¡No puedes alargarlas!

-Ay Yakov no te esponjes, vamos, apuesto a que piensas que se oyen bien así.- contestó el peliplata a su profesor y director de la academia, Yakov Feltsman.

-No se trata de lo que se oiga bien, es que lo hagas correcto para poder graduarte y entrar al conservatorio Vitya. Alguien que no sigue el orden del pentagrama no puede estar en la sinfónica.

-Pronto te quedarás calvo si sigues pensando en eso.

-...¡Viktor!

-¡Ay ya ya, valí madre ya está bien! Cómo molestas... _kuso_. ( _mierda_ en japonés)- murmuró Viktor, Yakov hizo el que no escuchó nada.

-Desde arriba, en la redonda.

-¿En el _S_ _i_ de nuevo? ¡Pero si iba bien!

-Hasta que alargaste las corcheas. Vamos o no te dejaré ir al conjunto hoy.

-Hum, me necesitan ahí, sin mis dedos no hay pentagrama completo. Un pentagrama incompleto es--

-Es un músico sin propósito de vivir, ya lo sé. Ahora, hazlo bien.

-Yakov, te adoro.- dijo Viktor con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, volviendo a iniciar el tema en cuestión.

En los primeros acordes, tocaba porque las notas estaban ahí escritas, y trataba de hacerse el que leía, pues tocar de oído tenía sus ventajas y desventajas, más esa pieza era para interpretarla por un piano, un chello, un bajo (chello pero más grande y más grave) un sintetizador, y un violín. Tenía el instrumental puesto para dejarse llevar, pero sabía que tocaba de memoria por conocer de antemano lo que venía después.

 _-¿Tan apacible melodía no tiene a quien justificarse?-_ pensaba Viktor. Sus dedos iban recorriendo poco a poco, miraba el pentagrama en el atril del piano, hasta que su vista periférica notó un cabello azabache asomar por el cristal de la puerta del salón; en efecto era Yuuri esperando por él afuera, pero el nipón no se percató de que Viktor le observaba.

 _-Espera, al menos yo sí tengo a quién justificar lo que interpreto. Es suave, tímido pero dejando entrever que antes de él, todo era un dolor indescriptible como músico, pues me sentía vacío. Yuuri Katsuki, eres diferente...-_ pensó Viktor, mientras sonreía al tocar.

-Vitya, no vas nada mal, ¿ves? Sólo debías ponerle cariño a la interpretación. Deberías buscar algo quete inspire, una _musa_.

 _-Creo que ya la tengo._ Claro Yakov.- Viktor siguió tocando.

-¿Quién está afuera?- el profesor se dirijió a la puerta y encontrándose con Yuuri, lo invitó a pasar. Y Viktor de nuevo, se hizo el que no lo vió.

-Está concentrado muchacho, ya mismo estará contigo.- le dijo el hombre a Yuuri, quien se sentó casi detrás de Viktor, pero en una posición donde podía verle el rostro, su cabello atado caía por sobre su hombro derecho, parecía que danzaba.

Cuando la interpretación acabó, se volteó para salir del piano, encontrándose con Yuuri, sonreía tierno con sus mejillas pinceladas con carmesí de su sangre.

-Eso fue precioso Viktor. Ese instrumental es de los favoritos de mi papá, adoraba que yo se los interpretara.

-Y aún puedes hacerlo, ¿no?

-Bueno sí, pero es que estoy tan lejos de casa...

-Ya ya, nada de tristezas.- luego el peliplata se puso a pensar, ya tenían a todos los músicos excepto al violinísta, así que pensó en Yuuri. -Oye, te propongo algo.

-Dime.

-Ayúdame con esto, y ya verás que podrás tocar para que tus papás te escuchen y te vean más pronto de lo que crees.- le extendió las hojas de la partitura de la canción, las partes del violín, y Yuuri las tomó nervioso.

-V-Viktor... no creo poder tocar esto.- mentira, él podía, Viktor lo ponía de nervios.

-Sí puedes, llévalas a tu maestra mañana y que te ayude a empezar si quieres.

-Vitya, hay que audicionar para poder tener al intérprete.- cortó el ambiente Yakov.

-Vamos, él toca excelente, deberías oírlo.

-Viktor, el señor Feltsman tiene razón, mejor audiciono como todos los demás.

-Llévatela, y la practicas entonces para que la toques a la perfección en la audición.- sonrió el ruso.

-C-claro, Viktor. Me invitaron al conjunto.

-Oye, yo soy el pianista del conjunto. Podemos ir juntos.

-Ah, seguro. Nos vemos entonces señor director.

-Nos vemos Yuuri japonés.

-¿Uhm?

-Ah, es que recuerda que mi primo es Yuri también, por eso Yakov te dice así, no le late decirle "Yurio".

-Claro... Nos vemos.

 **4:00 pm, anfiteatro**

-Como quisiera que alguno de mis profesores de Hasetsu estuviesen aquí.

-Yuuri, te va a ir bien.

Entraban por las puertas del gran lugar, Yuuri temblaba como vara de guayabo con Vito en su estuche, estaba aterrado por saber si encajaba en esa perfección.

-Escuché que hay una nueva profesora, estudió todo nuestro repertorio para éste semestre.

-Pues debe de ser muy buena, porque--

-¡Yuuri!- el aludido conoció esa voz.

-M-¡Minako-senpai!- Yuuri corrió hasta donde la mujer he hizo reverencia para saludarle, la misma correspondió igual.

\- Qué bueno que estés bien Yuuri.

\- ¿Así que usted fue la profesora de ballet de Yuuri?

\- No puedo creerlo, tú eres Viktor Nikiforov, el gran Viktor Nikiforov.- Minako reconoció al joven ruso de ese modo.

-Así es, en carne y hueso.

-Yuuri, tienes la dicha de tener un _as_ del piano como amigo.

-Gracias Minako-senpai- dijo Yuuri sonriendo.

-Pero tú no te quedas atrás Yuuri. Vamos, que empezaremos tarde, tendremos tiempo de hablar luego. Por cierto, llama a tus padres, los dejaste esperando llamada anoche.

-Ah, claro lo siento. El cambio de horario y establecerme no fue fácil.

-Somos compañeros de dormitorio, mi deber era ayudarlo pero en vez de eso, anduve entreteniéndolo. Es mi culpa.

-No Viktor, es mía por dejarme distraer.- rió Yuuri.

-Bueno ya. A sus posiciones.

- _Hai senpai_!

- _Da._

Todo el mundo se acomodó, Yuuri en la segunda fila de los violínes primeros, Viktor en el piano, Yurio estaba en los violínes segundos, Chris en el arpa y Sara en el coro.

La melodía que tocaban hablaba de una pareja, que luego de viajar por tantos mundos, al final se reencuentran y hacen un baile que los une para siempre. Luego de ensayarla varias veces, cuando acabó la clase, todo el mundo fue a prepararse para _La Bienvenida_ , pues estaban en enero y habia ingresos nuevos de estudiantes.

Viktor y Yuuri estaban en su dormitorio, pues Chris andaba de parrandero como siempre.

-No sé que tocar para esa actividad. Le tengo miedo a fallar.

-Tienes que mantenerte tranquilo, déjame ayudarte.

-No tengo ni siquiera un tema.

-Pues... Uhm, ¿qué sientes cuando tocas tu violín?

-Eh, bueno, al tocar a Vito siento que me lleno de amor, pero me transforma, es como si estuviera dividido; una parte de mi demuestra el amor hermoso que le tengo a mi instrumento, la otra es un amor pasional, quiero que todos vean lo sensual que puede ser mi sonido.- y tan pronto Yuuri dejó de hablar y analizó lo que dijo, se coloreó rojo hasta las orejas.

-¡Eso es perfecto! Ahora, ¿porqué "Vito"?

-Siempre me gustó ese nombre...

-Bien, te ayudaré con la ropa.- Viktor fue a su armario y sacó dos atuendos, el negro con piedras preciosas que bajaban del hombro derecho a la cintura y la rodeaba, una pequeña tela sobresalía de la cadera derecha hasta más arriba del muslo. El otro era blanco y gris, simulando un hermoso ángel, con detalles negros y blancos en el vientre.

-No sé... No me veo como un seductor del todo.

-Verás, ellos _son Eros y Agape_. El amor pasional que dices es expresado con _Eros_ , el amor hermoso e incondicional es de _Agape_. A mí me gustaría que hagas de _Eros_.

-No lo sé, yo--

-Al menos intenta. Ten- le tendió su iPod -escucha la música, las partituras están en tu escritorio y ya sabrás qué hacer.

-¿Tenías todo ya premeditado?- rió Yuuri.

-Algo así, la música se llama _Ai ni suite:Eros._

De acuerdo. Oye hoy cenaré aquí, busca a mis amigos y espérenme en el comedor.

-Claro, si tienes dudas no vaciles en llamarme antes.

-De acuerdo Viktor. Gracias.

-No hay problema.

Viktor sonrió, y se marchó, dejando a Yuuri con un gran dilema; quería que Viktor viera que su ayuda daba frutos, así que usara todo el _Eros_ que hubiese dentro de sí...

 **¡Beshoooo! Subí éste capi antes de quedarme sin servicio, waaaaa ¡llorareeee! xD nuestro OTP está enlazándose rápido hehehe. ¡Besos!**

 **¡Davai!**

 **(La música interpretada por Viktor es _The Great and Terrible 10_ de Mike Mogis y Nathaniel Walcott. La música interpretada por el conjunto es _Love Dance_ de Rene Dupre.)**


	11. Ai ni suite: Eros

Lo sé, ando más perdida que el carajo...

Lamento el vocabulario, ando sin internet y es un tremendo fiasco querer actualizar. Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. Recuerden: hay OC's presentes. POR FAVOR LEAN LOS AVISOS AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO.

Narradora

"¿Cómo voy a demostrar un Eros que ni siquiera he experimentado?" se decía el azabache en la mente, atemorizado y viéndose al espejo de cuerpo completo en la habitación. "Ay por Kami, esto muestra demasiado mi abdomen... ¡Ni hablar que también muestra mi trasero!¡Kuso!", estaba al borde de la locura, mientras que en el primer piso abajo...

-Ya verás que va a impresionarte.

-Viktor, ¿ya te han dicho lo imponente que eres a veces? Déjalo respirar.- el rubio suizo sorbía de su jugo mientras husmeaba en su móvil el perfil de Instagram del modelo japonés que andaba molestando, Minami.

-Ya quiero verlo, el traje debe de quedarle excelente.

-No me digas que le diste esa cosita que es como spandex o algo así, que tiene unas piedritas y es negro.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Me lo imaginé. ¡Oh Mon Dieu!* Éste niño es todo un encanto, mira ése trasero.- Giacometti le mostró a Viktor el móvil, unas fotos en ropa interior de Minami se veían.

-Nada mal, pero no tan bien como Yuuri, te lo aseguro.

Yuuri practicó varias veces la música y al tener la habilidad de aprenderse piezas rápido sin haberse cansado, trató de en 40 minutos diseñar una pequeña danza para acompañar su presentación. Después de todo, ningún profesor tenía que estar presente para evaluar a nadie nuevo, los estudiantes lo hacían para ver con qué nuevo material la academia contaba.

-Viktor, Beka y yo estaremos en las bancas cerca del teatro.

-Yurio, ¿quién es Beka?- el susodicho apuntó con su pulgar a su extrema derecha para indicar que el moreno venía junto a él. -Oh de acuerdo. ¿Ése es tu nombre?

-En realidad es Otabek, pero--

-Pero sólo yo le digo Beka.- interrumpió el rubio a su amigo. -En fín, nos sentaremos en... ¿Viktor? ¿Viktooor? Viktor, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Yo creo que se distrajo...- canturreó Chris al lado del peliplata.

Yuuri bajaba las escaleras con su estuche del violín, traía el hermoso pero sexy atuendo que representaba a Eros, la tela moldeaba su figura, que no era esbelta pero tampoco redondeada, su pálida pero bronceada piel en su rostro se veía adornada por el pequeño sonrojo que le produjo ver a su compañero de habitación viéndolo fijo y juraba que casi le brillaban los ojos. Su cabello estaba completamente hacia atrás dejando su cara descubierta, y unas zapatillas negras delicadas de ballet.

-¡Yuuri!- Viktor corrió hasta quedar frente al mencionado, y Yurio parecía querer botar humo por los oídos.

-Me ha ignorado como si fuera Makkachin.

-Sinceramente, creo que no ignoraría a Makka así tampoco. Más bien, te dejó como gato arrabalero.

-¡Christophe Giacometti, creo que hoy quieres morir!

-¡No! ¡Vitya ayúdame!

El suizo corría al ser preseguido por un enojadísimo Yuri Plisetsky, y Otabek contemplaba el pequeño espectáculo que, a decir verdad, le dió algo de gracia y poco le importó que varios estudiantes murmuraran a su alrededor.

Mientras que, Viktor ponía a Yuuri de cabeza.

-Te ves super genial Yuuri~.- el Yuuri en los labios de Viktor sonaba super lindo según el dueño del nombre.

-Ah, g-gracias Viktor. La canción es bastante buena.

-Y hablando de ello, vamos que ya van a empezar. ¿Eh, a dónde habrá ido Christophe?- dijo cuando volteó buscando a su amigo.

-Viktor, es... etto, Vik... ¿Viktor?

-Yuuri, ¿qué pasa?

-Es... ésta cosa... me aprieta demasiado.- dijo Yuuri mientras trataba de disimuladamente con su mano izquierda halar un poco de costura que se metió entre sus lindas nalgas.

-Ah, entiendo. Ya te ayudo, dáte la vuelta.

-¿Eh?

-¡Que te voltées!

Yuuri soltó su estuche en el suelo y se volteó en tiempo récord, y Viktor tomó las manos del chico y las apoyó en la pared más cercana.

-V-Viktor, ¿qué haces?

-Trato de arreglar tu situación.

-Pero no creo que--¡Ah!

El peliplata puso ambas manos en las caderas del más joven, manoseando todo cuanto pudo, según él "Buscando el problema...". Paseó sus dedos por las caras externas de ambos muslos y cuando las subió por entre medio de las piernas de Yuuri, sus dedos índices halaron la pequeña costura del calzoncillo que le prestó al chico para poderse poner el atuendo, y un pequeño chillido salió de los labios de él, se inclinó para hablarle en el oído.

-Lindo trasero Katsuki.

-¡...!- Yuuri estaba sin palabras para cuando quiso voltearse de frente al causante de su /ahora mismo/ ataque de pánico.

-Ya está, vamos, ¿estás más cómodo?- el joven asintió algo torpe, al seguir en shock aún no articulaba palabra. -Bien.

Se encaminaron hasta el teatro y Viktor lo llevó a los camerinos. Le explicó cómo debía mostrarse en tarima y le presentó a varias de sus amistades que ayudaban en el staff. El presentador del evento era Georgi, y cuando dieron las 9 pm, comenzó el espectáculo, Viktor revisó la lista y Yuuri era el último.

-¿Y si hago algo mal?

-Te va a ir bien Yuuri, estoy seguro de ello. Además, relájate que serás la última presentación.

Yuuri tenía su violín entre su brazo derecho y su costado, y el arco colgaba del dedo índice de esa mano. Viktor tomó la mano libre de Yuuri y le dió un pequeño beso, le dió un guiño de ojo fugaz, y se fue alejando.

-¡Estaré en primera fila!

"No lo dudo..." pensó Katsuki y esbozó una sonrisa. El alboroto no se hizo esperar, los y las jóvenes 'nuevo ingreso' se presentaban con sus diferentes talentos.

Yuuri se animó un poco a ver por una rendija del telón hacia el público y sí, allí estaba en toda su gloria el ruso de cabello como la luna, con las piernas una cruzada sobre la otra y con su codo izquierdo apoyado en el descanza brazos de la butaca en primera fila, justo en medio. Pasaron los minutos y Yuuri había casi ignorado el hecho de que estaba allí porque se puso la música en los audífonos y practicaba su pequeño baile con Vito aún en sus manos.

De pronto, alguien tocó su hombro; Georgi.

-Saldrás en 40 segundos, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Se quitó los audífonos y dejó el iPod de Viktor en el estuche de Vito, y se miró una vez más en un espejo que había allí, terminó quitándose sus lentes. Inhaló y exhaló para calmar los nervios, porque claro: la palabra 'Tranquilidad' y Yuuri Katsuki no eran para nada compañeros. Se posicionó en el ala izquierda de la tarima para pasar al centro cuando lo llamaron. Caminaba nervioso, sin embargo cuando llegó al centro de la tarima y miró al frente, una perlada sonrisa le produjo una batalla de mariposas en su estómago.

-H-hola. Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, s-soy de la fa-facultad de Música, en la rama de Melodía, e in-interpretaré Ai ni suite: Eros con m-mi violín.- "Demonios, parezco un retardado cuando tartamudeo." se regañó mentalmente el nipón.

El muchacho se posicionó con su pié derecho plano en el suelo marcando las tres y el otro de punta junto a ése, y se acomodó el violín. El arreglo instrumental de la canción comenzó a resonar en todo el lugar y él comenzó a contonear sus caderas de un lado a otro con el rasgado de las cuerdas de la guitarra clásica. Cuando comenzó a tocar, procedió a dar pasos en puntitas por toda la extensión de suelo que tenía disponible, dió un giro cuando tocó la nota alta, y volvió a seguir caminando en puntitas como si quisiera que todo el mundo viera sus dedos recorrer todo el diapasón a medida que frotaba el arco, y sacaba unos vibratos increíbles. Llegaban las partes en las que él no debía tocar, y lo que hacía era seguir danzando al estilo flamenco.

Llegó un punto en el que sintió tanta energía y placer puro de estar tocando esta atrapante melodía, que sus ojos oscurecieron en color y se fijaron en un par de orbes celestes que no dejaban de lanzar flechazos al dueño de tan loca imaginación que surgió en su mente.

Llegó el climax de la canción, y Katsuki ya estaba transpirando, sus pies ardían y él seguía fresco como lechuga a pesar de todo, porque tenía una endemoniada resistencia casi inhumana al cansancio. En los últimos acordes, se quedó girando en un solo pié y el otro formando un triángulo /el pié apoyado en la pierna contraria/ como si lo estuviera haciendo sobre el hielo en patines con cuchillas. Dió las últimas notas acompañadas de pequeños saltos hasta quedar en el centro de la tarima, de la misma manera en la que inició, con su violín en posición y el brazo del arco extendido hacia arriba.

Levantó la vista algo borrosa por la falta de lentes, y vió cómo le aplaudían y echaban porras a favor de él, y le llenó de total alegría.

Cuando se retiró, se encontró con su mejor amigo Phichit, Minami, obvio que Viktor y... ¿Yurio?

-¡Yuuri eso fue asombroso!

-¡Yuuri-kun estuviste de maravilla!

-¡Yuuri te veías tan sexy!- /grillitos cantando/. -¿Lo dije muy alto?

-Nada mal, cerdo.

Los cuatro le felicitaban mientras él guardaba sus cosas y le devolvió el iPod a Viktor. Cuando regresaron a las habitaciones /y cuando finalmente Chris y sus preciadas nalgas suizas se dignaron en aparecer/ se fueron a dar un baño y regresaron a la habitación; ya eran las 11:20 pm.

-De verdad que éste semestre estuvo genial ésta bienvenida.- dijo Chris al echarse de espalda en su cama.

-Es verdad, tú estuviste genial Yuuri.

-Yo creo que es la primera vez que me divierto haciendo algo así. Gracias por la ayuda.

-De nada Yuuri. Ya vamos a dormir que sabes que será una semana larga en lo que te ajustas bien al horario.- dijo el ruso acostándose en su cama después de trenzar su largo cabello.

-De acuerdo. Que descansen.- dijo Yuuri, y los otros dos respondieron igual.

Al cabo de los 30 minutos, los tres se habían entregado a los brazos de Morfeo, y ésa noche, Viktor puede jurar que vió el cielo en sueños al tener en ellos un japonés pelinegro calienta-moflete. "¡Ay mi Yuuri! ¡¿Qué hago contigo?!"

Tardé más de lo esperado, pero es que estar sin internet es una tremenda mierd... kuso. En fín, Suuuri, prima bella, yo sé que tú lees éste fic. Te aviso desde ahora que tendrás que detener tu sangrado nasal a ver las escenitas que tengo para éstas dos esculturas internacionales.

#ViktorNalgasDeOro #YuuriNalgasDeKatsudon #ViktuuriCalientaMiCerebro #YurioLaFieraRusa

Ése último hashtag me lo recomendaron xD

Ayúdeme, estoy loquita xD Nos vemos, ¡Besos!

¡Davai!

(Mon Dieu quiere decir Dios mío en francés)

(Y VOY AVISANDO DESDE YA QUE SÍ, VOY A PONER A MINAMI CON CHRISTOPHE, ya que en el canon, ninguno tiene "pareja definida", me pareció que podía juntar al ser más inocente de todos con el sex simbol hecho carne y hueso ) (Algo similar a Yuuri y a Viktor)


	12. ¡Chris al rescate!

Sigo sin internet, perdonen los inconvenientes... Gracias a aquellos que han seguido la historia y quienes han dejado sus reviews, y a los que la han compartido.

Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. (Oigan, adivinen qué... yo les digo: aprendí a usar éste guión: " — " xD)

Narradora

Al día siguiente, todo transcurrió con normalidad en la mañana. Muchos estudiantes felicitaban a Yuuri por su gran presentación la noche anterior.

Antes de que él y Viktor se encontraran para ir con sus amigos al comedor para almorzar, su móvil recibió una notificación:

Mensaje de Verónika

Hola Yuuri, quisiera saber si tú y mi hermano quieren almorzar conmigo y con Vitaliy en una cafetería que está cerca de la academia.

Yuuri le preguntó a Viktor y le mostró el mensaje, y en vez de contestarle, el peliplata tomó su móvil y llamó a su hermana.

—Querida Nika, por supuesto que iremos. ¿Te importa si llevamos algunos amigos?— preguntó el chico, sin percatarse de que cierto ojicafé a su lado estaba fascinado con oírlo hablar en ruso.

—Claro bebé, no hay-

—No soy ningún bebé.— dijo Viktor interrumpiendo a la chica.

—Awww Vitya, aunque no lo quieras siempre serás nuestro bebé. Te amo mucho mi cielo.— eso dejó a Viktor en un silencio de sepulcro para después oírlo soltar una risa nerviosa.

—Yo también los amo Nika. Nos vemos al rato.— y colgó la llamada.

—¿Estás bien Viktor?— la voz del pelinegro lo sacó del pequeño trance.

—Sí. Vamos a buscar a nuestros amigos para irnos a comer todos juntos, no quiero dejarlos abandonados como ayer.— Viktor pasó un brazo por encima del cuello de Yuuri aprovechando su altura, y se lo llevó "a rastras" hasta el comedor.

El primero en saltar de su lugar hasta donde el par fue Phichit, seguido de Seung.

—¡Yuuri! Siéntate hoy conmigo y con Minami. Hay mucho de qué platicarte créeme.

—Phichit, de hecho, uhm, Vik-

—Yuuri y yo veníamos a invitarlos a comer afuera con unas personas. ¿Quieren?

—Por mí está bien. ¿Qué dices Seung?— el mencionado sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Pues trae a los demás mientras yo voy por Yurio y Chris.— le dijo Viktor a Yuuri y se fue.

A fín de cuentas, iban Yuuri, Viktor, Phichit, Seung, Minami, Christophe, Yurio y Otabek, ya que los otros tenían ganas de comer stroganoff ése día.

Todos estaban envueltos en distintas conversaciones, hasta que Yurio se detuvo completamente en su lugar, haciendo que los demás pararan de golpe.

—¿Qué ocurre Yurio?— preguntó Viktor.

—V-Vi... ¿Vitaliy?— el rubio de mirada seria empezó a temblar.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Yuratchka?! ¡Primito!— el menor de los gemelos corrió hasta Yurio y lo abrazó efusivamente. —¿Cómo has estado Yuratchka?

—Muy bien. ¿Dónde está Nika?— preguntó el chico.

—Está adentro esperándonos. Oye— se pegó un poco más a su primo y le habló por lo bajo. —supongo que los demás aparte de Yuuri hablan sólo inglés, ¿verdad? Es para decirle a Nika.

—¿Cómo sabes el nombre del cerdo?

—Lo conocí ayer.

—¡¿Viktor los vió ayer y no me dijo nada?! ¡¡Viktor!!

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó el nombrado.

—¡No me dijiste que viste a Nika y a Tolya ayer. ¿Vinieron con tío Alec?

—Sí. Ya vamos, sabes que Nika es medio desesperada y debe tener hambre.— intervino Vitaliy.

Entraron al lugar y la chica estaba sentada en una mesa bastante grande para que cupiesen todos, y los que no conocían a los gemelos Nikiforov, comenzaron a presentarse.

—Un placer, soy Phichit Chulanont, mejor amigo de Yuuri. Soy de Tailandia.

—Yo soy Kenjiro Minami, también mejor amigo de Yuuri-kun, y soy de Japón.

—Me llamo Seung-Gil Lee, de Corea. Por ahora, amigo de Phichit.— el aludido sintió escalofríos al oír el "Por ahora".

—Otabek Altin, Kazsajistán.— silencio y cara estoica.

—¿Amigo de...?— preguntó Chris.

—Oh, de Yura.— todos posan las miradas en Yurio ante otro apodo.

—¿Y entonces "Yurio" sí te molesta, pero no "Yura"?— inquirió Viktor con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Tsk ya no molestes!

—Bueno bueno, basta. Tengo hambre. ¿Pido un "food bar selection" para que tengamos de todo para escoger?— dijo Verónika, y todos asintieron.

Se entretenían hablando de varias cosas a la vez, de sus países y sus culturas, luego el tema cambió en torno a los gemelos.

—Tolya y yo tenemos una banda. Yo me encargo de los teclados y él de la guitarra y-

—Ambos cantamos y escribimos la mayoría de las canciones.— dijo Vitaliy.

—A mí me gusta escribir, pero hace mucho no lo hago.— dijo Yuuri y unos finos y largos dedos se posaron sobre su muslo izquierdo haciendo que saltara ligeramente de la impresión.

—¿Me enseñas tus letras? Talvez mis hermanos puedan tocarlas.— dijo el menor de los Nikiforov.

—¿C-crees que sí?

—Si nos permites, con mucho gusto podemos ponerles música. Ésa es mi especialidad.— dijo la peliplata.

—C-claro.

Y de nuevo las conversaciones eran entremezcladas, hasta que Minami se ahogó con un pedazo de ternera. Pareció querer tener el control pero estaba tan atorado que se puso a cambiar de colores y terminó en el suelo.

—¡Minami! ¡Alguien ayúdenos!— gritó Yuuri, y Chris se puso de pié rápido y se inclinó sobre el de mechón rojo. —Chris ¿sabes lo que haces?

—Tranquilos todos, sé que hacer.— a decir verdad, estaba temblando.

El suizo se dobló y puso su oreja sobre el pecho del chico, escuchó sus latidos. Luego, tocó con su dedo índice y el de en medio entre la garganta y donde comenzaba el esófago, encontrando la irregularidad.

—¿Alguien trae una pluma?

—Yo.— Seung le dió la suya.

La desarmó dejando sólo el tubo hueco.

—No intenten ésto si no lo saben hacer.— advirtió.

—¿Pero qué es lo que- ¡AH!— ni Yuuri, ni nadie se esperó lo siguiente.

Chris tomó el cuchillo con punta de la mesa y abrió un orificio en el espacio justo debajo de donde estaba atorada la carne. Salía sangre pero no mucha gracias al tubo de la pluma que fue exitósamente insertado en él. Luego de varios minutos llegó una ambulancia y se iban a llevar al chico, pero necesitaban un adulto a cargo.

—Yo voy.— se ofreció Vitaliy. —Tú quédate con ellos. Tan pronto lleguemos al hospital te llamo.

—Ten cuidado.— le dijo su hermana.

—M-Minami...— Yuuri estaba aterrado por la vida de su amigo.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien.— Phichit envolvió a Yuuri en un abrazo, y éste se dejó hacer.

—Volvamos a la academia, hay que decirle a Yakov.— dijo Viktor, y Verónika los acompañó hasta allá.

—Iré al hospital. Ustedes se quedarán aquí tranquilos. Yuuri, ¿será que tienes información que dé con sus padres o algún tutor?

—Tengo el móvil de su madre. Ten.— le pasó el contacto.

—Le informaré de todo cuando vea su estado. Márquenle y digan lo que pasó.

—Claro. Gracias.

Se despidieron, y todos fueron a parar a la oficina de dirección. Le comentaron al director lo sucedido, y éste rápidamente llamó a su madre, la señora Kenjiro estaba angustiada y dijo que tomaría un vuelo lo antes posible para estar con su hijo.

Luego de eso, fue algo difícil para todos concentrarse en las demás clases de en la tarde, ni se diga cuando llegaron al salón de orquesta para practicar lo mismo del día anterior. Minako no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo pasaba, y se regó como pólvora por toda la academia del incidente de Minami, y del acto de valentía de Chris.

Entrando la noche, después de esperar tanto, llegó una videollamada de Vitaliy al móvil de Viktor.

—¿Cómo está?

—Le pusieron un tubo justo donde Chris le hizo el hueco, y le extrajeron lo que lo estaba ahogando. Su madre está en un vuelo para acá y Yakov está con él.

—Qué alivio.— dijo Yuuri soltando todo el aire contenido. —¿Está en piso regular?

Super silencio y el semblante de Vitaliy cambió. Terminó dándole su móvil a Verónika.

—Está en el ICU, -(Nota de autor: Intensive Care Unit; Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos).- aparentemente está... está en un coma inducido para que no vaya a quitarse el tubo mientras su madre llega a firmar para operarlo. La tráquea se afectó bastante, y la tiroides también. Ellos están haciendo todo lo que pueden.

—¡¿Cómo que "todo lo que pueden"?!— se alteró Katsuki y Chris aparentaba estar tranquilo, y se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

—Shh ya tranquilo Chris, tranquilo.— Viktor estaba de pié al lado de la cama de Yuuri, y se fué a la de Chris para sentarse a su lado y abrazarlo. —Veremos si Yakov puede llevarnos mañana después de clases. Manténos al tanto Nika, por favor.

—Está bien. Cuídense mi amor. Te amo.

—Y yo a tí, cuídense ustedes.— le guiñó un ojo y su hermana le lanzó un beso, luego la llamada finalizó.

Esa noche, ninguno de los tres pudo conciliar el sueño, preocupados por un gran amigo, un compañero, un lindo y dulce corazón.

Amargo, ya sé, no es la clase de final de capítulo que cualquiera espera, pero así nuestro Chris se vuelve un héroe para Minami, y así suelta a "Yuuri-kun" jajajaja... En fín, Minami va a estar bien, no se me alarmen "Minami Fans"... Nos vemos, ¡besos!

¡Davai!


	13. Todo estará bien

**De momento me vino un bloqueo de autor, me da gripa cuando eso pasa. Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. Nombres de lugares y personas; algunos son invención mía, otros son originales. ¡OC's! (Valga la redundancia xD)**

Yuuri

Rayos, traté de dormir algo anoche, pero no podía.

Me sentía relajado de repente y a los diez minutos estaba en alerta de nuevo. Minami me agrada mucho, es buen chico y no quiero saber que perderá la vida solo por ahogarse con comida.

Chris hizo un buen trabajo, nos explicó que cuando estaba en Suiza, su padre trabajaba en la Marina y le enseñó a hacer todo tipo de cosas como rescate y demás.

Ya son las siete de la mañana más o menos, o eso creo.

—Uhm, buenos días...— dije algo modorro.

—Buenos días Yuuri~— oh por Dios, Viktor me va a causar algo severo con su acentuado inglés y no llevo una semana aquí.

—Hmm, buenos días chicos— Chris no se veía para nada bien —¿Alguna noticia de Minami?

—Por lo menos yo revisé mi móvil y mis hermanos no dicen nada ni Yakov. ¿Y tú?— me señaló.

Revisé mi móvil y tenía una llamada perdida de Verónika, dos mensajes de WhatsApp y cuatro llamadas de Kenjiro Tsubaki, la madre de Minami. Alzé mi móvil y asentí.

—Tu hermana me mensajeó y llamó a las cinco y la madre de Minami me llamó entre las cinco y media y las seis.

—Llama a su madre.— me pidió Chris, parecía cachorro con esos ojos verdes abiertos como platos.

Y marqué. Suena, suena, suena, nada. Marco de nuevo. Suena, suena, suena y nada de nuevo.

—No contestan.

—Viktor vamos al hospital, hay que-

—Chris cálmate... todo va a estar bien.— Viktor tomó la mano de Chris y le dió un ligero apretón. —No podemos faltar a clase, Yakov nos mataría y- me entró una llamada de Tsubaki-san.

—¡Tomala!— Chris exclamó y yo lo hice sin rechistar.

—Chris, ven y deja que Yuuri hable con la señora.

—¡No! ¡¿A dónde quieres ir?!

—Vamos a prepararnos para ir adelantando. No creo que Minami salga del hospital así como así solo porque hagas "huelga de clases".— Chris bufó pero Viktor tenía razón, y se fueron.

Contesté.

—¿Yuuri-chan?

—Sí, Tsubaki-san. ¿Cómo está?

—Ya sabes, angustiada por mi niño, pero sé que va a estar bien, perdona por molestarte.

—Usted no es molestia. ¿Cómo sigue Minami?

Hubo silencio al otro lado de la línea, un largo suspiro y luego escucho sollozos, después una voz conocida, demasiado diría yo; ¿mi madre?

—A Minami le tienen que hacer una cirugía cerca de las cuerdas vocales y posiblemente no pueda volver a hablar, pero también sufrió una infección, aparenta tener una condición parecida a pulmonía, hijo mío. Llevaba un tiempo y no se sabía, nunca hubo indicio.— se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al oír a mi madre decir eso.

Gracias al cielo que Chris fue prácticamente arrastrado por Viktor hasta las duchas para que se calmara en lo que yo hablaba por el móvil, pero es que me era imposible soltar palabra después de eso.

—¿Yuuri? ¿Hijito?

—Sí mamá, aquí estoy.— inhalé profundo.

—El director de tu escuela me dijo que los traerá más tarde. Te veo entonces mi cielo. Mamá te ama.

—Y yo también ma.— se dió cuenta que lloraba porque lo siguiente que me dijo fue:

—No te preocupes, Minami-chan estará bien. Ya vé a clases mi amor.— y me lanzó un beso para que lo escuchara.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos.— hice lo mismo y colgué, para finalmente sentarme en mi cama.

Viktor

—Te dije que nada de hostigar a Yuuri. Si quieres saber de Minami, llegaremos al hospital y hablarás con su madre.

—Pero Vitya-

—¡A a a ah! Dije, nada de hostigarlo. Mira que bastante tiene conmigo...— y le dí un guiño para luego abrazarlo efusivamente.

Demonios, es mi mejor amigo, no me gusta verlo triste, pero es que ésta situación es como poner una canción en modo "Repetir" para todos lo que sepan lo que pasó...

Camino a la habitación junto a él, mi cabello destila agua como fuente y lo recogí en un moño. Cuando entré, no imaginé ver a mi Yuuri llorando de nuevo /de nuevo porque ya lo he visto y no me gusta para nada/. Me acerqué a él y parece que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, porque brincó cuando me vió, y extrañamente me envolvió con sus brazos. ¡Yuuri me tocó voluntariamente!

—Yuuri, Yuuri ¿qué pasa? ¿Todo en orden?— lo abrazé de vuelta.

—Oh Viktor...— siento mi pecho humedecerse pero no es por la ducha que tomé.

—Dime Yuuri...— levantó su rostro de mi pecho, sus mejillas estaban rojas como sus ojos hinchados por llorar.

Se salió de mis brazos y encaró a Chris, pero una de sus manos sujetaba la mía, al parecer buscando fortaleza.

—A Minami le harán cirugía justo cerca de las cuerdas vocales, probablemente quede mudo. Y...

—¿Y? Dime, por favor.

—Dicen que tiene algo parecido a pulmonía, a causa de una infección que llevaba tiempo. Ya no sé más.— cubrió su rostro y continuó llorando.

Me sentí como una madre queriendo proteger a dos niños, pues Chris comenzó a llorar y los junté a ambos. Estuvimos así unos minutos hasta que convencí a Yuuri de ir a ducharse y me quedé con Chris vistiéndonos. Cuando volvió, me atreví a envolverlo con mis brazos y él se mantuvo quedito.

—Es mi amigo, Viktor. Es un buen chico...— dijo casi en un susurro.

—Todo estará bien Yuuri, ya verás. Vamos tarde a clase. Nika y Tolya dijeron que llamarían por cualquier cosa que pase.

—Viktor, sólo es curiosidad pero, ¿porqué tus hermanos aún están al pendiente si lo conocieron ayer?

—Resulta que son como yo, o mejor dicho saqué eso de ellos; me encariño rápido con las personas amables y sinceras.— me atreví a frotar mi mejilla con la suya.

—Va-vaya... Se nota.— soltó una risa algo nerviosa. —¿Y porqué Chris está tan afectado por esto?— justo en ése momento recordé algo que Chris me dijo antes de que Yuuri regresara al dormitorio.

flashback

—Viktor, ¿a Minami le pasará lo mismo que a Nikolas?

—¡No! ¿Cómo vas a pensar eso? Minami estará bien y estable, ya verás.

fín flashback

Necesitaba explicarle a Yuuri porqué Chris estaba así, y ahí le dije:

—Lo que sucede es que hace casi un año, un chico llamado Nikolas Vasiklovich era algo así como un amigo especial de Chris. Al principio, cuando conocí a Chris hace cinco años atrás y él cumplió su primer año aquí, nos dedicabamos a molestar a los estudiantes que llegaban nuevos, bueno, más él que yo.

—¿Y ése chico fue de los nuevos?

—Sí. Al principio él creyó que era como molestar a los demás, pero un día otra persona comenzó a hacerle "bullying" y Chris lo defendió. Comenzaron a pasarse juntos y a mí me encantaba verlo felíz. Una vez se preocupó mucho porque pensó que yo estaría enfadado con él por pasarse con Nikolas y yo le dije que para nada, que sabía que yo seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

—Eso es... vaya, ustedes sí que son amigos como Phichit y yo. ¿Y qué pasó con Nikolas?

Respiré hondo, recordar a un Chris devastado no es algo que me agrade.

—Nikolas comenzó a sentirse un poco resfriado a mediados de noviembre, y aquí en Rusia hace bastante frío por si te diste cuenta. Tosía mucho, y lo llevaron al doctor. Le dieron un medicamento, que era como una pompita para asmáticos.

—Sí, sé cuál es.

—Pues no le funcionó mucho, porque una tarde en diciembre salimos todos juntos, y él comenzó a sentirse mal, hasta que se asfixió y se desmayó. Lo llevamos hasta el hospital más cercano, y lo internaron casi un mes.— callé, no por sentirme mal nada más, sino porque Chris se paró justo detrás de Yuuri.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Siete pies bajo tierra en el cementerio de la ciudad.— Yuuri dió un brinco al sentir a Chris tan cerca. —Los medicamentos no hicieron nada, lo entubaron y le dió un paro. No quiero que a Minami le pase lo mismo, no lo soportaría dos veces. Ayer y la noche de La Bienvenida me divertí mucho con él. No quiero...— no pudo hablar más, solo lloraba. Yuuri y yo le dijimos que todo estaría bien, que lo veríamos en la tarde.

Después de todo, fuimos directo a clases, con la excepción de que si no me tocaba alguna con ninguno de los dos, nos mensajeamos para saber que todo estaba en orden.

A medio día, Nika y Tolya me llamaron para decirme que fueron a descansar un rato a su departamento para volver más tarde al hospital, y me dijeron que la madre de mi Yuuri estaba ahí. ¡Quiero conocerla!

Fuímos a almorzar en el comedor, y todos los que sabían se nos acercaron a preguntar. Yuuri quería mantener confidencialidad por su amigo, y simplemente se explicó que lo internarían en el hospital, pero que no se sabía porqué, a excepción de Phichit, él sí se dió cuenta de que había algo más y Yuuri le contó después.

En la tarde y luego de las demás clases, la profesora Minako nos excusó a mí y a Yuuri del ensayo porque Yakov así lo pidió. Y así es que Phichit, Chris, mi Yuuri y yo vamos camino al hospital ahora. Mi mejor amigo parece deprimido, y creo que Yuuri no está siquiera aquí ahora mismo; parecen que hubiesen visto un fantasma, suerte que el tailandés conoce mucho más a Yuuri que yo para al menos mantenerlo tranquilo.

Al entrar, mi hermano nos recibió y dijo que Nika llegaría más tarde, y nos llevó a la sala de espera. Oigo a una señora llamando a mi Yuuri, y es como verlo a él, más bajito y con el cabello hasta el cuello. Su rostro es idéntico al de ésta mujer, incluyendo esos ojos color chocolate rojizo que él tiene escondidos detrás de esos lentes de montura azul.

¿Será su ma? Creo que atiné...

¡ **Y Viktor conocerá a la madre del amor de su vida! Ahem ahem, coff coff, grité mucho.**

 **En fín, sólo unos... dos o tres capis más y acabaré éste pequeño dramita que surgió aquí. Es que al escribir el capi donde Minami se ahoga, realmente estaba comiendo y andaba con unas amigas, y una de ellas se ahogó. Sé que se oye mal, pero le saqué provecho a la situación xD. Justo después que salgamos del dramita, seguiré con nuestro albino ojiazul y el azabache ojicafé. Yo realmente amo éste OTP, lo amo. Minami estará bien...**

 **Nos vemos, ¡besos!**

 **¡Davai!**


	14. La familia, y algo de diversión

**Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. Nombres de personas y lugares; algunos son invención mía, otros originales.**

 **PORFA A QUIEN INTERESE, VAYA A WATTPAD Y BUSQUE A TsukiNoHana2 Y LEAN LA HISTORIA Agape to Eros LES ASEGURO QUE LOS HARÁ LLORAR PERO VALE LA PENA, ESTÁ LLEGANDO A SU FINAL. Tiene contenido lemon fuerte, por si acaso... si no la encuentran, en mi perfil de wattpad NinnaTendo12 en mi lista de lectura está. ¡Léanlaaa! Vamos al fic.**

 ** _Yuuri_**

 _—¡Mamá!_

Caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta que llegué a los brazos de mi madre, y me abrazó firme.

— _Mi bebé. ¿Cómo estás cariño?_ — me preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

— _Estoy muy bien mamá. Mira, ellos son mis amigos_ — señalé a los que estaban detrás de mí. — _A Phichito-kun ya lo conoces_ — asintió y mi amigo sonrió — _ellos son Christophe, Viktor y su hermano mayor Vitaliy._

—Hola señora Katsuki— dijo Phichit. —¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos?

—Oh vamos, nos fuímos hace casi cuatro días Phi...

—O sea, ¿no extrañabas a tu madre?— dijo mi mamá con una ceja arqueada y en sus labios una sonrisa más bien sarcástica.

—Oh sí sí sí... No me malentiendas mamá...— iba a decir otra cosa pero me ví ligeramente interrumpido.

—Nosotros ya nos conocíamos de hace rato, ¿verdad señora Katsuki?— dijo el hermano mayor del chico a mi lado.

—Sí, ya nos habíamos presentado Yuuri, pero de todos modos, hola otra vez— rió mi madre, casi que puedo sentir su risa como si fuera infinita.

—¡Vitya! ¡Tolya! ¡Yuuri!— Verónika venía casi corriendo hasta que llegó al lado de nosotros. —Ah, oh, uff, pfffft... u-un se-segundo...— se incorporó y miró a mi madre. —Hola de nuevo señora Katsuki.

—Hola Verónika, ¡qué bueno que mi bebé tenga tantos amigos!— mi madre le tomó las manos a Verónika y las sacudió con emoción. _Kami-sama, si me odias, mátame ya... ¡Haz que mi madre se comporte!_

—Awww, tu mami es un amor. Ya sabemos a quién te pareces, aunque no conozcamos a tu padre aún— la peliplata agarró una de mis mejillas y la apretó entre sus delgados dedos llenos de anillos de diferentes tamaños y diseños.

¡Trágame tierra! Deseaba que en ése momento hubiese un hoyo y yo me pudiera tirar por él hasta llegar a México. Jamás me había sentido tan avergonzado en la vida, y para mi mala suerte los demás presentes reían ante la situación.

—Nika, deberías de dejar de robar mis pensamientos— dijo Viktor mientras me miraba y reía, luego miró a mi madre. —Yo comparto habitación con Chris y con Yuuri en la academia. Es un buen estudiante.

—No hay duda, mis hijos son brillantes.

—¿Tiene otro hijo?— preguntó Vitaliy, y en ése momento me acordé de mi querida y fastidiosa...

—Hija, Mari Katsuki-Kenji, es la mayor. Tiene 22 años, y ¿porqué no?— añadió con una sonrisa. —Su esposo Sasuke Katsuki-Kenji es como otro hijo más.

—¿Dónde está Mari-neechan y padre? ¿O Sasuke?

—Tu padre se quedó en el onsen con Sasuke-chan para yo acompañar a Tsubaki-san a ver a Minami, mi amor. Mari-chan está–

—¡YUURI!— ...mierda, literalmente valí mierda con ese grito.

 ** _Narradora_**

—¡Mari-nee!— dijo Yuuri al sentir que su hermana le apretaba en un abrazo asfixiante.

— _Hermanito, te echaba de menos_ — dijo tratando de aparentar un tono triste, pero eso le hacía ver más graciosa la escena. — _¿Me presentas?_

—Claro...— la chica soltó a su hermano pequeño y se paró junto a él. —Ella es mi hermana, Mari.

—¡Un placer!— dijo ella agitando su mano levemente a modo de saludo y una gran sonrisa en su cara, que luego cambió a una línea casi recta como la de todos ya que una enfermera de turno pasó por la sala de espera a decirles que dejaran el alboroto.

Los desconocidos se introdujeron a Mari y a la señora Tsubaki que llegó después, y cuando Chris dijo que fue él quien primero intervino con su hijo, ella le agradeció, y se fueron aparte a hablar junto con Yakov que estaba ahí desde temprano. Y así, los otros tomaron asiento, esperando la hora de visita para poder ver a Minami aunque estuviese conectado en máquinas y recién salido del quirófano. Se entretuvieron hablando sobre el principal tema de conversación: la participación de Yuuri en La Bienvenida.

—Hijo, no tenía idea de que harías algo así en público. ¿Superaste el pánico escénico?— dijo Hiroko mientras veía el video que Phichit tomó de Yuuri tocando _Ai ni suite: Eros._

—¡Mamá!

—Se ve muy bien hijo no te angusties. Debo diferir de que tú te atrevieses a montar algo así. ¿De quién fue la idea?

—Mía— dijo un Viktor sonriente mientras soltaba su cabello.

—Pues me parece excelente. Por eso tu padre se entusiasmó al ver que amabas la música, y aún lo haces— dijo la señora y besó la frente de su hijo que estaba a su lado. —Todos trabajamos fuerte en casa, incluso tú para poder tener a Vito.

—Lo sé mamá... Fue algo–

—Algo trágico para mí— puso una mano dramáticamente sobre su pecho. —¿Sabes cuántos conciertos me perdí esos dos años? ¡Pude haber visto a OneRepublic en vivo y no pude ir por limpiar las repisas de libros de la biblioteca escolar!— interrumpió Mari haciendo que los demás rieran, pero no se percató de que su hermano se sentía una miseria hasta que lo miró. —Enano, ¿sabes que es broma, verdad? Si tú eres felíz con tu violín y con todo lo que hagas, no me molestaría convertirme en astronauta por tí— la chica revolvió los cabellos color ébano de Yuuri y Verónika sonrió.

—Es lo mismo que opino por mis hermanos; doy lo que sea por verlos felices— dijo la Nikiforov, contagiando una risa entre todos.

Anunciaron que la visita daría comienzo y tuvo que pasar uno a uno, cubiertos con una bata color azul celeste, una redecilla para la cabeza, guantes y una mascarilla. La habitación albergaba varias máquinas que controlaban la respiración de Kenjiro y vigilaban su pulso, incluyendo un pequeño tubo que salía de su costado drenando un líquido parecido a cerveza vieja color maple.

Luego de un poco de lágrimas, abrazos y despedidas, los estudiantes se encaminaron con Yakov a la academia. Hiroko le dijo a Yuuri que se quedaría un par de días en un hotel con su hermana Mari y luego se iría a Japón para ayudar a su padre, y la señora Kenjiro estaba reacia a dejar su hijo sólo, por lo que los hermanos Nikiforov se ofrecieron a dejarle hospedarse en su nuevo departamento. Tsubaki no quería aceptar la oferta, pero la mayor de los Nikiforov usó su poder de convencimiento y carisma que portaba como la dueña de su apellido, y lograron que la señora se "mudara" por el momento con ellos, con la condición de que ella buscaría un trabajo para al menos ayudarles con la compra de la comida o la renta; está casi tocando sus cuatro décadas así que sería bastante sencillo encontrar empleo.

—Vayan a dormir. Ya mañana será jueves y la semana entrante comienzan los ensayos fuertes para los conciertos.

—Yakov, a penas y estamos en enero. ¿No que los conciertos empiezan en marzo?— preguntó Viktor haciendo puchero con una mano en su cadera y la otra en su barbilla.

—Dije que van a comenzar los ensayos desde ya. La señorita Minako ya tiene los demás temas a tocar— dijo el adulto, y volteó a ver al japonés. —Yuuri...

—¿Sí señor?

—¿Crees poder hacer la presentación que realizaste anteayer para el Festival de La Historia Musical en marzo?

—Ah... S-sí, claro que sí.

—Bien. Vitya, necesito que me prepares a tu primo Yuri con algo, vienen unos agentes de Moscú y quisiera que él se presente.

—¿Haciendo...?

—Hazle una coreografía para un baile. Algo bien hecho, tienes talento. No lo eches a perder— Yakov no dejó que Viktor siquiera respondiera cuando ya se había dado media vuelta para ir a su casa que quedaba justo en el edificio de en frente a la academia. Justo en ése momento, Viktor sintió que algo se le había olvidado relacionado a su querido primo de ojos esmeralda, pero luego lo recordaría.

Los demás se fueron directo al comedor, cenaron y cuando marcaron las ocho de la noche, el cuarteto se fue a su respectivo piso a buscar sus cosas para asearse antes de dormir. Chris y Phichit se adelantaron, y Yuuri creyó que era una treta que le jugaba su destino, pues le tocó ducharse a lo último por llegar tarde a las regaderas, consecuencia de haberse distraído hablando con Viktor.

Y hablando de ello...

—Viktor, ¿me alcanzas el jabón? Lo dejé en el lavabo— dijo un Yuuri que se tapaba con la cortina mientras asomaba la cabeza.

—Claro— el ruso ya había terminado de ducharse. Le tendió el jabón a Yuuri y éste volvió a la tarea de lavar su cuerpo, pero no se percató de que cierta personita se quitó la toalla que envolvía su desnudez y se metió en la ducha. —¡Demonios!

—¡V-Viktor! ¡¿QUÉ HACES EN LA DUCHA?!— Katsuki puso cara de terror y Viktor recién salía de la impresión del susto por el grito, para luego reír. —¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!— el azabache trataba inútilmente de tapar sus partes nobles.

—Nada... n-nada...— Nikiforov carcajeaba ajeno al bochorno del ojicafé. —Es que... es que el agua está muy caliente— se calmó un poco para poder hablar con coherencia, a la par que tocaba el agua que caía con la punta de sus blancos dedos.

—A mí m-me gusta el agua así. Me e-estoy duchando, sal po-por favor— pidió Yuuri con jabón en el cabello.

Oh sí, para nada que Viktor pensaba salir de la ducha a pesar de estar limpio. Oh sí, iba a joderle la paz un rato a su amigo. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a acercarse a Yuuri, su cabello suelto se pegaba a sus hombros y parte de su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo?— el peliplata sonrió ladino y mostró todos sus dientes —¿P-porqué te acercas?— más pegado, subió sus brazos a modo de apresarlo —¡¿Me puedes decir qué–¡Ahahahahaha no n-no Vik- hahahahaha!— comenzó a picar sus costillas, haciendo que riera mucho.

Los dos estallaban en carcajadas sonoras, pues Yuuri aprovechó un descuido de Viktor y le regresó la broma. Tan divertida estaba la escena, hasta que Yuuri gritó:

—¡Detente!

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Te hice daño?! ¡Habla!— sacudió ligero a Katsuki por los hombros.

—...me calló jabón en los ojos— rió el japonés, acto seguido se metió bajo el chorro de agua que ya no estaba tan caliente, y comenzó a sentir frío. —Ya quiero salir.

—No te duchaste nunca...— se burló Viktor.

—¿A qué vine en un principio y quién terminó haciéndome cosquillas por yo pedirle el jabón?— se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al ojiazul, tratando de parecer serio pero su garganta amenazaba toda seriedad con una segura risa.

—Uhm, a ducharte, ¡y yo!— infantílmente Viktor alzó una mano. —Ya me salgo, no tardes...

Se secó y se puso el pijama /para un rato después dejarlo en algún punto perdido del dormitorio al acostubrar dormir sólo en boxers/ y luego salió Yuuri, limpio y oliendo rico.

Charlaban antes de llegar al dormitorio, y Viktor comenzó a hacer preguntas más "interesantes" según su alocada cabeza...

 **Uuuu pos sí, preguntas preguntativas cuestionarias le hará el rusito a Yuuri Katsudon- perdón, Katsuki hahahaha... Oi, opino que Mitsurō Kubo-sensei hizo un jueguito de palabras ahí. ¡Los amo a los que leen, comentan y comparten! Nos vemos, ¡besos!**

 **¡Davai!**


	15. Su Voz

**No se si realmente importe, pero creo que he dejado un poquito de lado a Yuri y Otabek. No se preocupen, que viene escenitas de ellos dos y tambien de los otros OTP's. Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. ¡Anuncios al final del capítulo! ALERTA: ¡Me fijé que cometí una metida de pata en los días de la semana en el fic. Ya era Jueves en el capítulo anterior y en éste será transición de Jueves a Viernes!**

 ** _Narradora_**

—Bueno, cuéntame: ¿qué más te gusta escuchar?

—En realidad, no creo que mis gustos vayan a tono con los tuyos...

Los chicos iban camino al dormitorio, y al hermoso cabello de luna se le ocurrió hacer un mini interrogatorio para entretener a Yuuri de no pensar en lo malo que pueda pasarle a Minami.

—Oh vamos, ¡cuéntame!— se abalanzó a abrazarlo.

 _—¡Oi, sore wa iie!*_

—¿Eh?— Viktor paró en seco cuando escuchó a Yuuri hablar su idioma natal, pues no entendió nada.

—Ah, perdon, que no hagas eso... sin avisar al menos— el contacto físico no es algo a lo que de por sí estuviese acostumbrado.

—Es que las muestras de afecto no se avisan. Se dan así sin más... te enseñaré— dejó un brazo por el cuello del más bajo y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al dormitorio, y continuó la charla con Chris presente.

—Pues, no sé... me gusta mucho la música americana, que se pueda bailar y eso— dijo Yuuri mientras ponía a cargar su móvil.

—Eh, a mí también me gusta. Especialmente si es en pareja— dijo Chris con una ceja arqueada muy coqueta, y recibió un almohadazo de Viktor.

—No-lo-molestes...

—Tranquilo, no me está molestando. Si fuese Phichit, de seguro yo le hubiese aventado la lamparita de noche— dijo mientras reía /imaginen la cara de Yuuri cuando Viktor le pide ir a la playa/.

—Bueno, ahora: ¿cuales son tus pasatiempos favoritos aparte de bailar o tocar?— preguntó Viktor mientras se sentaba en su cama al estilo indio /piernas cruzadas/ y sus manos trenzando su cabello.

—Uhm, creo que te mencioné que escribo canciones y cosas así.

—¿Y cuando fue la última vez que escribiste?— preguntó el suizo, que estaba boca abajo entretenido con una revista de moda masculina.

—Wow— se rascó la nuca —la primera noche que dormí aquí. Me desvelé y ustedes dormían, así que me dejé llevar por lo primero que pasó por mi mente.

—¿Puedo oírla? ¿Puedo puedo puedoooo?— salió a flote el lado infantíl de Viktor de nuevo.

—Supongo q-que no mata a nadie... Deja buscar el cuaderno.

Yuuri se levantó de su cama, fue a su armario y buscó su preciado cuaderno de música, donde plasmaba sus ideas de canciones y prosas para lo primero que ocupara su mente y pintase un hermoso bosquejo listo para ser interpretado.

Se regresó y buscó hasta dar con la página.

—¿Le tienes melodía?— Chris hizo a un lado la revista y se sentó como Viktor, Yuuri asintió —Cántala.

—¿Acaso quieres que las aves mueran? No voy a cantar— dijo Yuuri un tanto avergonzado.

—Oh vamos, cualquier músico debe tener buena entonación— animó Viktor —¿Te presto mi teclado?

—¿T-tienes un teclado acá arriba?

—Sí, me sirve para cuando me aburro si tengo clases libres o después de cenar si es temprano. Te lo busco.

Viktor fue al walk-in closet del dormitorio y sacó un Roland de 68 teclas algo viejo, ya que perteneció a su hermana mayor Verónika y ella se lo regaló para cuando entró a la academia. Sacó la base para apoyarlo y lo conectó justo entremedio de la cama de Yuuri y él.

—Anda, ahí tienes— dijo un Viktor sonriente, y volvió a su cama.

—D-de acuerdo...— Yuuri usó el atril del teclado para poner el cuaderno y se puso en posición. Comenzó con una suave melodía, tardándose de a poco en cada nota, y una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **I've waited a hundred years, and I'd wait a million more for you. Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do.**

Chris se cambió a la cama de Viktor y se sentó a su lado, y el segundo estaba encantado con la voz del nipón.

 **If I had only felt the warmth within your touch, if I had only seen how you smile when you blush, or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough, I would've known for what I was living for all long, for what I've been living for.**

 _—Sí, ya me hubieses conocido...—_ pensó el ojiazul.

 **Your love is my turning page, where only the sweetest words remain. Every kiss is a cursive line, every touch is a redifining phrase.**

 _—Desde que te ví pienso igual...—_ cara de colegiala enamorada.

 **And I've surrendered who I've been for who you are, and nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart. If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, I would've known for what I've been living for all long, for what I've been living for.**

 **When we tell them, to the story we must have, when I saw you, then I knew we'd tell it well. Whit a whisper, we would tame the vicious scenes, like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees...**

—Y... ba-básicamente eso es lo que tengo más reciente... ¿Viktor?

—¡Es preciosa!— aplaudía enérgicamente el peliplata con su gran sonrisa de corazón que lo caracteriza.

—Es muy linda Yuuri. ¿Tienes más?

—Sí, pero ya que los hermanos de Viktor–

—Dí sus nombres Yuuri, no se morirán jaja. Probablemente le piten los oídos.

—Pues, ya que Verónika y Vitaliy se ofrecieron a ayudarme con eso, mejor esperamos a estar con ellos, porque tengo muchas ideas elaboradas para las letras. _Patience, grasshoppers*...—_ rió Yuuri, una carcajada sincera y suelta que no había tenido con alguien más que no fuese su familia o Phichit.

 _—Ahora sí se soltó un poco...—_ le dijo Chris en francés a Viktor, ya que Yuuri estaba tan envuelto en su burbuja que ni se percató del comentario, y mucho menos de la cara de satisfacción de Viktor.

—Ya tengo sueño— se estiró el azabache en su lugar.

—Yo igual. Hablamos mañana princesas.

—Oye, ¿qué es eso de princesas? Yo soy la reina, y ustedes las princesas. ¡Jajajaja!

—La reina del drama mejor dicho, jajaja–¡Oye!— recibió otro almohadazo.

—Señor reina del drama para tí, queso suizo míope— dijo Viktor haciendo alusión a los lentes que su amigo usa, redondos y sin marco que supone, le quedan graciosos.

—Maldito frentón, a ver si un día te quedas calvo— se empezó a reir Chris.

—¡Oye, con todo menos mi cabello y cabeza!— Viktor apuntaba con un dedo acusatorio a Chris mientras se puso de pié sobre su cama y un intento de berrinche en su cara.

—Pues yo no creo que sea calvo, más bien su frente es amplia— el comentario de Yuuri hizo que Viktor lo mirara lentamente cual si fuera el famoso Chucky del terror.

—¿Tú también? ¡Nooo! Mi cabello, mi precioso cabello–

—¡Maldición bajen la maldita voz que eso se oye en todo el cuarto piso!

Los tres apostaron a que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Yuri. Y efectivamente, Viktor fue a abrir la puerta que recién habían golpeado.

—Hola Yurio, ¿qué se te ofrece?

—Nada se me ofrece, sólo que bajen la condenada voz, algunos queremos dormir— un carraspeo se escuchó en la esquina de la pared de la puerta.

—¿No andas sólo?— preguntó Viktor, y la respuesta no tardó en llegar, o más bien, aparecerse —Oh, es Otabek, hola.

—Sí, eh, hola. Vinimos a preguntar si sabían algo de Minami.

—Oh claro claro. ¿Chris?

—Aquí estoy— justo por detrás de Viktor —¿Porqué no fueron a verlo?

—Yo tenía prueba de teatro y Otabek tenía que adelantar algo de las clases de guitarra.

 _—Guilty*...—_ alzó la mano el kaszajo.

—Oh, no hay cuidado. Bueno, su mamá me explicó que hasta que no le drenen lo que tiene en el pulmón y revisen todo su sistema respiratorio, no saldrá del ICU. Hay... hay probabilidades de que se trate de una enfermedad fea en sus pulmones. ¡No pueden decirle a nadie más! Es ley _HIPPA*—_ indicó Chris luego de soltar tal información, pero era necesario ya que se veían bastante preocupados.

—Esperamos poder ir mañana. Nos vemos, vamos Yura.

—Hasta luego, alborotosos...— se dió la vuelta el rubio y procedió a caminar, pero Viktor quiso hacer una última travesura antes de dormir —¡¿Q-qué mierda?!

—¡Te amo primito!— Viktor abrazó por la espalda a Yuri, apresando ambos brazos, impidiendo que se zafara, y la cereza del bizcocho fue un sonoro beso en la mejilla derecha del chico.

—¡Me dejaste babeado!

—Cuando pequeño, no te quejabas...— rió el mayor y lo soltó para que se fuera, después de un intercambio de majaderías en ruso.

Recogió su teclado, pero lo dejó cerca donde Yuuri pudiese usarlo cuando quisiera, y se fueron a la cama, cayendo rendidos al instante.

A la mañana siguiente...

—¡ES VIERNES!

 _Por Kami, que alguien calle a Viktor Nikiforov..._

 **Wiiiipiieee llegó el fín de semana aquí, pensé que todo mi fic lo haría centrado sólo en una semana. Es algo difícil pensar en lo cotidiano como estudiante músico. Bueno pues, se abrán fijado en mi gran metida de pata, vuelvo y repito. Corregiré el error tan prontito pueda.**

 **•Oi, sore wa iie = Hey, no hagas eso**

 **•Patience, grasshoppers = Paciencia, saltamontes**

 **•Guilty = Culpable**

 **•Ley HIPPA = ley que protege a cualquier paciente médico sobre la liberación de información de su expediente médico, como medicamentos, doctores e historial médico. Está estipulado, que a menos que el paciente o algún acompañante autorizado dé permiso para revelar información sobre sus casos médicos, NO PUEDE revelarla.**

 **Otro aviso: la música que utilize, sea cual sea en el idioma que sea, a menos que yo indique lo contrario al principio del capítulo, los personajes la escucharán en inglés.**

 **La canción que Yuuri "escribió" y cantó es Turning Page de Sleeping At Last. Ya sé, muy melosa hehe... o(-_-)O**

 **Y una última cosa; por fuentes confiables, ví otro _super mistake_ que cometí; Christophe al parecer sí tiene una pareja: Masumi... de los Panchos, porque no sé el apellido xD y los que NO tienen pareja o al menos un shipping visible en el canon son Seung/Phichit y Minami, así que... Masumi Quien Quiera Que Seas, me disculpas pero te robé a Chris un segundito... {/-*}**

 **Eso es todo, xD nos vemos, ¡besos!**

 **¡Davai!**


	16. Viernes Día de La Vergüenza

**¡Ohpa~! ¡¡Es Vierneeeeessss!! en el fic, jajajaja. Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. Nombres de personas y lugares; algunos son invención mía, otros son originales. _¿Ya alguien leyó Agape to Eros de TsukiNoHana2? He llorado como magdalena, y viendo "Your Lie In April" (Dios, Kousei y Kaori me elevan), en fín, revisen mis listas de lectura en Wattpad, hay mucho material de ユーリ!!! On Ice, así que... ¡Go ahead!_ ¡ANUNCIOS AL FINAL DEL CAPI!**

 ** _Narradora_**

—¡Viernes es Viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe, el cuerpo lo sabe!

— _Kuso..._ — pensó el pelinegro tan pronto escuchó la voz del ruso revolotear por todo el dormitorio.

—¡Viktor cállate por amor a Dios!— le aventó el suizo una almohada, cobrándose las dos veces de la noche anterior.

—Es que estoy felíz, hoy voy a casa de mi madre para presentarle a Yuuri~, y para que él vea a Makkachin~— dijo con voz cantarína—. Yuuri, levántante.

— _Uhm, iie (no)_...— se amortiguó su voz por la cobija.

—Vamos, ¡deja la vagancia!— comenzó a tantear la cobija hasta dar con lo que supuso, era la panzita de _su_ Yuuri y comenzó a picarlo.

—¡Vik!- ¡jajaja!- ¡Viktor no! ¡Me haré en la cama!— decía el chico casi envuelto como un burrito.

—Pues levanta tu adorable trasero de la cama, _now~_ — indicó señalando el suelo —. ¿Sabes qué te hace falta? Un buen desayuno. ¡Vamos al comedor! Me huelen los waffles desde acá.

—Uhm— se levantó Yuuri todo modorro y tallándose los ojos —. Llamaré a mi madre un momento para... las novedades, sí, eso— le dió una mirada a Viktor a ver si entendía.

—¿Qué?— alzó ambas manos boca arriba, se tardó en captar el mensaje —. ¡Oooh, oh sí! De acuerdo, vamos Chris, no tengo todo el día. ¡Andaaa!— prácticamente el suizo no había terminado de agarrar sus cosas y Viktor tomó su toalla, una bata de baño y su cepillo de dientes —. Ya venimos.

Lo que Yuuri no quería era tener a un Christophe al borde del risco listo para aventarse si las noticias de Minami no eran del todo para aliviarse. Sólo quería saber si "pasó la noche" como dicen, así que le marcó a su madre, hablaron un poco y Hiroko le dijo que Minami se encontraba estable y bastante bien, que ella ya estaba en el hospital con la señora Tsubaki y que el hermano de Viktor estaba con ellas porque la chica estaba acompañando a Mari por un café, no se sentía bien.

 _—¿Qué tiene Mari-nee mamá?_

 _—Sólo fue por algo... que surgió de imprevisto, mi amor... No voy a preocuparte con eso ahora, ve a tomar tus clases. ¿Te veré en la tarde?_

 _—Entiendo que sí, aunque Viktor me invitó a su casa el fín de semana, empezando... ¿hoy?_ — nunca había pasado un fín de semana en casa de alguien que no fuera Phichit, cuando su familia se mudó a Hasetsu —. _Uhm..._

— _Si lo que estás queriendo preguntar es si puedes, vé. Estás en Rusia mi amor, aprovecha el tiempo y el lugar, ten cuidado, eso es lo único que me preocupa._

— _De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces._

— _Ai shiteru. (Te amo)_

— _Ai shiteru, Oka-san... (Te amo mamá)_

Colgó la llamada y tomó sus cosas para ir a las duchas. Iba pensando en lo que le pudo haber afectado a su hermana, eso lo tenía preocupado pues, Mari siempre lo alentaba y lo cuidaba de todo, y el sentía la necesidad de devolverle todo su cuidado como hermano aunque ella fuera la mayor.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta más no poder, no vió venir el chisgote de agua que le cayó en la cara, y en vez de enojarse, miró hacia adelante y ahí estaba; Viktor Nikiforov riendo a lo grande, con una toalla mojada empapando al mundo a su alrededor, con una sonrisa que hacía levitar sus pies a pesar de estar caminando.

— _¿Cómo es posible?_ — pensaba Yuuri.

Sí, ¿cómo era posible que en tan sólo cinco dias ya tuvieses una percepción de una persona, o al menos que te deja ver qué es lo que llama tu atención; su caminar, el reír, el hablar, el observar, y escuchar. Él jamás había estado tan consciente de eso.

— _¡Yuuri~ gomen nasai! (discúlpame)_ — incluso el tratar de "encajar" de alguna manera en el mundo que conoces antes de llegar a donde estás —. Bueno, de todos modos ibas a bañarte ¿no?

El cabello de Viktor se mecía con el viento que se colaba por los barrotes de las columnas del edificio, y los rayos del sol mañaneros hacían brillar aún más sus ojos celestes, destellos de luz se reflejaban cual pintor salpicando su cánvas.

Se acercó hasta el ojicafé.

—C-claro, enseguida regreso.

—Seguro, hoy iremos a ver a Minami si quieres, vemos a tu mami, y luego vamos a mi casa. ¡¿Te quedas?!— preguntó con sus manos juntas frente a su pecho.

—¿Y po-porqué no llevas a Chris?

—Uhm, ya él ha ido muuuchísimas veces... Quiero que vayas tú. ¡Ya hablé con mi mami!

—¡¿Qué?!— hacer planes con él sin su permiso, ¡vaya amigo de cinco días!

— _Da (sí)_ , dijo que estás invitado— guiñó un ojo.

— _¿Es en serio?_ — pensó Yuuri casi azul por la vergüenza.

—Entonceees, te veo. Ví a tu amigo Phichit, está hablando con Michele y Seung. ¡No tardes que se acaban los waffles!

—Viktor, tú y tus jodidas nalgas, espérenme...— venía Chris envuelto en su móvil. Dios, no había momento en el que Christophe no soltara su móvil, como decimos los boricuas, " _Ni en las cuestas..."._

Los mayores se marcharon y Yuuri llegó a su destino. Se encontró con su mejor amigo y sus más recientes adiciones a la lista de "Compañeros" /por ahora, ya saben que nuestro bebé Yuuri es un tantín tímido/ y luego de ducharse, lavaba su boca, cuando Michele empezó a hablar.

—¡Ya sabía yo que te había visto en alguna parte!— señaló a Katsuki, y éste volteó lentamente con el dentífrico escurriendo por la comisura de su boca.

—¿Dfondfe?

—Mi hermana y yo viajamos una vez a Japón para un recital que haría una de nuestras primas allá, es mitad japonesa. Nos hospedamos en un lugar de aguas termales, y yo creía que Sala estaba loca al decirme que en las tardes escuchaba música venir desde el otro lado de las paredes.

—Puede haber parecido una ¿radio...?— dijo Phichit, pero el italiano alzó su dedo índice justo frente a los labios del thai.

—No interrumpas...— bajó la mano—. El punto es, que me hizo dar una vuelta con ella, hasta un lugar donde era restringido. Le dije que nos metería en problemas y no quiso escucharme. Al parecer nos habíamos pasado a la casa de los dueños, y ahí comenzé a escuchar un sonido de un violín, tocaba "Crystallize"...— una sonrisa invadió por un momento el rostro de Michele—. Llegamos hasta la puerta de donde se producía el sonido, y ahí te vimos. Mi hermana no se resistió y te grabó. Luego, creo que tus papás nos cacharon, pero estabas tan distraído que no se molestaron en decirte que tenías admiradores, así que nos dedicamos a verte desde la puerta.

Algo en el cerebro de Yuuri hizo clic, y escupió la saliva con pasta de dientes.

—¡¿Sala hizo qué?!

—¡Yuuri no te enojes!— saltó Phichit de la banca del baño—. Nadie se resiste a tu talento, _Onee-chan. (Hermano)_

—¡No, no es eso! No- no me molesta, para nada, sólo...– _Tengo que saberlo_ — pensó Yuuri. Ya se le hacía raro que Viktor supiese cómo tocaba y el porqué de darle _Ai ni suite: Eros_ —. ¡Gracias Mickey-kun!

Salió corriendo, dejando a todos los presentes confundidos. Llegó a su dormitorio, y Viktor no estaba ni había rastro de Chris, así que se vistió y agarró su mochila, a Vito, su móvil y su chamarra azul favorita, ésa que lleva el logo de sus deportivas favoritas, las Mizuno, y su hermosa bandera blanca con el círculo rojo en medio.

Fue al ascensor, y como tardaba en abrir, eligió las escaleras. Bajó como gazela, saltando de dos en dos los escalones a paso desesperado. Cuando al fín llegó al comedor, divisó la mata de pelos platinados ondulando en una coleta baja, y un asiento vacío a su lado. Inmediato, Viktor volteó y lo vió, indicando que se sentara a su lado.

Grande fue el susto del ruso al ver a Yuuri rojo y agitado, sus manos temblaban.

—Yuuri, ¿te sientes bien? Pareces que hubieses corrido una maratón...

—Viktor, ¿exactamente quién te mostró mi video?— Yuuri ya sabía quién fue, quería que Viktor lo admitiera.

— _Me jodí, ya valí madres..._ –Uhm, ¿no quieres probar los waffles? Traeré la miel y el jarab–

—¡Me vale, por Kami-sama! Lo que quiero es que me digas quién te mostró mí video interpretando "Crystallize" en mí habitación en mí casa.

Podía sentirse en todo el derecho y la seguridad de preguntar. La única vez que había interpretado ésa canción completamente y sin un error puede haber sido ésa vez, sólo ésa.

—Yuuri, fue ella— le señaló a la pelirroja frente a él —. Es Mila Babicheva, mi mejor amiga.

—Hasta que al fín puedo conocerte en persona. He tratado de hablarte en estos días, pero siempre había algo de por medio, hasta ahora. No tienes de qué avergonzarte que Viktor o alguna otra persona haya visto ese video. Daría lo que fuera por tener tu habilidad para bailar así mientras toco, pero mi instrumento es un poco difícil de dominar para bailar y tocar; es mi voz. También toco la flauta traversa, pero mi principal es la voz.

—Pero... pero yo–

—Pero nada, no seas modesto. Y si yo fuera tú, dejaría que éste baboso precioso— señaló a Viktor —me acompañara en todo momento, y te recomiendo no andar solo también.

—¿Porqué?— nadie le lo iba a decir en esos momentos.

Yuuri nunca se dió cuenta de las miradas que lo atravesaban por la espalda desde que se hizo amigo de Viktor, el pianista más popular en la academia desde que llegó.

—Mejor desayuna y despreocúpate de lo demás.

—¿Pero porqué debo andar con Viktor o nunca solo?

—Viktor te dirá luego. Ahora, siéntate.

—D-de acuerdo...

Y sin chistar, Yuuri se sentó a degustar los deliciosos waffles de los que Viktor tanto le mencionó en la mañana. Después cada uno se fue a sus clases, y Phichit anduvo con su mejor amigo todo el día cada que se encontraban en los descansos entre clases. Yuuri le comentó a Phichit sobre lo del fín de semana con Viktor y Phichit le dijo que no había cuidado, que él también pasaría el "fín de" en casa de Seung, al parecer él tenía parientes viviendo en Rusia.

Al almuerzo, todos estaban en el comedor, y llegaron dos estudiantes que no habían conocido a Yuuri, y eran amigos de Georgi al parecer.

—Hola, soy Leo De La Iglesia, vengo de Estados Unidos.

—Yo... yo soy Guang-Hong Ji, de China.

—Hola, soy–

—Yuuri Katsuki, sabemos muy bien quien eres, adoré tu interpretación de la otra noche, quisiera tocar como tú— le dijo Guang a Yuuri —. Toco el violín también, por eso te lo digo. No soy muy bueno, pero por eso estoy aquí, para aprender.

—Sí, yo soy chellista. Y de verdad me encantaría acompañarte en algún recital junto con Guang— dijo Leo, y miró al chino con una sonrisa en su boca, correspondida igual.

—Eso sería genial, ¿eh Viktor?— dijo el thai frente a Yuuri.

—Sí, mientras más, ¡mejor! Así Yakov estará más que orgulloso de tener más personas en el conjunto, y de vez podremos formar la banda completa.

—¡Super genial, Yuuri! Todos quieren ser igual de buenos que tú.

—Phichito-kun, hay personas mejores que yo, cree lo que te digo.

Phichit iba a decir otra cosa más, pero Viktor lo interrumpió, tomó las manos de Yuuri haciendo que se ruborizara, y le dijo:

—Para mí, eres el mejor artista del mundo— y besó sus manos.

No hay que ser un genio para saber que luego de eso, todo el que presenció ese acto de Viktor para con Yuuri reaccionó de maneras distintas: un@s /incluyendo a Phichit/ comenzaron a "shippearlos", otr@s siseaban con envidia su cercanía, y a l@s restantes, les daba igual.

—¡V-Viktor!— se pegó sólo un poco a su oído —Te dije a-algo de mi esp-espacio personal...

—Es que es inevitable. Tienes un talento único, y me encanta tocar tu piel, es muy suave.

—Uhm, gracias...

Terminaron de comer, tomaron las clases de en la tarde, y luego de salir del ensayo de conjunto, Minako dijo que podía acompañarlos a ver a Minami. Yuuri y Viktor subieron primero a empacarle algunas cosas a Yuuri para su estadía en casa del ruso, y luego Viktor hizo una sugerencia;

—Como tienes cuatro uniformes, llévalos contigo y los lavamos en mi casa para que no tengas que dejarlos en la lavandería de aquí.

—No quiero ser molestia.

—No lo eres, vamos.

Empacaron también la ropa usada de ambos, y bajaron a encontrarse con el clan para ir a ver al pequeño rubio del colmillo; Yuri, Otabek, Chris, Phichit, Seung, Mila, Georgi, Sala, Michele, Emil, Leo y Guang. También algunos maestros como Minako, Yakov y Yatoshi. Grande fue la sorpresa de Tsubaki Kenjiro al ver que su hijo tenía mucho apoyo de profesores y amigos. Yuuri divisó a lo largo del pasillo del hospital a su hermana, y fue a hablar con ella.

— _Mari-nee, ¿cómo estás?_

 _—Estoy bien, enano_ — algo en su cara decía "No estoy bien".

— _Mari-neechan, habla. A-ho-ra_ — su hermana suspiró.

 _—Sasuke..._

 _—¿Qué pasa con él?_

 _—Papá lo descubrió siéndome infiel con una clienta del onsen. Yo... volveré con mamá a firmar el divorcio y... vendré a vivir acá para que tengas alguno de nosotros cerca._

— _Mari, ¡eso es horrible! Voy a matarlo, sabía que no era de fiar._

 _—Yuuri, relájate..._ — le dió un abrazo a su hermano para calmarse —. _Aunque no lo creas, me lo esperaba._

— _Oh, vaya... Oye, tienes que quedarte con mamá y papá para ayudarlos en el onsen._

— _No te preocupes, Yuko-chan está ayudando mucho allí, será como tenerme a mí._

— _Oh bueno._

 _—¡Mira, ahí viene Nika!_ — Yuuri miró a su hermana confuso — _. ¿Qué?_

— _Nada_ — la Nikiforov llegó junto a los hermanos Katsuki.

—¡Hola Mari!— saludó efusiva a la aludida con un apretón de brazos —. Oh, hola lindo Yuuri.

—¿Desde cuando se tutean?

Silencio...

—Emmm, ¿quieres un café? Vé con Viktor a la cafetería, Tolya esta allá...

Yuuri las miró por largo rato, y luego les sonrió para volver con sus amigos.

—Disculpa a mi hermano, es medio zonzo.

—Es adorable, me recuerda a mis hermanitos. ¿Vienes? Yo invito las palomitas— para distraer a Mari de su situación marital, decidió invitarla a ver una película. La japonesa sonrió y se fueron, ya su madre sabía a dónde y con quién iría.

Visitaron al pequeño, y luego de Yuuri hablar con su madre de nuevo, se despidieron cada quién por su parte, y el par ruso-japonés se fue a la casa del primero. Estaba a veinte minutos en autobús de la academia, y por ser estudiantes, el viaje no les costaba.

Al llegar, Yuuri se quedó boquiabierto; era una casa de dos pisos, color crema en las paredes y caoba en las esquinas. Una puerta de cristal pulido justo en medio y las ventanas que se abren de par en par a los lados de igual forma a la puerta.

—Es enorme...— dijo Yuuri, su naríz roja por el frío y sus mejillas igual, el vaho salía de su boca.

—Deja que entres— dijo Viktor.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral, dejaron sus cosas en el suelo y se sacudieron la nieve de los hombros y el cabello.

—Mira esto... ¡Makka!— y un chiflido, bastaron para que una bola de pelos marrón saliera corriendo hasta llegar a los pies de Viktor —. ¡Amiguito, saluda!

El perrito se acercó a Yuuri, olfateó su mano y empezó a jadear alegre y a saltar.

—Le caíste genial, claro que eso era lo que pasaría.

—¿Porqué tan seguro?— comentó el pelinegro mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perrito entre las orejas.

—Las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños, a mí me pasó igual contigo— se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió a Yuuri, éste se sonrojó —. _¡Mamá, llegué! Tengo la compañía._

Unos tacones resonaban en el suelo de madera blanca barnizada, y Yuuri juró que en realidad las copias exactas sí existen en las personas: la mujer era alta, cabellos rubios hasta la cintura, pero los ojos azules como los de Viktor, y su sonrisa de corazón, ya adivinó de quién la ha sacado.

—¿Tú eres Yuuri~? Es un placer, soy Sophie Romanov. Es un honor conocer al novio de mi Vitya— super silencio.

1, 2, 3...

 _—¡MAMÁ!_

 **Jajajajaja pobre Viktor, él hace pasar vergüenzas a menudo, ya era hora de que el karma se encargara un poquito de él. Me encantó escribir éste capi.**

 ***DETALLITOS***

 **•En la academia, los dormitorios son para que los estudiantes se eviten el llegar tarde a clases por cuestiones del tráfico en las mañanas. Hay maestros que también tienen sus áreas de dormitorios, pero individuales. Los fínes de semana y en vacaciones, se quedan en casa o donde sea que quieran, y luego al reanudar clases, vuelven a quedarse en la academia. En el caso de no tener dónde pasar el fín de semana si no son de Rusia, se quedan en la academia, y en vacaciones, regresan a sus países natales hasta que comienzan de nuevo o se han graduado.**

 **•Cuando vean las palabras en _cursivo_ , es que los personajes hablan otro idioma que no sea inglés, o es algún pensamiento sin decir.**

 **•Recuerden que los papás de los Nikiforov son divorciados... por eso, Sophie es Romanov, no Nikiforov.**

 **• "Ni en las cuestas" para nosostros los puertorriqueños quiere decir que jamás perderíamos algo de vista o que no dejaríamos solo a alguien, espero entiendan el concepto... creo que mi prima Suri sabe a lo que me refiero xD**

 **Y... eso es todo. Saludos y gracias a todos los que añaden, y dan _favorite_ a la historia. Saluditos Suri Nikiforov, prima beshaa jajaja 'stamos loquitas, ése dibujo de Viktor que te dí, enmárcalo jajaja, ponlo en un cuadro. Nos vemos, ¡besos!**

 **¡Davai!**


	17. ¡Contrólate!

**Tengo una indecisión con las canciones de Lindsey Stirling... En fín; Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. Nombres de personas y lugares; algunos son invención mía, otros son originales. ¿ALGUIEN MÁS APARTE DE YO OPINA QUE _EREN_ SE VE SEXY CUANDO ES TITÁN? Hehehehe...**

 ** _Viktor_**

 _—¡MAMÁ, PERO QUÉ VERGÜENZA! ¡Te dije que Yuuri es mi amigo!_

Trágame tierra, córtenme en pedacitos y dénselos a Makkachin. Yo no soy alguien que se avergüenze de nada, pero no quiero que la primera impresión que se lleve Yuuri de mi madre es que es una mal pensada.

Digo, no es que yo no vaya a conquistar a Yuuri, pero... ¡Todo a su debido tiempo, maldición!

— _Hijito, no me alzes la voz frente a las visitas..._ — me reprendió en mi idioma natal —. Bueno, amigo de mi Vitya entonces, supongo que vienes a quedarte hasta el domingo.

—S-sí, señorita Romanov...— Yuuri se ve tan tierno cuando juega con sus dedos.

—Pffft, por favor, llámame Sophie, me hacen parecer vieja con el "señora". _Vitya, llevalo a dejar sus cosas en el cuarto de huéspedes. La cena va a servirse ya..._ — llegó hasta donde yo estaba y me besó la frente, pasando la mano por mis cabellos, y desapareció por donde vino.

—Bueno pues, por aquí...— le señalé a Yuuri las escaleras a su izquierda, y Makkachin se enganchó de su abrigo, lo que me hizo reír —. Makka, sentado— me gimoteó y se negaba a soltar a Yuuri.

—Makkachin, _oswari_ — ¡¿Eh?! Mi perro se crió conmigo, oyéndome hablar ruso, y Yuuri le dió una especie de comando en japonés y, ¡le hizo caso!

—¿C-cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué le dijiste?— pregunté mientras subíamos, él detrás de mí.

—Le dije _siéntate_. Y no lo sé, creo que por señalarle el suelo. ¿Sabes? Cuando tienes mascotas, no puedes dejarlas que por más lindas que sean, desobedezcan aunque sea un poquito, porque se lo aprenden y no te mostrarán ni asííí de respeto— me dijo mientras con su dedo índice y pulgar creaba un espacio que indicaba poca cantidad —. Yo solía jugar mucho con Vicchan, pero me tenía respeto.

—Uhm, bueno saberlo. Me ayudarás a entrenarlo.

—¿Huh?

—Síp, y yo te ayudaré en lo que me pidas...— con ése trato, ni yo me niego / **risita ladina de Viktor, con un dedo en su barbilla** /.

— _Hai, boku wa arimasen_ , aah, perdón... sí, lo haré— ¡Se oye tan lindo hablando su idioma natal!

—Oye, mi mamá dijo que te llevara al cuarto de huéspedes, pero... en el mío hay una litera... ¿Quieres quedarte en mi cuarto? Tengo videojuegos, por si te gustan— le dije cuando llegamos al corredor de arriba.

—Uhm, es que no quiero ser molestia, y además, hablo dormido. Mi hermana me ha grabado...— me dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su nuca, al parecer estaba algo abochornado de admitirlo.

—No eres molestia. Yo también lo hago, no mucho pero lo hago. ¿Y bien?

—Yo... _etto_ , sí... vamos a tu cuarto.

—¡Bien!

 _—¡Vitya, la cena se enfría! ¡Te hice borsch!—_ esa fue mi madre, creo que ya debemos bajar.

Entramos a mi cuarto, y para yo ser un chico de 18 años, tengo un cuarto bastante infantíl aún en cierto modo. Las paredes son en azul celeste y el techo es blanco, las lámparas que cuelgan tienen diseñitos de notas musicales, y por todas las paredes hay stickers y posters de músicos y compositores famosos como Andrea Boccelli, Bethoveen, y así. Mi litera es en madera, pintada de negro, pegada a una pared y frente a ella está mi estantería para el televisor y mis consolas; tengo un Wii, un Xbox 360, como tres Nintendo 3DS Plus, y creo que un PSP, no lo uso mucho. Tengo un teclado Yamaha 74 teclas y una repisa para libros, donde tengo muchos libros de cuentos de caballeros medievales que me encantan, y la ventana da directo a un pequeño estanque que hay detrás de la casa.

—Wow, tu cuarto sí es enorme...— dijo Yuuri al soltar sus cosas al lado de la cama y parece que estaba tan envuelto en admirar mi estancia, que ni notó el momento en el que me coloqué detrás de él.

—¿Verdad que sí?

—Sí... ¡Ah, cerca, demasiado cerca!— y como siempre, se estampó contra la pared de espalda, mirándome.

—¿Yuuri, me tienes miedo?— me acerqué a él, pero dejando una distancia prudente de pié y medio.

Boqueaba como pez al no encontrar palabras que soltar, y para ser honesto, encuentro lindo el que quiera respetar mi espacio así como me pide que respete el de él. Necesitaré esforzarme más para poder hacer que se relaje cuando está conmigo, y aún estando sin mí cerca, que de sólo pensarme, se sienta en paz. Al final, habló:

—N-no, es que de repente no te sentí pararte ahí. V-vamos con tu madre antes de que llame de nuevo— me dijo mientras comenzábamos a quitarnos los abrigos, cambió sus zapatos por unos más cómodos y veo que empieza a titiritar —. ¿Puedo quedarme con el abrigo? Hace frío y no tengo sudadera manga larga, le pedí a Mari que me las traiga cuando vaya a Japón y regrese.

¡Mi oportunidad!

—Uhm, si quieres te presto una mía, para que puedas comer cómodo en la mesa sin tener tanta cosa encima— le sonreí.

—Ehmm, _etto_... está bien— me dijo mientras yo iba al closet y le buscaba una de mis sudaderas recién lavadas y le hice un ademán de que "estaba bien".

Mi madre siempre que me las entrega, les rocío de mi prefume favorito, por si llevo prisa y se me olvida ponerme, no tengo que preocuparme. Al final, le entregué una color beige. Dudó en tomarla, y cuando la pasó por su cuello para ponérsela, arrugó la naríz y farfulló algo que no pude entender.

—¿Demasiado perfume?— inquirí mientras agarraba el borde inferior de la sudadera para acomodarla sobre su cuerpo.

—N-no... realmente huele muy bien— sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al decirme eso mientras agarraba el cuello de tortuga de la sudadera y escondía la mitad de su cara ahí.

¡Me lo quiero comer a besos!

— _Viktor Nikiforov, ¿no piensas salir de ahí? Te dije que–_ — mal momento mamá, mal momento. Entró sin tocar y vió la distancia entre Yuuri y yo, abrió más los ojos y me sonrió —. Lo siento, la cena...

—Ya vamos, S-Sophie-san...— dijo Yuuri, yendo a la puerta y yo lo seguí.

Mi madre lo guió hasta el comedor mientras yo fuí al baño un minuto a recoger mi cabello, odio estar comiendo y que se meta en mi boca. No sé, pero estoy pensando en cortarlo...

Cuando fuí al comedor, Yuuri está sentado en la silla que va junto a la mía y mi madre nos acompaña de frente. Ella fue a la cocina a buscar la comida y yo no sabía si ayudarla o quedarme con Yuuri.

 ** _Narradora_**

Y como si por arte de magia fuera, Yuuri captó el leve movimiento de ojos de Viktor entre su persona y el pasillo a la cocina y sin miedo alguno, preguntó:

—Sophie-san, ¿quiere que la ayude con algo?

—Cariño, eres el invitado, no puedo hacer eso— dijo la dama desde la cocina.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer si me voy a quedar. ¿Por favor?

—Bueno, si insistes... Vitya, busca las bebidas y Yuuri, ayúdame a llevar la bandeja de pan.

Y así, llevaron todo a la mesa, se sentaron a comer y la madre de Viktor preguntaba a Yuuri qué tal le parecía Rusia.

—Por lo que veo, en Japón no hace tanto frío ¿verdad?— refiriéndose a la sudadera de su hijo que Yuuri llevaba.

—Hace frío, pero es que yo normalmente soy friolento. Mi hermana es más cálida, la envidio. Dios, esto está delicioso, diría que mucho mejor que el de la escuela— dijo Yuuri, haciendo que Viktor sonriera y la cocinera también.

—Gracias, es una receta de familia. Sé que mi Vitya algún día la usará en su hogar, cuando se case— dijo Sophie, mirando a Yuuri.

—Ahem, mamá...– _No le hagas spoilers_ — pensó el peliplata.

—Hablando de hermanos, Vitya cariño ¿no has sabido nada de Nika y Tolya? Hace unos meses que no los veo, y les escribí en estos días, no me han respondido.

Algo le dijo internamente a Viktor que sus hermanos vendrían a sorprenderla, por lo que negó y dijo que tampoco sabía de ellos, pero que sí ha hablado con su padre.

— _Oh, sí... Alec_ — dijo con sarcasmo, y prosiguió la cena hablando de otras cosas, hasta que acabaron y Yuuri insistió en ayudar con la vajilla.

Luego se fueron a dar una ducha en el baño del cuarto de Viktor. Yuuri tuvo la oportunidad de ver y oler todas las cremas y jabones que Viktor usaba y que sientan bien en él como varón. Después de limpios, fueron a la lavandería a limpiar su ropa común y uniformes, entre chiste y tarea de planchado se les fueron los minutos y ya eran las 9:40 pm cuando acabaron. Subieron con la ropa a acomodarla en ganchos detrás de la puerta, y la madre de Viktor subió un momento.

—¿Vitya?— tocó la puerta.

—Pasa mamá...

—Es para decirte que sabes que no me gusta que duermas tarde aunque sea fín de semana, pero si quieren jugar un rato tus jueguitos esos, por favor no hagan escándalo. Digo, pueden reírse, pero no desordenen la habitación.

—No pasará, Sophie-san...— sonrió el azabache sentado en la cama de abajo —. Me encargo de que alguien por aquí mantenga el orden.

—¿Me vas a mandar en mi propio cuarto?— el peliplata se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a reír ante la reacción de Yuuri, que fue batir sus manos en negación —. Es broma, se mantendrá ordenado mamá.

—Bueno, que descansen pequeños...— dió un beso a su hijo y una palmadita en la coronilla de Yuuri, y se marchó.

Eligieron jugar Wii un rato, siendo Yuuri el ganador múltiples veces en Mario Kart, provocando pucheros graciosos por parte de Viktor.

—¿Cómo es posible que yo, el maestro del videojuego, pierda contigo?— decía divertido.

—Eso pasa por presumido, jajaja...— Viktor sentía que la risa de Yuuri era música para sus oídos. **(Nota de autora: Imaginen la risa de Haruka Nanase, el de Free! xD)**

Ambos estaban acostados boca abajo en la cama de abajo mientras jugaban, y luego decidieron cambiar al Xbox, jugando Forza Motorsport 3, donde Yuuri fue nuevamente coronado el Rey del Asfalto.

—Eso es trampa, quiero mi trono de vuelta— decía Viktor con el ceño fruncido pero riendo.

—Disculpe su Alteza, pero ya me pertenece— Yuuri no se percató del contexto de la oración hasta casi diez segundos después —. M-me refiero a-al trono, ya sabes, tu puesto... _etto_ –

—Está bien, Yuuri. ¿Ves? Así es mejor, cuando entras en confianza. _~Bostezo~_ Tengo algo de sueño, son las...— revisó su móvil y se encontró con varios mensajes de Chris —...las 11:45 pm ya. Mañana quiero llevarte a un lugar que me gusta mucho.

—De acuerdo. Ve arriba, ya me acomodaré.

—Está bien— cada uno se acomodó en sus respectivas camas, Viktor contestó los mensajes de Chris y dejó su móvil en un tablillero que estaba a la altura de la cama de arriba —. Que descanses.

—Igual tú.

Pasaron los minutos, llegó la hora y Yuuri no podía dormir por el frío que invadió la habitación, haciendo que se sentara en la cama para tratar de buscar en su mochila algunas calcetas acobijadas. Viktor tenía sueño, pero por el hecho de que Yuuri se estaba quedando en su casa, en su cuarto, el nerviosísmo le invadía el estómago, así que se había dedicado a escuchar música. Notó movimiento en la cama y cuando se asomó por la baranda a pesar de la oscuridad, divisó a Yuuri abrigándose los pies.

—¿El frío es mucho?

—Disculpa, te dije que no quería molestar y te desperté...

—En realidad, no puedo dormir. Si quieres, yo... Meh, olvídalo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno, si tienes tanto frío... uhm, ¿podríamos dormir juntos?

—¿Huh?

—Y-ya sabes, para crear calor. Al yo estar tan acostumbrado al frío, mi cuerpo automáticamente se convierte como en un termostato...— rió nervioso el peliplata —. Pe-pero si no quieres, está bien...

Luego de eso, Viktor no escuchó palabra. Sintió que la cama se movió pero todo estaba a oscuras, sólo sintió cuando su colchón se hundió debido a más peso, y se asombró de ver a Yuuri alumbrando con la linterna de su móvil, pero tapándola para que la luz fuera tenue.

—Yo... me quedaré arriba, contigo.

—De acuerdo— ladeó su cabeza y el flequillo plateado cubrió su rostro.

Se acostaron uno de espalda al otro, eventualmente pasaron los minutos, casi una hora y Yuuri se quedó dormido pero Viktor no podía pegar el ojo aún.

 _—Dios mío, lo tengo a mi lado... esto es tan- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué pasa?!_ — sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un peso extra sobre su pecho y un brazo que lo apretaba —. _Oh, Yuuri me abrazó dormido..._

Sonrió para sí, y se permitió abrazarlo para conseguir aún más calor, y a pesar de ser alguien que duerme en ropas menores por costumbre, aceptó ante su madre dormir en una chamarra manga corta decente y unos shorts hasta las rodillas, Yuuri tenía su pijama de cerditos y las medias que se puso, y aún también la sudadera de Viktor.

Ahora, sentía los dedos de las manos de Yuuri aferrarse un poco a su camiseta, lo sintió temblar. Por curiosidad, prendió la luz de su móvil y lo dejó boca abajo en la tablilla para que alumbrara la estancia. Y ahí vió cómo Yuuri estaba todo rojo, las lágrimas que amemazaban con salir de sus ojos, boqueaba como un pez buscando oxígeno.

 _—¿Debería levantarlo? No no no, ¿qué hago? No soy bueno con la gente que llora... ¿qué hago?_ — pensaba el ruso mientras observaba los labios de Yuuri temblar, el agarre de sus dedos a su chamarra se ajustaba.

Sólo pensó una cosa; posó sus labios en los del nipón, pero la estrella en el pino fue otra cosa, y es que Yuuri le correspondió.

 _Yuuri lo besó dormido..._

 **Tengo un nuevo crush Yaoi; se llama Junjou Romántica... xD mi OTP favorito es ¡Ahikiko y Misaki! Digo, también los otros (Nowaki y Hiroki; Miyagi y Shinobu), pero el primero me saca las risas...**

 **¿Ya vieron? ¡Al fín un beso! Pero Yuuri está dormido jajajaja... veremos qué sucede. Aviso: el siguiente capi será un especial OtaYurio, y el que le sigue, probablemente un SeuPhi. Saludos a todos, nos vemos, ¡besos!**

 **¡Davai!**


	18. Check Yes Yurio!

**Realmente lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto. Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. Nombres de personas y lugares; algunos son invención mía, otros son originales.**

 ** _Narradora_**

A la par con que Viktor y Yuuri se habían decidido quedar en la casa del ruso, temprano en la tarde éste le había preguntado a su primo si se quedaría en el dormitorio estudiantil o iría a la casa ése fín de semana, a lo que Yuri Plisetsky contestó que _ya tenía planes_.

 ** _flashback_**

-¿ _Con quién si se puede saber_?- dijo Viktor molestando.

- _Y crées que te lo voy a decir... ¡Kagh!_ \- protestó el rubio cruzado de brazos mientras hacía su mochila.

- _No tienes que decirme, no soy estúpido_ \- dijo el peliplateado mientras se trenzaba el cabello y lo dejaba descansar en su hombro -. Es _Beka_ ¿cierto?

-¡ _Oye sólo yo lo llamo así_!

- _Ya tranquila gatita_.

-¡ _Aghhh maldición, vete fuera de aquí calvo_!

- _Necesitas lentes... con urgencia. No estoy calvo~-_ dijo cantarinamente haciendo que la furia del ojiverde fuese aún más fuerte, y éste estaba a punto de contestar otra majadería más hasta que un toque en la puerta de su habitación compartida lo distrajera.

-Yura... ¿Estás listo?

-S-sí Beka. Ya voy...- se volteó a encarar a Viktor -Fuera, calvo- señaló la misma puerta detrás de él.

-De acuerdo. _Dosvidaniaaa~_ \- se burló Viktor despidiéndose, moviendo sus dedos en forma graciosa frente a su cara.

 ** _fín flashback_**

Después de el vergonzoso momento, el par kaszajo-ruso estaba en camino a un edificio de apartamentos estudiantiles.

-¿Vives solo aquí? ¿Cómo lo pagas?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Mi hermana mayor decidió venir a Rusia a trabajar para que mi madre no se preocupara porque estuviera solo.

-¿En qué trabaja tu hermana? ¿No se supone que te espere aquí?- inquirió Yurio al entrar después de Otabek al espacio ocupado en un segundo piso.

-Ayaulym trabaja en un bar de mesera, de jueves a domingo. Casi siempre llega a las 4 o 5 de la mañana. Quisiera que cambie el empleo, pero fue lo más rápido que obtuvo al solicitar la primera semana.

-Oh, lo siento. Muy, eh, muy lindo nombre el de tu hermana. ¿Qué significa?

-Amada- dijo mientras volvía de la cocina con una botella de agua para el rubio -. ¿Quieres saber qué significa el mío?- Yuri asintió dando un sorbo al agua -. Dinámico, emprendedor.

-Suena bien...- dijo el ruso, mirando la estancia.

-Tengo una hermana más pequeña que yo, llamada Aiday; significa hija de la Luna.

-Los nombres de tus hermanas son lindos, como el tuyo... Ah, quiero decir- _Demonios, ¿qué rayos me pasa?_ \- se reprendió Plisetsky mentalmente.

-¿G-gracias? Bueno... Ahí hay un catre, yo dormiré en la sala contigo para no dejarte solo, y le dejaré avisado a Ayaulym que hay visitas. Ya regreso, siéntete como en tu casa.

Y así, Otabek desapareció por un largo pasillo que daba a varias habitaciones, dejando a Yuri sólo en la sala por un momento. Las paredes del lugar eran de un tono caramelo claro, y las ventanas dejaban ver las luces de la ciudad. Yuri colgó su abrigo en el perchero de al lado de la puerta y metió su _beanie_ en su mochila, se quedó con la bufanda ya que se sentía raro al no estar en su casa. Siguió caminando hasta la ventana, y se sentó en el marco a mirar la calle.

Estuvo así por varios minutos, viendo la gente ir y venir. A lo lejos podía apreciar un perfecto acento kaszajo, y al no entender nada, sólo siguió mirando hacia afuera hasta que recibió un mensaje

 _Vitaliy: "¿Ya estás en casa de Otabek?"_

 _Yuri: "Sí."_

Esperó... *Ding*

 _Vitaliy: "De acuerdo. Diviértete y ten cuidado, los mantendremos al tanto del pequeño japonés..."_

 _Yuri: "Claro. Cuídense también."_

Al ver que su primo le envió una carita sonriente, sonrió por inercia sin percatarse de una presencia casi a su lado.

-¿Porqué tan felíz?

-¡Beka!- casi que le da un infarto al pobre Yuri, dió un salto que hace, por poco cae al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- lo agarró por los brazos antes de caer.

-N-no te oí llegar...- _Te fallaron los instintos felinos, idiota_ \- pensó para sí -. Era Tolya, me decía que nos mantendría al tanto de Minami.

-De acuerdo. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No- su estómago le jugó una mala pasada al gruñir -. Bueno... ¿qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé, ¿qué quieres tú?

-Ah, pizza...- se ruborizó al instante.

-Pizza será. ¿Tu la ordenas o quieres ducharte primero?- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el teléfono de línea de la casa.

-Mmm, me bañaré- dijo tomando su mochila -. ¿C-cuál es?

-Segundo a la derecha.

Yuri se encaminó al baño, y cuando entró lo primero que hizo fue mirarse al espejo y sonreír como idiota.

-Me parezco al idiota del calvo cuando ve al cerdo- dijo casi riendo.

Se deshizo de la ropa, y entró a la ducha, pero olvidó algo muy importante; una toalla y preguntar cual era el lado caliente, así que con la pena y el mismo amor que se había desvestiso y parado sobre su ropa, ensuciándola, tuvo que asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Beka?- el aludido llega en segundos -. No sé cuál es la caliente, y no traje toalla para secarme. ¿Podrías...?

-Claro- se encaminó a otro lado y regresó con una toalla y una bata de baño -. Ponte esto para poder pasar.

-Somos hombres...- quiso dejar la vergüenza a un lado, tomando las cosas.

-Yo respeto la privacidad. Por favor...

Cuando Yuri se puso la bata, Otabek entró y al tratar de abrir la llave caliente, recordó que había una llave de paso antes de esa. Se retiró la camisa, dejando a la vista su bien formado cuerpo gracias al baile, para usarle de amortiguador para no lastimarse tanto la mano al abrir la llave que estaba justo por encima de la regadera, estirando su cuerpo y dejando a un ruso escurriendo saliva inconscientemente.

-Ya está- se volteó y Yuri parecía estar en otro planeta -. ¿Yura?

-Ah, ¡ah! Perdón... gracias.

Otabek sólo bajo la cabeza y parecía que reía por un momento para él mismo, y salió del baño sin decir más. Yuri se duchó, y salió con su pijama que consistía de una playera negra con um tigre blanco en medio y un palazo negro, y la bufanda. Otabek había recibido la pizza, pero había otra caja más pequeña junto a la de la pizza.

-Es una sorpresa, no la toques- dijo mientras iba a su habitación y luego se metió al baño.

Varias veces, Yuri quiso tratar de aventurar para ver qué contenía la pequeña caja. Sabía que era de una panadería por el diseño, pero no sabía lo que podría ser. Otabek salió luego de un rato, una playera negra y un pantalón rojo largo esponjoso era su pijama. Aún secaba su cabello con una toalla pequeña, y vió que el de Yuri seguía escurriendo agua.

-Te resfriarás si no lo secas.

-No traje mi secadora...

-Ayaulym tiene una. Ven- le pidió y Yuri lo siguió hasta entrar en la habitación del kaszajo, muy bien decorada con posters de bandas de rock y demás cosas alusivas a ello -. Ya está.

Conectó la secadora y pidió a Yuri que se sentara frente al espejo, y con un cepillo en mano, comenzó a secar el cabello del rubio.

-No lo haces mal. Ni siquiera me quemas.

-Yo suelo secarle a Ayaulym el de ella. Y cuando Aiday estaba más pequeña, también lo hacía. Listo.

Perfectamente seco y estirado, Yuri puso su cabellera rubia a un costado de su hombro y encaró a Otabek, desatando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de éste.

-¿Se ve mal?

-N-no. V-vamos a comer.

-Bien.

Se encaminaron a la sala y mientras veían la televisión, comían. Las rebanadas de Yuri eran con salchicha italiana y las de Otabek eran hawaiianas. Se comentaban de vez en cuando cosas de lo que veían, y al terminar la pizza, Otabek se puso de pie para buscar la caja pequeña, y como ya era un poco pasado de las 10 pm, el canal transmitía videos de música a esa hora.

Puso la caja frente a Yuri, y él lo miró confundido.

-¿Es para mí?

-Sí. Es más bien como para darte la bienvenida a mi casa, digo, técnicamente es tu casa, estamos en Rusia, p-pero yo--

-Entiendo. Gracias- dijo algo ruborizado.

Se acomodó más cerca de la mesa pequeña que usaban para comer, /ya que a la hermana de Otabek le gustan/ y abrió la caja, encontrándose con un cheesecake de fresa y una cereza encima.

-Otabek...- se le fue el aire por un momento.

-¿N-no te gusta? Podemos dejarle eso a Ayaulym si gus--

-NO, es... ¡Gracias!- dijo, y no lo pensó antes de tomar el tenedor que estaba al lado de la caja y el cuchillo para cortar un trozo y ponerlo sobre el plato que usó para su pizza -. Es mi favorito de hecho.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí- degustó el primer bocado, dando un " _Mhhmm_ " placentero, hasta terminarse toda la rebanada, y Otabek también comió un poco.

De pronto, al pasar los minutos y las canciones, hablaban, pero Yuri se detuvo a mirar el TV;

 **Check yes Juliet, are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk, I won't go until you come outside.**

 **Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo. I'll keep tossing rocks at your window. There's no turning back for us tonight.**

-Esa canción me gusta...- dijo Yuri, marcaba el ritmo con sus manos.

- _Lace up your shoes. Here's how we do: Run baby, run! Don't ever look back._ _They'll tear us apart it you give them the chance!-_ cantó Otabek poniéndose de pie, Yuri también lo hizo.

- _Don't sell your heart, don't say_ _we're not meant to be. Run baby run! For ever will be...-_ luego al unísono -. _You and me!_

Comenzaron a reír de manera tonta y graciosa, y luego el rubor se hizo presente en la cara del rubio mientras la canción seguía su curso.

-Ya deberíamos dormir.

-Es cierto, ¿podrías buscarme unas mantas?

-Mejor duerme en mi habitación...- el kaszajo se puso nervioso -. L-lo digo para que no te quedes solo.

-Oh, si quieres...

-Ven.

Lo guió a su habitación nuevamente junto con su mochila. Acomodaron de una manera un espacio en el suelo para que Yuri durmiera ahí, y al Otabek pensar que sería un poco descortés dormir en su cama y su invitado en el suelo, terminó haciendo campaña con él.

-Oye, vete a tu cama- protestó Yuri.

-Me quedaré contigo.

-Oh, bien. Qu-que descanses Beka.

-Descansa Yura.

Cada uno tomó su lado del suelo, dándose la espalda. Tardaron varios minutos en caer rendidos a Morfeo, pero en la mañana, las cosas eran de una manera un poco... _cucharita..._

 **¡Y ya! Maldición tardé siglos lo sé, lo siento mucho. Gracias por seguir y comentar (si pueden, no sean fantasmitas xD) Nos vemos, ¡besos!**

 **¡Davai!**

 **(La canción es _Check Yes Juliet_ de _We The Kings.)_**


	19. ¡Qué manada!

**¿Opinan que deba continuar esta historia? Sinceramente, siento que hay muchos que no les gusta. Las críticas son algo... rudas.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores, los OC y algunos lugares son invención mía.**

 ** _Narrador_** ** _a_**

- _Es que te digo, ¡se ven tan lindos y adorables!_

- _Mamá, deja el alboroto por Dios_.

 _-Escucha, estoy muy felíz que hayan venido a verme de sorpresa, pero fuí a avisarle a Vitya que estaban aquí, ¡y está acurrucado con el amigo que trajo ayer en la cama de arriba!_

 _-¿Eso debería sorprendernos?_

Los hermanos Nikiforov habían llegado temprano en la mañana a ver a su mami, ella los recibió y abrazó efusivamente ya que hace mucho no los veía. A pesar de que Vitaliy y Vitktor era la viva imagen de su progenitor, ella los amaba a los tres por igual.

Contándoles el chiste de la mañana, Verónika era igual que su mamá, así que quiso ir a ver con sus propios ojos a su hermanito de 18 años convertido en un koala junto al azabache.

Arriba...

-Mhmm...

-Yuuri~, debes levantarte...

- _Mhmm, iie_ (no)...

- _Da_ (sí)...

Llevaba más de cinco minutos en esa comprometedora posición junto al azabache; el peliplata boca arriba mientras Yuuri estaba prendido de su cuello con ambos brazos, la cara descanzaba justo en el hombro derecho de Viktor, que ni se inmutó en moverse.

-Iuurii~ despierta... Ya sé, desayunaremos ka...- _¿Cómo se decía? ¡Ah katsudon!-_ se dijo mentalmente -. Comeremos katsudon para desayunar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!- abrió los ojos y cuando fue a levantar la cabeza, chocó la frente con la barbilla de Viktor.

-Yuu...Yuuri~ no era para que... me noquearas- se quejó entre risas el ojiazul.

-L-lo siento... ¿Eh? ¿Po-porqué estoy abrazándote?

-Esa misma pregunta me la estoy haciendo yo... Ni siquiera anoche te controlaste.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Qué pasó anoche?

-Digamos que tenías una pesadilla y traté de calmarte pero... Yuuri, qué atrevido- dijo riendo mientras se sentaba.

-Contéstame ya~

-Me besaste. Bueno, técnicamente yo lo hice por calmarte, estabas llorando y no soy bueno con la gente que llora. Luego me iba a separar, pero automáticamente dejaste de llorar y me besaste de vuelta, y dijiste algo que no entendí en tu idioma... ¿Yuuri?

-Yo-yo- _boku wa..._ (yo)... _Gomen nasai~_ (lo siento).

-Yuuri, ¿qué dijiste?

-Ahh, que lo siento mucho. Yo lo siento.

-Yuuri, tranquilo... Vamos a- silencio sepulcral, ya que habían tres intrusos colados en la puerta, teléfono en mano y riendo -. _¡Der'mo!_ (Mierda)

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Yuuri levantándose, y se agachó en el momento justo cuando Viktor tomó una almohada y la lanzó a la puerta, cerrándola en el acto.

-Mi familia... Dios qué vergüenza, lo siento Yuuri- decía un Viktor apenado y con ganas de ser devorado por su colchón.

-No te preocupes, me han hecho reír.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Amazing~!- dijo Viktor abrazando a Yuuri y rápidamente se separaron.

Se ducharon y cambiaron, y bajaron a desayunar, ya que Viktor planeaba algo para pasar el sábado entero al lado de Yuuri.

-Sophie-san, lamento mucho lo de hace un rato- decía Yuuri mientras picaba con el tenedor el último trozo de huevo revuelto que quedaba en su plato.

-No te preocupes. Fue el frío, ¿verdad?- Yuuri asiente -. Es normal, aquí hace bastante frío.

-Super cierto, en especial en Moscú, ahí sí que hace frío...- dijo Vitaliy sorbiendo de su taza de chocolate caliente.

-Pues a mí no me afecta- dijo Verónika, quien bebía de su limonada como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y luego un toque se oyó en la puerta -. ¡Yo voy!

Dió un salto y se dirigió a la puerta mientras que los dos más jovencitos pusieron sus cubiertos en el lava vajillas y se fueron a preparar; Viktor no le quiso decir a dónde irían pues era sorpresa, así que Yuuri estaba intrigado. El japonés iba bajando las escaleras, cuando oyó una voz demasiado familiar para él, detuvo sus pasos en los primeros escalones arriba.

-Y pues, por eso agradezco a Nika-chan por ser una gran amiga para mi hija. Sé que es un poco tedioso y talvez un fastidio, pero sé que mi niña no causaría problemas.

-Jamás será un fastidio. ¿Es Katsuki verdad? Pues será como tener al adorable pelinegro que tiene por hijo. Los dos son bienvenidos a mi casa. ¡Yuuri! ¡Tu mamá y tu hermana están aquí!

Al aludido se le crisparon los cabellos de la nuca y sintió una alegría embargarle al imaginat que esa conversación sería porque su hermana realmente deseaba quedarse en Rusia con él. Viktor llegó a su lado listo para irse con él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi madre y mi hermana están aquí. Parece que Mari se quedará en Rusia conmigo.

-Eso es excelente. Ahora, vamos para que las veas y nos vamos a donde quiero llevarte.

-De acuerdo.

Los chicos fueron al recibidor acompañados de Makkachin, que jadeaba expectante y contento. Hablaron entre ellos y los menores recibieron noticia de que Minami daba signos de recuperación y que tan pronto estuviese mejor lo mudaban de piso, y si mejoraba aún más, ya lo enviaban de vuelta a estudiar.

-Cuídense, abríguense y no te olvides de estirar antes de entrar a la--

-¡Mamá no arruines la sorpresa!- exclamó el peliplata menor ante su madre. Iba a hacer el perfecto _spoiler..._

-Lo siento- sonrió coml lo hace Viktor -. Ya vayan, yo me quedo con ellas.

Y así se marharon al destino de Viktor; la pista de patinaje del pueblo. Makkachin se quedó en casa ya que no le premitían entrar a la pista, a Viktor le daba pena hacerlo pero debía si quería entrar.

Al llegar, Yuuri se quedó asombrado porque cuando más chico, había patinado pero era un vago recuerdo. No sabía si lograba mantenerse de pié en el hielo para evitar hacerle pasar a Viktor una _vergüenza pública_ según él. Después de estirarse un rato /recomendaciones de su madre para evitar calambres/ procedieron a pedir unos patines para Yuuri, ya que Viktor guardaba los suyos en un locker.

-Ya verás, te vas a acordar- dijo Viktor mientras ataba los patines de Yuuri y le extendió una mano para ponerlo en pié -. Vamos.

Yuuri tomó la mano y al llegar al borde de la pista, se quitaron los protectores y Viktor entró primero -. Vamos, sin miedo- pidió de nuevo su mano, y sin dudarlo, Yuuri la tomó.

Con miedo de todos modos, se metió a la pista, una mano en la borda y la otra sujetado de Viktor, su cabello se mecía suelto conforme avanzaban, y Yuuri poco a poco se fue soltando de la inseguridad de caerse, aún sosteniéndose de Viktor pero ya no de la borda.

-¡Esto es divertido!

-Te dije que te gustaría- en eso, la canción favorita de Viktor resonó en el recinto; una que su madre le cantaba de pequeño a la hora de dormir -. Yuuri, ¿has tratado de bailar en el hielo?

-¿Hacer qué? Viktor, ¡Viktor espera!

No hubo un _espera,_ Viktor inmediátamente lo tomó en posición de vals, una mano en su cintura y la otra aún sujetándole, Yuuri se sintió sonrojar dado que habían pocas personas, pero los observaban. Pensó que los juzgarían, pero parecían divertirse ya que sonreían y algunos tomaban fotografías.

-Yo adoro esa canción- dice Viktor mientras hábilmente se desliza hacia atrás, de modo que Yuuri va hacia adelante aún abrazado a Viktor.

-Deberías sugerirle a Minako-sensei que la monte para tocarla en la banda, ¿no crees?

-Wow, tienes razón. Gracias por la idea Yuuri- sonrió y procedió a bajar la velocidad para darle una vuelta a Yuuri sobre su propio eje en el hielo.

-De nada, Vitya- Viktor se le queda mirando a Yuuri, y gradualmente se detienen en medio de la pista -. ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Vitya... ¿Te molesta que lo haga? Porque--

-¡Yuuriiii~! ¡Me encanta que me llames _Vitya_!

-Pero si ya lo había hecho.

-Oh, es cierto- rió y contagió a Yuuri de su risa.

 _-Qué personita más adorable, y siempre está conmigo..._ \- pensó Yuuri felíz -. _Kami-sama, esto... esto puede ir más allá de una amistad. Apenas le conozco, y es como si supiera quién es desde toda una vida...-_ sonreía bobo mientras terminaban de "bailar" la canción de Viktor.

Salieron de la pista a ponerse sus zapatos, entregaron los de Katsuki y Viktor colocó los de él en su locker, pero Yuuri no se había percatado de algo que no vió hasta ese momento. No quiso preguntar hasta que fueron a la cafetería del lugar a almorzar. Se sentaron con sus pedidos y Yuuri al fín soltó su duda.

-¿Porqué tus cuchillas son doradas?- mordió su emparedado.

-Siempre me gustó el color dorado, y además que me recuerda; siempre debo superarme, como si quisiera ganar medallas doradas por cada logro obtenido. Mínimo, ser... pentacampeón- dijo extendiendo sus brazos en el aire, haciendo que Yuuri riera.

-Algún día, lo serás. De algo, pero lo serás.

-Lo seremos Yuuri, lo seremos...

Ambos se dieron una sonrisa sincera, terminaron y fueron a dar una vuelta por ahí. Viktor le mostró los alrededores de la ciudad al japonés, y en el camino se encontraron con Otabek y Yuri, quienes andaban con la hermana mayor del kaszajo.

-Hola Otabek, Yurio- el rubio se limitó a asentir.

-Hola Viktor, ¿paseando?- inquirió el pelinegro mayor.

-Exacto. ¿Yurio muestra la ciudad a ambos?

-Sí. Yo ya conozco un poco el lugar. Sólo quise acomñañarlos- respondió la chica -. Mucho gusto, soy Ayaulym Altin.

-Soy Viktor Nikiforov.

-Yuuri Katsuki.

-Oh, ¿por eso te dicen Yurio? Beko ya me dijo- rió la muchacha.

-¿Beko?- preguntaron ambos rusos y el japonés.

-Sí, Beko. En casa, Aiday, mama y yo le llamamos _Beko_. Ya que tu le llamas Beka, yo le diré Beko.

Así, entre risas, todos disfrutaron a su manera de una tarde amigable, fueron a comer juntos e invitaron a los hermanos Nikiforov junto con la Katsuki y la señora Hiroko, madre de ambos Katsuki se fue al hospital, donde más tarde fueron todos a ver a un Minami que ya estaba algo consciente. Todos estaban muy felices, en especial Chris que estaba allí con Phichit desde temprano esperando a sus respectivos mejores amigos.

En la noche, todos concluyeron en una cosa:

-¡PIJAMADA EN CASA DE VIKTOR!

 **Jajaja... Pobre Viktor, tiene que soportar a muchos esta noche. Ya vamos más o menos a mitad de historia mis pequeños _Viktuuri-shippers._ Cualquier duda o pregunta me dejan review. Nos vemos, ¡besos!**

 **¡Davai!**


	20. Aprendiendo cosas nuevas

**Más personas han añadido la historia y han dado fav, lo aprecio de a montón.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores, y algún que otro lugar y personas serán invento mío, otros originales.**

 ** _Yuuri_**

Bien, estamos todos reunidos en el cuarto de Viktor sentados al estilo indio en el suelo. Originalmente ibamos a hacer una pijamada, cosa que me aterró algo porque si amanecí abrazando a Viktor, y lo besé...

Dios, no quiero saber...

-Viktor, tengo hambre- dijo Yurio a mi lado.

-Ya resuelvo eso. Yuuri, acompáñame.

- _Hai_ \- ¿ahora qué?

Bajamos a la cocina y lo ayudé a preparar unos emparedados de mantequilla de maní, agarramos unos cuantos refrescos en lata y regresamos a la habitación.

-Mientras no ensucien nada, coman todo lo que quieran... Toma Yuuri- me ofreció de su emparedado.

-Pero si tengo el mío.

-Muerde~- sentí mi estómago vibrar, y mordí el dichoso pedazo de pan con maní -. Rico ¿verdad?

-Mhum...- Yuuri miró a su mejor amigo que estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas -. ¿De qué te ríes?

-¡De tu cara, vale un millón!- seguido de una fotografía, porque "Oh Sí", Phichit Chulanont no pierde el tiempo a la hora de las fotos.

-Phichito, no ayudas...

-Claro que sí. Phichit, me envías esas fotos, ¿vale?

-Vale cuñado.

-¡Phichito-kun!

-Yo seré el padrino- de la nada salió Chris diciendo eso, y yo muriéndome de la vergüenza.

-Ustedes me dan grima...- dijo Yurio, seguido de una risa de Otabek.

¿Pero qué hice yo para merecer esto?

 ** _Narradora_**

Sonrojos atacaban la cara de Yuuri a cada minuto, Viktor, Chris y Phichit muertos de risa y ¿Yuri? pues... digamos que los audífonos se habían vuelto sus mejores amigos.

Después de comer, jugaron un rato videojuegos, pero se volvieron aburridos, a lo que Yuuri hizo una sugerencia.

-¿Nombre y Apellido?- preguntó Yuri -. ¿De qué trata eso?

-Verás; tomas un papel en blanco a lo largo y en la esquina de arriba, comienzas a escribir de izquierda a derecha las palabras: Nombre, Apellido, Cosa, Auto, Ciudad ó País, Frutos ó Vegetales y a lo último, Total. ¿Ves?- mostró su pedazo de papel, consistía en una tabla, cada cosa dividida por una línea en forma vertical.

-¿Y cómo se empieza?- dijo Chris, preparando su tablero.

-Se escoge al menor de todos los jugadores para empezar, y se le dice " _Go"_ , el elegido comienza el abecedario sin decir en voz alta las letras, hasta que se le diga " _Stop"_ , y en la letra que se quedó, se llenan los espacios correspondientes. Nada puede ser inventado, o pierdes la casilla. Son diez puntos por casilla si no se repiten con ningún otro jugador. Si se repite, son cinco puntos.

-¿Pues qué esperamos? ¡Hay que hacerlo!- dijo Viktor.

A Yurio le tocó el primer turno. Cada cosa que se les ocurrió con cada letra les hacía reír, de verdad se estaban divirtiendo. Todo lo que Viktor observaba era el tierno rostro de Yuuri cuando reía, sus ojos achicados por el esfuerzo de curvar las comisuras de sus labios, y deseaba que Yuuri riera siempre así para él.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, al final contaron los puntos, dejando a Viktor en primer lugar, Yuuri en segundo, Yurio en tercero, Phichit cuarto, Otabek quinto y Chris sexto.

-Jamás me ví tan bajo en recibir puntos por algo... Aunque me da igual, me divertí.

-Sí, deberíamos jugarlo más seguido- dijo Viktor, luego escuchó a su madre indicando que se fueran a dormir -. Bueno, ya oyeron. Los llevaré al cuarto de huéspedes. Yurio, ¿Otabek se queda contigo?- provocó un sonrojo en su primo.

-Si Yura me permite, me quedo en su cuarto.

-C-como quieras...- dijo el rubio al final.

Se marcharon, y luego fue el turno de Viktor para hacer berrinche.

-¿Cómo que te vas? Estabas bien conmigo.

-Me quiero ir con Phichit hoy... Ah, hagamos un trato. Cada que quieras venir a tu casa, yo... yo vengo y me quedo contigo.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! Entonces, duerme bien. Abrígate ¿sí? Como quiera, encenderé la calefacción. Linda noche Yuuri~- besó su mejilla -. ¡Qué caliente! Jajaja.

 _-Trágame tierra_ \- pensaba el azabache de ojos chocolate.

Phichit y Yuuri se instalaron en el cuarto de frente al de Viktor, y Chris se quedó con éste último.

-¿De verdad es necesario invadir el espacio personal de alguien tanto?

-Pues a tí no pareció molestarte, porque no dijiste ni "Pío"...- reía el tailandés acomodando la almohada de su cama por esa noche.

-Porque no recibes "muestras de afecto" a cada minuto- dijo Yuuri, hubo silencio de parte de Phichit y el nipón tuvo que voltear -. ¿Qué pasa?

-Emm, digamos que también las recibo.

-Ah, ¡¿en serio?! Cuenta cuenta, quiero saber- saltó Yuuri a su cama al lado de la de Phichit y apoyó su codo izquierdo en ella y su cabeza en su mano -. Algo me dice que ya sabes cómo me siento al pasar vergüenzas.

-¡Cállate!- le aventó la almohada -. Bueno, se llama...

 ***Cuarto de Viktor***

-¿En serio lo besaste?

-Oye, te dig que sólo le planté los labios, él continuó el beso.

-Y... ¿cómo se sintió tu primer beso? Siempre dicen que da mariposas en el estómago, pero yo no las he experimentado.

Aunque no lo crean, Viktor Nikiforov tiene 18 años, y su Yuuri dormido fue su primera vez en usar su labios para un beso. ¡Créanlo!

-Es que... Ugh, se sintió divino. Pero estaba dormido, así que para mí sería válido si él hubiese estado despierto. Digo, me encantó, sus labios son suaves y dulces, pero a la próxima me aseguro que esté despierto.

-Te oyes como colegiala enamorada. ¿Qué planeas hacer para invitarlo a salir?

-Ya lo hice.

-Llevarlo a patinar y comer en la cafetería no es una cita. Y además, nunca le dijiste que era "una cita"...- Chris en parte tenía razón.

Acomodado en su cama arriba y el suizo abajo, tuvo una idea.

-Aún falta mucho por conocernos. Ya sé que haré; me dedicaré a siempre estar con él para conocerle más y que él me conozca a mí. Como Yurio debe participar en marzo en el Festival, le daré alguna idea a Yuuri para que la haga. Me encanta verlo tocar, me fascina verlo bailar.

-Eso no es una idea para una cita, eres estúpido a veces.

-Y tú eres el sabiondo más grande.del mundo ¿verdad?- silencio.

¡Nadie se mete con la Divaza Viktor Nikiforov!

-Quiero que haga algo para mí, después haré algo para él. El que reciba menor puntuación, hará lo que el otro pida. No es que me jacte de mis habilidades y que dude de las suyas, pero si él pierde, le diré que tengamos una cita.

-¿Y si él gana?

-Igual le pediré una cita- sonrió para sí.

-Qué necio.

-Mal amigo... ¿Chris? Christophe, era broma... ¡¿Chris?! Maldición- se asomó por la baranda, su amigo tenía audífonos puestos.

-Oh, ¿me hablabas a mí? Lo siento, te confundí con una mosca.

-Ay, perdón, por favor... Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

-Tus ojos de cachorro abandonado no funcionan conmigo- Viktor suspiró.

-¿Una colección de fotos de Minami modelando Marc Jacobs?

-¡¿Dónde?!

-Si me ayudas, te digo dónde hallarla...

-Viktor, _Je'taime_.

-Sí sí sí... tonto- rió al final, su mejor amigo era un caso -. Descansa.

-Sueña con Yuuri.

-Siempre.

 _Ay Viktor, no tienes remedio..._

 **Perdonen la eternidad, el huracán fue devastador aquí y me dejó sim servicio móvil, las antenas se averiaron y ATT no funcionaba. Comenten, compartan, y gracias por los que se preocuparon por mí y enviaron sus mensajes** **.**

 **Lucy Dei todo está bien, gracias por el apoyo, de kokoro xD**

 **Nos vemos, ¡besos!**

 **¡Davai!**


	21. Tu dulce melodía

**Aún recuperando del huracán María, pero sigo aquí. Los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadores. Algunas cosas y personas son inventadas, otras son originales.**

 ** _Narradora_**

Todo estuvo bastante bien el domingo. Yuuri y Viktor decidieron dar un paseo en una bicicleta doble que el peliplata tenía guardada en el garaje de la casa. Yuuri dudó un poco de sus habilidades como ciclista, y más con el manubrio estando a merced del mayor, que se distraía mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacia atrás, preguntando una y otra vez:

-¡¿Estás bien, Yuuri?!

Seguido de un:

-¡Claro que sí, mira hacia adelanteee~!

Bien, definitivamente la próxima vez conduciría él, si había una próxima...

Los demás se fueron a hacer sus actividades pertinentes y/o acordadas, mientras que la mayor de los Katsuki y la de los Nikiforov estaban planeando una sorpresa para el más pequeño.

*

-Tengo ganas de comer algo.

-Uhm, yo te lo iba a decir. Te me adelantaste -rió el azabache tratando de ocultar su naríz colorada en la bufanda azul que Viktor le había prestado.

-Bien. Entremos aquí -amarró la doble-cleta a unos tubos frente al local, y luego se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, dejando paso a Yuuri primero-. El chocolate caliente de aquí es bueno.

-¿De verdad? Ya quiero probarlo -se quitó sus guantes y los guardó en su abrigo.

Viktor le pidió sentarse en lo que iba a "hacer una pequeña descarga"; sonaba un poco tonto, dado a que ambos son chicos, es más sencillo decir "Iré al baño", pero la cordialidad y el respeto de Viktor para con Yuuri era tanto, que era mejor decirle así. El azabache asiente y espera en una mesa para dos, junto a la ventana.

Rememora los sucesos del día anterior, y siente una grata calidez en su pecho. Patinar con Viktor había sido una experiencia muy bonita, algo aterradora en la parte cuando el peliplata lo tomó sin previo aviso para "bailar" juntos en el hielo.

-Me encantó... -su vista enfocada en la nieve cayendo, un codo apoyado en la mesa y su cabeza descansando sobre sus nudillos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Wua! -casi se cae de la silla.

-¡Yuuri! ¿Estás bien? Te ves distraído -el ojiazul había aparecido, un menú laminado, doblado en sus manos.

-No es nada -dijo cuando se calmó, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-. Aparte del chocolate, creo que me compraré un dulce de panadería o algo así.

-No, yo te lo pagaré -dejó de mirar el menú para ver por encima hacia Yuuri, alzando una ceja. Yuuri no podía verle el resto de la cara, así que la sonrisa ladina pasó desapercibida.

El nipón suspiró, rendido. Siguió mirando la estancia, y a lo último del local, un lindo piano se dejaba ver. Era uno marrón, de esos de pared, de teclas pesadas. Yuuri sintió curiosidad, y talvez fue su imaginación la que le informó que volteara hacia alguien que lo llamaba, pero se fascinó con el dichoso instrumento, así que se abrió paso entre las mesas, hasta llegar a sentarse en el banco frente a él.

Lo abrió, y comenzó a acariciar el teclado. Cada blanco y cada negro pasando por sus dedos. Realmente el había comenzado en la música por el piano, porque una amiga de su madre, quien es su ahora profesora, pasaba el tiempo en el onsen con un teclado eléctrico, y el quiso saber de la magia de la música. De ahí, descubrió que el violín era un perfecto acompañante para un instrumento de percusión melódica como el piano.

Comenzó a tocar una melodía suave, comenzando con dos toques, combinando las claves Sol y Fa. Se quedó haciendo esas notas, hasta que sintió que alguien se colaba a su lado, y comenzó a tocar una armonía ligera en una octava más arriba. Yuuri sonrió al ver a Viktor ahí, junto a él.

Toda la pieza fue relativamente corta, pero se sintió eterna. Extrañamente combinaban sus manos para que no se salieran de escala ni de tonalidad. Al terminar, los toques finales fueron iguales a los del inicio, con Yuuri acabando por completo. La gente presente comenzó a aplaudir, dejando saber a Yuuri que se había olvidado del tiempo y espacio por un segundo.

-Dios...

-¿Qué sucede, Yuuri?

-Todo el mundo... Me e-escuchó... T-toda ésta gente... ¡Qué vergüenza!

-No Iuuri~, no digas eso -tomó las manos del nipón y se las acercó a sus mejillas, a cada lado-. Me encantó, y más si pude tocar contigo.

El japonés se limitó a sonreír y sentir su cara arder. Se comieron algo ligero y se bebieron su cocoa caliente, regresaron al hogar del albino y se encontraron con que... Mari Katsuki se quedaría ahí hasta encontrar apartamento para quedarse con su hermanito en Rusia hasta que fuera necesario.

-¿Qué crees, hermanito? -la chica extendió sus brazos sonriendo.

-Mari... ¡Mari-neechan! -ni tarde ni perezoso, corrió a estamparse en sus brazos.

-Dios, tengo un deja-vú -el peliplata mayor comía frituras parado en una esquina. _Lays_ , para ser precisos.

-¿Verdad que sí? -respondió Verónika-. Lo mejor es que nos podremos reunir todos los fines de semana.

-Cierto, mi hijita linda -Sophie venía de la cocina con una taza de té en las manos.

*

El regreso a la academia fue agradable. Los días transcurrieron normales; entre ensayos, clases y demás, Viktor se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia del nipón y viceversa.

Pasaron cuatro días, en los que visitaron también el hospital sin falta, viendo que Minami ya hablaba y comía normal, y estaba fuera del ICU. Chris por poco y hace el baile de la victoria.

El viernes de ésa semana, Viktor reunió a su primo y a Yuuri en una de las glorietas para hablarles de algo importante. Ni bien había terminado de explicarle a Yuri, cuando éste salió disparado de su lugar en el suelo.

-¡No voy a danzar ésa mierda! ¡Es cursi y mielosa!

-Claro que lo harás. Ya Yakov te anotó -sonreía mientras mantenía una postura relajada.

-¿No tengo opción?

-No.

- _Der'mo_ (Mierda) -dijo mientras se volvía a sentar y cruzaba los brazos.

Nada en su vida podía decir, o al menos susurrar _Ágape..._

*

 **Perdón, lamento haber tardado. No sé si está relativamente corto o no les gusta. Con esto de la tormenta, la inspiración se me había ido al caño. Mi meta es terminar los fics que tengo antes de que llegue marzo, al menos.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos, ¡besos!**

 **¡Davai!**

 **(La canción que tocan Yuuri y Viktor la tomé prestadita del OST de _Your Lie In April_. El título es: _Beautiful.)_**


	22. ELIMINACIÓN DE HISTORIA (MOTIVOS)

**De verdad que me siento bien lastimada.**

 **Lamento decirles que voy a eliminar todas mis historias de FanFiction. Siempre leo de escritores** **que se sienten muy mal al querer compartir sus historias en éste foro, y siempre hay alguien que desea formar una mierda y criticar de manera grosera y nada madura.**

 **Por lo tanto, dejo en sobreaviso que éste y los otros dos fics que tengo aquí, desaparecerán de ésta plataforma. No pondré más ninguna obra aquí. Sólo tendé la cuenta para leer fics que no estén en WATTPAD.**

 **Disculpen los inconvenientes que esto pueda causar. De verdad lo siento...**

 **Davai~...**


	23. WATTPAD

**A los que enviaron review, no se preocupen. El fic de Ranma 1/2 está disponible en Wattpad. Los dos que tengo de Yuri!!!** **On ICE los voy a mudar a la medida que pueda. Gracias por el apoyo.** **Lo sé, a veces los justos pagan por los pecadores...**

 **Mi nombre en wattpad es NinnaTendo12**


End file.
